Dark Prince
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Three years after his imprisonment, Ghost King Pariah Dark breaks free from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. He gives his nemesis Danny Phantom a choice; to have everything Danny ever loved laid to waste, or to become Pariah's bride. DP/PD
1. Prologue

**As far as I can tell, this is the only Danny/Pariah Dark pairing fic out there...and it's been stagnating on my list for months now, so let me give it a shot. *cracks knuckles* Here we go.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Clockwork's tired old eyes surveyed the Timeline Orb that held the secrets of the future within it. Something was going to happen; something he could not prevent. And like most things that were to happen, several threads ran from this particular something. Most threads lead to horrendous outcomes - destruction, conflagration, death. But through the tangled mess of horrors that clouded Clockwork's infallible vision, he found one thread that lead to something else.

Peace.

Order.

Happiness.

Love.

Clockwork couldnt help but focus on that thread in his vision, and felt a hint of a smirk tug at the corner of his childlike mouth. Obvservants and propriety be damned. He was going to make that thread of the timeline happen. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Deep within the bowls of the Ghost Zone, in the areas forbidden by all to enter, a sarcophagus lay quiet and undisturbed in the ruins of what was once obviously a powerful fortress. However, if one were to look closely at the sarcophagus, they would see a crack in the head side. It had been there for close to three years, and tiny bit by tiny bit was growing wider and more noticable. And as the crack grew, the strong, ancient wards around it weakened. And as the wards weakened, the spell that held its prisoner inside weakened.

Three years after the wards had been reinstated, three years after the crack appeared, and three years of weakened spells, the prisoner inside began to stir.

* * *

**It's just the prologue; I'll get rolling on the actual story soon.**


	2. Awakening

**Holy crap on a fuck stick, I got a LOT of reviews just for a 300-word prologue? People must really want this story...so who am I to deny them? *downs my coffee* Bring it on.**

**On a side-note, I was about a fourth of the way through this chapter when the PAGE EFFING EXPIRED! WTF! *sighs* Oh well...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Awakening**

Danny shot up in bed out of a deep sleep, clutching his chest where his heart was beating frantically and skipping a beat or two from the shock. He stared around the room wildly for a few moments before remembering that he was safe in bed at home, and then fell back on his sweat-soaked pillow with a heavy sigh.

It had been a nightmare that had woken him; he had dreamed of sarcophagi and cracks, and oozing from those cracks was pure malice. Malice he could FEEL. Malice he swore he had experienced before.

He glanced over at the clock next to his bed. Close to four-thirty. Only three more hours until he had to get up for school. Damn it. Danny stared holes into the ceiling for what seemed like an hour before sitting up and pulling his sweaty pajama top off and tossing it into the dirty clothes bin and transforming into Phantom. He jumped out the window and took off into the crisp, cool air, sighing with relief as the cool breeze washed his senses clean of the heavy nightmare residue.

As he flew high in the air over his town, Danny's mind refused to get rid of the lingering sense of dread, as though the nightmare was leaving behind a warning for him to heed. The warning of what, he didn't know, but it was disconcerting all the same.

Watching the sun rising over the buildings of Amity Park let Danny know how late it was getting, and he turned back toward home to get ready for school. He took a shower and got dressed, then grabbed his backpack and went downstairs for breakfast, all the while consciously forgetting the warning that nightmare had left him just hours before.

* * *

"Bye, Mom! Bye Dad!"

Danny shouted his farewell to his parents as he skipped the steps of Fenton Works and headed down the sidewalk toward school. Halfway en route, he saw Sam and Tucker ahead, and held back a moment before catching up.

He recalled the time he and Sam had gotten together a little less than three years ago; it had started out sweetly enough, but a mere seven months into the relationship had reaped absolutely nothing to hold onto to make it work. So they had ended it mutually, even though Danny thought it had been more in Sam's favor than his own; the reason being that Sam already had someone to fall back on.

That someone turned out to be Tucker.

Not that Danny was really surprised; he saw the way Tucker would look at Sam. And during the last few weeks of their relationship, he could also see the way Sam looked at Tucker. But they were his best of friends, so he gave them his blessing to be together.

Quite honestly, Danny often hated his hero complex that put others' happiness before his own.

Just as Casper High came into view, Danny hurried to catch up to his friends. "Hey, guys!" he said, smiling as genuinely as he could.

"Hey Danny," Tucker replied.

"Hey…." Sam paused and took a closer look at Danny. "…Danny, have you been sleeping okay?"

Danny shifted a little sheepishly. "No," he replied truthfully. "I've…" He ran a hand through his hair. "…I've been having these weird dreams…scary dreams. Really, guys, they're creeping me he hell out."

"What are they about?" Tucker asked, concerned. Danny thought for a moment, racking his memory.

"….They don't really make sense," he said distantly. "…I see things like…cases, or a containment unit or something….and there are cracks in it. And from those cracks…" He shuddered. "Guys, what I feel from it is REAL…like the feeling you get when a ghost that really, really, REALLY hates you stares at you…y'know?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, shuddering. "I know."

Sam only looked worriedly thoughtful. "…Could it be Nocturne?" she asked.

"No, he gets energy from good dreams," Danny said. "Besides, he's on probation from the Observants anyway, and Clockwork warned him to lay off me…" He sighed. "You know, I don't know why this is bothering me so much. It's just a nightmare, right?"

"Right!" Tucker concurred helpfully. "You've just been working too hard. All you need is a good night's sleep, and you'll be back on track!"

Sam remained silent, looking down into space thoughtfully. She was a true believer in 'dreams mean something', and the bad feelings Danny had felt HAD to mean something.

"Sam?"

She raised her head and Tucker nodded his head to Danny. "It's just a dream…right?"

"Yeah…" Sam said uncertainly, though her brow still furrowed in thought. "Sure."

* * *

Clockwork surveyed Danny's reaction to the dreams the boy had had, matching it up to the process in which the prisoner of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep was slowly awakening. Things were moving along as he had foreseen, but the thread he wanted time to follow was still yet to come true. He backtracked the thread to the events that lead to it, and focused on what was to happen next.

He only hoped it would come to pass as planned.

* * *

Back in the recesses of the Ghost Zone, the crack in the sarcophagus began to visibly lengthen bit by bit. Tiny shakes vibrated from within the sarcophagus as its prisoner began to get restless; the world of awake was JUST within his grasp. Fiery rage welled within him; he wanted out, and he wanted out NOW!

The crack snapped another inch, making its way down to the lock in the center of the sarcophagus. So close…so close, so close, so close….

…THERE.

Across the Ghost Zone, every ghost, all at once, felt a wave of dread wash over them. Even the newer, more recent ghosts knew that this was something to fear for their afterlives for. The older ghosts, those who had experienced this terror mere years ago, instinctively began to run for the proverbial hills, shouting to each other the news they already knew.

The Ghost King Pariah Dark had returned.

* * *

Back on Earth in Amity Park, Danny was in chemistry class and taking his beakers to the sink to clean out when a violent wave of the malice he had felt in his nightmares crashed into him. His body jerked to a Hell-frozen-over halt and the beakers fell out of his hands and crashed to the floor, getting glass everywhere.

"Mister Fenton!" the chemistry teacher barked, stalking over, visibly annoyed. "Be mindful of the glass, and pick your mess up right now!" The rest of the class either snickered with adolescent amusement or ignored the incident and edged around the glass to clean their own equipment and stations.

Danny didn't move, save for his hands, which were shaking violently. The teacher took notice and carefully stepped over the glass to gently shake Danny's shoulder. "Mister Fenton?"

Danny's body convulsed violently, startling his teacher, then he collapsed right on the glass, convulsing a bit more before going completely limp, his skin pale and clammy. His eyes wide open, he could see but not hear when his teacher began yelling for one of the students to call the school nurse and a paramedic, and then his vision went black.

* * *

The Fright Knight could feel his Lord and Master's call, and his deep in his black core, could not resist answering the call. Mounting his Night Mare, he rode out towards the forbidden ruins of the Ghost King's castle, carrying with him one of the two powerful artifacts His Liege would want, in return for mercy for turning on him.

….Dear sweet Spirits, he hoped Pariah Dark would show mercy.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Night Mare stopped suddenly and nervously hoofed at the air beneath her, neighing softly in distress. Fright Knight couldn't blame her; he too could feel the ominous waves of evil pulsing through the atmosphere.

Dismounting and petting Night Mare briefly, Fright Knight set out on his own toward the castle, putting aside his own fear of destruction in favor of being granted mercy from his King. He nervously but with head held high with the rank bestowed upon him walked into the ruins of the castle, which looked much less…ruined, since he'd last been in this area.

The air pulsed dangerously, as though evil itself was breathing in a slow and steady pace, and the further into the castle Fright Knight walked, the stronger the pulses became. Finally, he made it to the closed double-doors that led to the throne room. He took a moment to compose himself before pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

He was immediately slammed into the wall hard enough for it to actually HURT, and took a moment to gather his bearings before looking up into the VERY angry face of Pariah Dark.

His mind gathered a few key details quickly:

1) His Liege had awoken; that in itself was a shock.

2) Pariah Dark was quite obviously VERY enraged at the moment.

3) There was literally a snowball's chance in Hell of him getting out of this with all of his limbs intact.

4) He was totally, as they said in this day and age, screwed.

Pariah Dark snarled down at his formal second-in-command, tightening his hand around the Fright Knight's neck. This vermin…this pissant…this lowly peon had DARED to betray him, and now had the audacity to return and soil the air with his presence! He slammed the Fright Knight into the wall again, creating an indention with the Knight's body.

"You DARE to enter my presence, Fright Knight?" he raged, his hand clenching tighter around the Fright Knight's neck. "After you betray me, and aid my anarchistic subjects in my imprisonment! How DARE you!"

"My…My Liege…!" the Fright Knight choked out, squirming slightly. "I…I wish only….to serve…!" He was cut off by a tighter squeeze around his neck.

"I do not want to hear your meaningless prattle, my former Knight!" Pariah Dark spat, throwing the Fright Knight to the floor like he was something disgusting. "From henceforth, I strip you of your title – "

"My Liege, NO PLEASE - !"

" – for treason!" With that said, he reached down and tore off the Fright's armor from the helmet down, leaving only the flame-like purple cape, which the former Knight clutched at almost desperately. After tearing the armor apart with his bare hands, Pariah Dark, glared down at his disgraced former Knight. "Be grateful I do not slay you where you lie!"

Propriety won over the agony of his rank taken from him, and Fright knelt lower until his head touched the floor. "Th…thank you, M-My Liege…y-you are most m…merciful…!" He fought the urge to expel unbecoming emotions in front of his King, and tried like mad to focus on the reason why he'd come in the first place. "…My King…if…if I may…?"

A warning growl from Pariah Dark made him flinch and fumble around the folds of his underclothes for his peace offering, holding it out with shaking hands. "…F-for you."

His face was still parallel to the floor, so he couldn't see how his King reacted to the gift. After a few moments, he felt Pariah Dark snatch the gift up, and dared to raise his head.

Pariah Dark's remaining eye glowed a much brighter green as he looked at one of his treasures – his Ring of Rage. He slipped it onto his finger and felt a pleasant content emotion from the Ring; it had found its true bearer and was happy to serve its King. Pariah Dark looked down at Fright, who quickly averted his eyes back to the floor.

"What of my Crown of Fire?" he demanded. Fright bit his lip.

"…I have yet to locate it, My Liege," he said, choosing his words carefully. "…But I HAVE been seeking it. For you." A soft growl made him flinch and go silent. He heard His Liege walk away and sit down heavily on his throne.

"I must reclaim my crown," Pariah Dark stated, mostly to himself, though his tone let Fright know that it was his duty to locate it, too, if he valued his afterlife. "As soon as I have it, I shall rebuild my kingdom and take it ALL over."

Fright stayed wisely silent, thinking quickly to himself. Perhaps he could work his way back into his King's good graces, and if he played his cards right, regain his Knighthood. He would start by finding his King's Crown of Fire.

"How long?"

Fright jumped slightly at being addressed and bowed his head again. "Three years, My Liege," he replied.

"Only three?" Pariah Dark said, mostly to himself. "…And what of the boy who sent me back into that Hell?"

"Danny Phantom?" Fright reiterated. "The boy is still alive, my King, just past his seventeenth year. He still resides in the town of Amity Park."

Pariah Dark glared into space for a moment before clenching his hands into the arms of his throne.

"Get him," he growled, shifting his gaze to Fright. "Bring him to me – alive – and I will let you work for me as a page."

Fright winced at the lowly rank he was being sent back to, but it was a start in regaining his title. He bowed once more and edged his way out of the throne room, formulating a plan as he flew out of the castle and back toward Night Mare. He had a halfa to catch.

* * *

Danny slowly came to, wincing from the bright light shining down above him. He slowly raised a hand to block it, and was graced with loud voices in his ear.

"He's waking up!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Back up, back up! _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, people, give him some air!"

Danny peeked an eye open and looked around. He immediatly saw that he was in his school's nurse's office, lying down on a cot. He made a move to sit up, but was pushed back down gently by the nurse.

"Lie down, Danny," she said kindly. "Your chemistry teacher said you had a mild seizure in his class. Your parents were called, and the hospital is on its way to take you to be examined..."

"What...? No, no hospitals!" Danny said, sitting up only to be pushed down again. "I'm fine, I just...it's never happened before, and - !"

"Mister Fenton, you NEED to be examined!" Mr. Lancer cut in in his no-nonsense tone. "There could be something seriously wrong with you!"

"But - !"

"No buts, Danny," the nurse said, pulling the sheet up to his chest. "Just rest, alright? You'll be okay." She shot Lancer a warning glare that told him to leave, and put a warmed cloth on Danny's forehead. Danny sighed and resigned himself to his fate, and closed his eyes again.

The ambulance arrived just ten minutes later, and Danny was loaded onto it, feeling totally embarrassed that half the school was watching him being carted off to the hospital for having a mild seizure because he had felt -

...holy SHIT.

He shot up, only to be pushed down by the paramedic. "You have to lie down," the paramedic said sternly. Danny struggled against him.

"No, you dont understand!" Danny cried, fighting to sit up. "I HAVE to leave! I HAVE to get to - !"

He was cut off by the ambulance screeching to a jerking halt, and he heard the driver shout about a huge horse in the middle of the street before feeling his ghost sense escape his mouth. Before he could react, and ice-cold hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him right through the wall of the ambulance.

Danny yelped and made a move to transform, but a black bracelet was slapped onto his wrist that prevented it. Danny looked up to see which ghost was attacking him, but the ghost only threw him over his tall shoulder and headed back to his horse and took off into the sky, settling Danny in front of him and pinning him to the horse's neck by a hand on his back; all without a word.

It took Danny all of ten seconds to remember that this horse was Night Mare, the Fright Knight's horse. But this person looked nothing like the Fright Knight. He tried to lift himself up, but the strong hand on his back didnt give an iota. "Who are you?" Danny demanded, still struggling. "What do you want?"

"Silence, Phantom," the man said in a voice that sounded oddly familiar. The pressure on his back increased, and Danny felt nails dig into his skin. "You shall find out in due time."

Seeing how he had no way of transforming and was at the mercy of this guy, Danny resigned himself to holding onto Night Mare for extra security that he wouldnt fall off. He knew that he was going into the Ghost Zone, and his heart began beating erratically. He was nervous; scared, even. He had felt that wave of power and terror before, and he had a very good idea of where this abductor was taking him.

He was taking him to the Ghost King Pariah Dark.

The further into the Ghost Zone they went, the more nervous Danny became. With this bracelet - manticle, was more like it - around his wrist, he had no way of defending himself should Pariah Dark wish to crush him underfoot. He just hoped and prayed that the Ghost King would keep him as a prisoner and give Sam and Tucker time to come rescue him and take the damn bracelet off.

Danny was jerked out of his thoughts when Night Mare landed on the stone ground in front of the castle and the abductor jumped off of her, then grabbed Danny and pushed him forward. "Walk," he said.

"As you command," Danny muttered under his breath, obliging anyway. He fought to not let it show that his legs were shaking and walked forward, feeling his abductor follow barely a step behind him. They walked until they came to the huge double doors that Danny knew Pariah Dark was behind, and damn, was it scaring him.

His abductor put a firm hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going anywhere and opened the doors with his other, giving Danny a moment to look at him.

He was dressed in an old-fashioned black-decked tunic with silver fastenings and a purple cape, which looked a little...juvenile on the man, who stood about six-foot-seven, looked around his mid-thirties, and had a battle-hardened face. His eyes glowed pure green, and lank black hair framed his face. DEFINATELY not someone Danny would want to get into a brawl with.

He non-too-gently nudged Danny into the room, where Danny's heart plummeted upon seeing Pariah Dark seated on the King's throne, looking as malicious and evil as Danny remembered him. Danny was put to a stop and the man next to him bowed down low.

"My Liege," he said, a slight waver to his tone, "I have brought you the half-breed, Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Happy yet?**


	3. Demonstration

**I honestly cant believe the reviews, guys! Well, I am to please, so here's Chapter 2, dedicated to my buddy The 13th Unlucky Jinx, who needs to get her ass ridden for writing for her story The Seven Stages of a Relationship. Good read, so give it a go, if you dont mind the crack pairing of Technus/Ghost Writer.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Demonstration**

Danny really couldnt help but stare at Pariah Dark; he'd almost forgotten how much power this being radiated...and from the stories he'd heard, Pariah Dark was worse than his own future self; it had taken his future self years to overrun the Ghost Zone. Pariah Dark did it in hours last time, and he was about to do it again.

...And it suddenly hit him that he was FUCKED.

An awkward silence resonated through the throne room for the longest time before Pariah Dark pointed to Danny. "Remove the manticle, my page." The man next to Danny looked up, surprised.

"M...My Liege...?" he quiried. Pariah Dark glared at him, and he flinched, reaching over to unlock the manticle.

"I wish to speak to the boy's ghost form, not his inferior human form," Pariah Dark said. He turned his glare to Danny. "You will not attempt to flee or attack, or I will strike you down before you make the first move. Am I clear?"

Thinking more or less along the same general line, Danny nodded, then transformed.

Over the past three years, Danny - mostly from secondhand observation from his friends - had noticed that his ghost form changed as he grew older. Not only did he gain more muscle from ghost fighting and personal training, but he had also changed his suit. He abandoned the HAZMAT style, and opted for something he and his friends had created that not only repelled minor ectoplasmic blasts, but allowed for more flexibility for Danny. He had retained the base black color, but this time made it pure black, with no white collar, boots, or gloves. The only color was the trademark white DP in the center of his chest.

As for his own looks, he had been growing his hair out, and it now brushed his shoulders. When he transformed, an invisible wind seemed to brush it gently, creating a wispy flame-like effect. His eyes kept the same radioactive green irises, but now the whites of his eyes glowed a softer, lighter shade of green as well. It was so unlike his evil alternate future self's look; opposite really. Instead of looking overtly masculine, his overall appearance appeared almost effeminate, "Like a Moon Elf from Midevel Magecraft', Tucker had said once. Danny had grudgingly accepted that fact as truth.

After transforming, he dared to look up at Pariah Dark and was surprised to see a contemplative expression on the Ghost King's face. Pariah Dark raised a hand and curled a finger in summon. "Step forward," he commanded. Danny swallowed hard and took a tentative but striding step forward. He felt the intense one-eyed gaze of the Ghost King over his form for a couple of moments before Pariah Dark stood up. "Follow me."

Becoming more and more confused by the moment, Danny obliged, sensing the King's page flanking him as a precaution. They took the back door out of the throne room and kept walking until they came to an enormous room that Danny figured was once a grand ball room, or perhaps a mead hall like he had read about in history class. Pariah Dark came to a stop in the middle of the room and turned to face Danny.

"How powerful are you, boy?" he asked. Danny blinked and looked at the Ghost King in confusion.

"I...I have no idea," he answered truthfully. He knew that he was powerful, and that he was discovering new powers all the time, but he hadnt really taken the time to test out the full extent of his powers. This answer didnt please Pariah Dark.

"What is your element?" he demanded. Danny was feeling a sense of foreboding.

"...Ice," he replied, holding up his hand and creating a large ice crystal, one that would never melt as though it were a jewel instead of unmeltable ice. Pariah Dark now looked intrigued.

"It is rare for a ghost - or a half-breed - outside of the Far Frozen to have the power of ice," he commented. "What can you do with it?"

Wondering where Pariah Dark was going with this, Danny fought down his nervousness to answer. "Ecto-ice blasts...I can create weapons of ice...create small flurries in enclosed spaces like buildings..." He swallowed hard again when Pariah Dark narrowed his eyes. "...And when combined with my Ghostly Wail..."

"Your what?" Danny cringed at the interruption.

"Ghostly Wail," he repeated. "It's...my strongest attack...my vocal cords amplify ecto-energy in the form of a supersonic scream that can level almost anything..." He paused, waiting for feedback. He got none. "...An...anyway...if I combine my ice powers with my Ghostly Wail...I can create a blizzard that can cause a deadly freezing effect, even on ghosts..."

Pariah Dark nodded curtly, looking quite interested. "So you've become more powerful since we've last met," he said. It wasnt a question. Danny nodded. "Attack me."

Danny started. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, startled. Pariah Dark growled, emitting the same malicious aura Danny had felt from his nightmares.

"Did I stutter, boy?" Pariah Dark snapped, making Danny flinch slightly. "Attack me! Use all your power! Any less, and I will know!"

Danny just stared at the Ghost King for a moment; just attack him? He wasnt used to initiating attacks, and he had no idea of what exactly to do. And furthermore, just what the hell was going on, exactly?

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Pariah Dark fired a searing, white-hot ball of dark red ectoplasm at him, making him reflexively jump out of the way and go on the offensive.

As filmed by Tucker for research purposes, when Danny was in 'battle mode', everyone knew it. His hair would glow softly and become slightly more flame-like, his eyeteeth seemed to sharpen, and his eyes changed to an irindescent ice blue, making him almost unrecognizable, if not for the suit.

Danny fired up a ball of ice-laiden ecto-energy and tossed it at Pariah Dark, who knocked it away as if it were an annoying fly, and retaliated by creating another fire-ball in his hand and slashing his arm in an arc, the energy turning into a fire whip that slashed at Danny.

Summoning up a shield on pure reflex, Danny blocked the whip from hitting him, and clenched his hand loosely, creating an ice spear that glowed blue with ecto-energy, and lobbed it at the Ghost King. Pariah Dark summoned a shield of his own, a flaming, dark red circle reminescent of battle shields that melted the spear just inches from its surface. Without a moment's hesitation, Pariah Dark cracked the fire whip again, aiming to break down Danny's shield.

Seeing that the Ghost King's own ecto-energy attacks easily outclassed his own, Danny nevertheless held his shield as long as he absolutely could and held his ground as he inhaled deeply, then disappated his shield as Pariah Dark drew the whip back for another crack, and let his Ghostly Wail loose.

Pariah Dark actually disappated his ecto-weapons to cover his ears, but managed to stay upright on the floor; the boy was right, he thought. An attack of THAT magnitude COULD level an army, and then some. Not to mention, combined with that rare ice power, a magnified blizzard could permanantly freeze most anything.

He became aware that his castle was shaking from the force of the Wail, and decided to cut the boy off before the castle came crashing down around thier ears. Grounding himself, he trained his own voice for a power of his own voice, a power he had coined long ago as 'The King's Command'.

"ENOUGH!"

The Ghostly Wail was cut short as though someone had instantly turned off the flow of power. Danny's vocal cords shut right off against his will, and Danny clutched his throat in pain. Pariah Dark took that moment to compose himself, absently looking over to see his former Knight crashed out on the floor, reeling from the shock of the attack, even though he wasnt in the direct path of it. Fascinating.

Danny coughed a few times to loosen his throat and looked up at Pariah Dark. "What - *cough* - was THAT?" he asked, his voice a little raspy. Pariah Dark chose to ignore the boy's impertenance for now.

"'The King's Command'," he replied. "Should the need arise, whoever I use that power on has little to no choice to obey. Only the strongest of will can overcome it." He stepped forward. "You ARE more powerful than I had expected...and that power...'Ghostly Wail', you called it?...it has the power to level armies and bring the lesser-powerful to their knees."

Danny didnt know if a 'thanks' was appropriate, so he just nodded.

"Your other powers, though poorly-trained, are also impressive," Pariah Dark continued, ignoring the insulted look Danny gave him. "With proper training, they could be monumental."

"...I get by," Danny replied, coughing a few times more. He yelped with shock when Pariah Dark was in front of him and holding him about five feet off the ground by the front of his suit (which, in retrospect, wasnt that hard to do, considering Pariah Dark fell just shy of twelve feet tall to begin with).

"'Getting by' is for weaklings and low-lifes," Pariah Dark growled, making Danny regret even saying anything. "And though I had my doubts before, I am now convinced that you are no weakling, and certainly not a low-life. Despite being only a half-breed, you have potential that I would be a fool to let slip through my grasp."

Danny gaped at the Ghost King, not really getting where Pariah Dark was getting at. "What?" was the overall sum-up his brain could process at the moment.

"I'm SAYING, boy, that you have potential, and I am not letting power like that go to waste in the human world." He let go of Danny, who barely managed to keep his footing and not fall on his ass like an idiot. "With proper training, you will make a fine consort to me."

Danny froze solid, trying to process what Pariah Dark had just said. "...you...you're what now...?" he stammered out, praying to whatever god looked over this world he had heard wrong.

"My consort, boy!" Pariah Dark growled. "My partner in the Ghost Kingdom! My bride! How many ways must I say it until you understand?"

Danny felt an odd twitch appear over his right eye. "...Your...bride...?" he asked, feeling the onset of a panic attack rise in his gut. "But...but I'm a BOY!"

"Do not insult my intelligence by stating the obvious!" Pariah Dark barked back. "I can plainly see that you are a male."

"B-but...!" Danny stuttered, the twitch increasing triplefold. "...I...you...YOU'RE a male!" Pariah Dark's growl made him reiterate. "...I cant be your...your BRIDE if I'M a guy and YOU'RE a guy - !"

"Says who?" Pariah Dark demanded. "Back in my day - both living and afterlife - male consorts were common among kings. Female consorts were primarily for peace treaties, kingdom expansion, and heirs. What in the name of Tartarus are they TEACHING children in today's time?"

"But...but...!" Danny was grasping at straws by this point, not even believing what he was hearing. "...You want to keep me here as your WHORE?"

In a split second, Danny found himself slammed into the wall and pinned there, being glared at.

"FOOL BOY!" Pariah Dark shouted. "A consort is NO such thing! I am not looking for a whore, idot child! A male consort is the equivilant of a PRINCE! I give you an honor, and you throw it back into my face? Such INSOLENCE will NOT be tolerated!" He tossed Danny away from him and near the now-revived page. "Put the manticle back on him, then throw him into the dungeon."

"Yes, My Liege," Fright said right away, slapping the manticle back onto Danny's wrist, forcing Danny back into human form. "Let's go, boy." He pulled Danny roughly by the arm out of the hall and down into the depths of the castle, stopping at the first cell and pushing Danny in. "Foolish boy," he muttered, locking the cell and turning to vacate the dungeon, leaving Danny to stand dumbfounded in the cell, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Le gasp! Whatever will become of Danny now?**


	4. Dinner

**Again, much love for the review! And to answer a frequently-asked question, no, this will not be an mpreg fic. Sorry to those who wanted it, but there's a time and a place for it...but not this time. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Dinner**

After Danny had come to his senses after the whole 'consort' thing, he realized where he was, and began to make a big ruckus, pulling on the bars - in process finding that the usual 'humans are ghosts in the Ghost Zone' thing didnt work here - and shouting to be let go. Apparantly no one could hear him, and Danny wished his human form could access his Ghostly Wail to get his point across.

It had to have been at least a day that he'd been there, and he was getting really hungry; his stomach had been in knots from the nightmare, so there was no breakfast, and chemistry had been before lunch, so he had yet to eat anything for over 24 hours. It still didnt keep him from relentlessly shouting until he was hoarse to be let out of the dungeon until he passed out from exhaustion that had been contributed by using his Ghostly Wail earlier.

When he came to, however long THAT was, he felt a pain both in his stomach and his throat, which was still sore from the cut-short Wail and his shouting to be let out of the cell. That alone made him feel like shit, but pair that with the fact that he was still in the Ghost King's dungeon while said King was out doing God-only-knew what else, and he was downright miserable. He tried to ignore the pain in his stomach and throat and huddled in a corner of his cell to await whatever horrible fate the Ghost King had in store for him.

Not an hour later, the man who had abducted him, the King's page, appeared at his cell and unlocked it.

"My Liege wishes an audience with you in the dining hall."

Danny was torn between jumping up and accepting anything to do with food, and telling the page exactly where Pariah Dark could shove that wish. He went with his stomach and stood up, cracking his neck and stepping out of the cell. The page grabbed his arm with just enough force to make him keep up, but not hard enough to bruise, Danny found himself grateful for, and led the way out of the dungeon.

Danny took the time to look around as they walked, noting that in the short time since his incarceration, the castle began to look less like a decrepit ruin and more like...well...a nice castle. Minus the mounted animal heads and such, but still, nice. He realized that they had climbed two flights of stairs as he was looking around. "...The dining hall is upstairs?" he asked.

The page tightened his grip on Danny's arm fractionally. "No," he replied curtly. "His Majesty requested that you make yourself presentable before appearing in the dining hall."

"...What?"

The page made a growling sound of impatience. "Are you REALLY that dense, boy? My Liege wishes you to join him in the dining hall. He wants you to be presentable. You will make yourself clean and presentable. As they say in this day and age, do the arithmatic!"

Danny resisted the urge to correct the analogy, and just let himself be led through the halls; he was too hungry to argue. The page came to a set of double doors and opened them, non-too-gently pushing Danny inside. "Make sure he looks properly presentable to Our King."

"Yes, sir," a familiar female voice said, making Danny look up as the page closed the doors behind him.

"...Dora?"

Indeed, Princess Dorathea was in the room, looking about as terror-stricken as Danny was too famished to actually feel. She gave him a brave smile and walked over, leading him into the room by his hand. "Dora, what are you doing here?" Dora sighed and settled him dutifully on a large coffee table-sized ottoman.

"I was brought here to be a lady-in-waiting," she replied, rummaging through a sizable selection of clothing in a just-as-sizable closet. Danny glanced up, surprised.

"...But you're a princess!" he argued. Dora sighed again, tossing undesireable selections to the side, picking select pieces to drape over her free arm.

"To the Ghost King," she replied sullenly, "even other royalty are peasants. I'm only here because I complied with his demands...my brother..." She trailed off, giving Danny the indication that whatever happened to Prince Aragon was not pleasant. "...So I'm a lady-in-waiting now. Not that it was really any different from living with that tyrannical...!" She bit off the rest of her insult and turned to Danny. "Sir Danny, I'll have your clothes ready, if you wish to bathe."

Danny DID feel rather grimy from having been in a damp, dank cell for the better half of a whole day, so he nodded, standing up. "...Dora?"

"Yes, Sir Danny?"

"...Do you know what...HE wants with me?" Dora's hand froze as she reached for another article of clothing, then she collected herself.

"...I was told by the former Fright Knight..."

"FORMER Fright Knight?" Danny couldnt help but interrupt. Dora nodded.

"Yes," she said. "He's but a mere page now, on the same status as I...the man who brought you?" she clarified. Danny just gaped. "Well, he told me that our King wishes you to be his consort."

"...Yeah, I gathered that," Danny replied. "...Could you...um...tell me exactly what that is?" He REALLY didnt want to get on Pariah Dark's bad side again with another misconception. Dora looked at him in surprise before nodding to herself.

"I do forget that you are not of our time," she said. "A consort is the equivilant of a spouse to one of high royalty, or deity. To be his consort...you would have the status of a prince, Sir Danny."

Danny felt his body numb slightly, but only nodded and quickly vacated to the bathroom, where he found a large marble tub already filled with water. He shed his grimy clothing and stepped in, feeling a soothing, welcoming heat envelop him, and he became aware of a subtle scent from the water; an oil, perhaps, he thought. Well, whatever it was, it made him feel a LOT better.

He had closed his eyes and was resting quite peacefully when he became aware of another presence in the room. He opened his eyes to find Dora looking down at him, giving him a slightly humored smile. Danny shot up straight, blushing, mostly because his bathwater had no bubbles to cover anything.

"I just came to see if you were alright," she said, picking up a towel. "You need to get out now...the King's page informed me you have little time to meet the King in the dining hall."

"Okay," Danny said, still blushing. "Can you...um...not look, please?" Dora gave him a smile and obligingly turned around, letting Danny get out of the tub and quickly towel off. When Danny had the towel securely around his waist, Dora led him back into the dressing room, where a selection of simple but tasteful clothing were waiting for him.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Dora took the manticle around his wrist in her hand and fiddled with it, taking it off. "The King requested that you are to be ghost in his presence from now on."

Danny rolled his eyes, remembering Pariah Dark's 'inferior human' comment, and transformed, now clothed in his suit. He looked at Dora. "...Can you please..." He gestured to the other side of the clothing screen.

"Oh!" Dora exclaimed, blushing. "Of course...just...call if you need help." She scurried to the other side, leaving Danny to take his suit off and look to the clothing Dora had set out for him.

Black. Black, black, black. She knew him too well, he thought dryly. He quickly dressed in the black leggings, which were surprisingly comfortable and unrestricting; paired off with the close-fitting black undershirt, it wasnt too different from his suit, he found. The black tunic was loose and comfortable, and was clenched at the waist with a black belt with a silver buckle; all of this was in a fine silk-like material, he noted. Completing the outfit was a pair of black knee-high boots.

He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place and not riding up, then walked to the other side of the screen, presenting himself to Dora. "...How do I look?" he asked. Dora's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"...Like a...prince," she said hesitantly. Danny squirmed uncomfortably, and jumped a little when the door opened sharply and the page stepped in, eyeing Danny over critically for a moment.

"I shall escort you to the dining hall," he said, sounding as though he had prepared his speech. He turned to Dora. "Dispose of his human clothing." Dora inclined her head in understanding and gave Danny a brave look before Danny was taken firmly but gently by the arm once more and led down the halls and stairs.

Once they were a flight up from the dining hall, the page slowed their pace. "Speak only when spoken to, make no assumptions, and refer to the King as My Liege, Your Majesty, or My King." Danny took a moment to register that the former Fright Knight was giving him advice, and hung on to every word. "Mind your manners, do as he says, and for goodness sake, do NOT argue with him." He strightened up as they came to a pair of double doors and opened them. "My Liege, I present to you, Phantom."

He nudged Danny inside, and Danny saw that the dining hall was HUGE. However, there was only one long table in the very center of the room that was piled with food, and only two places set at either end of the table. Pariah Dark was already seated on the far end, and Danny was surprised to see that the Ghost King had reduced his size by what looked like half; he estimated Pariah Dark to be around six-foot-six by this point in order to comfortably sit down at the table.

Danny took the cue and stepped into the room, mentally cringing when the Ghost King waved the page away in dismissal, leaving him alone in the room. The page bowed his head and stepped out, closing the doors behind him.

"Sit," Pariah Dark commanded, and Danny fought like mad not to run to his chair in response. He forced himself to quickly but carefully situate himself in his chair, which was raised a little high so Danny could see Pariah Dark over the food and candelabras on the table. "I trust you are hungry," he stated almost carelessly. "I easily forget how fragile inferior human bodies are." He glanced up at Danny, who had barely moved an inch since sitting down, and made a subtle gesture with one hand, summoning two ghosts forward that looked like ghostly skeletons in servant clothing to serve food. Danny soon found his plate full with mouthwateringly delicious-smelling food. "Eat."

More than happy to oblige with THAT command, Danny minded the page's advice and minded his table manners, using his fingers to pry bite-sized pieces from his mutton and nibble it, forcing himself from gorging himself full of whatever he could reach. There were no utensils other than a crude spoon in which to eat soup with, so he was glad the dishes served could be eated with his fingers.

A few minutes into eating, he dared to look up to Pariah Dark, suddenly feeling incredibly self-consious when he found the Ghost King staring at him like a lab specimen. Seeing Danny looking at him, Pariah Dark made a noncommittal sound. "You eat like a bird," he commented, taking a long drink from his goblet.

Danny really didnt know whether that was an insult or just a simple observation, but he fought down an embarrassed blush and took a sip from his own goblet, nearly spitting it back out when he found out that it was filled with wine. He had still swallowed some, and the burn caused him to choke slightly.

"Do you not drink wine, boy?" Pariah Dark demanded. Danny cleared his throat slightly.

"N-no," he replied. "...I'm not of age yet." Pariah Dark stared at him as though trying to determine if Danny was telling the truth or not. "...The drinking age is 21...I'm only - "

"Seventeen," Pariah Dark finished a little sharply. "I am aware." Danny fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, his eyes downcast. He REALLY wanted out of here. He wanted to go home - .

Oh SHIT, he thought. Home! His parents had to be worried sick by now! He began to panic slightly, his eyes shifting around, instinctively looking for a way out of here.

"What are you thinking, boy?" Pariah Dark snapped, getting irritated with the half-breed's ever-changing moods. Danny jumped a little and stared pleadingly at the Ghost King.

"...I...I have to go home...!" he blurted out, a part of his brain screaming at him to have some sense of self-preservation and shut up, while the other, stronger, voice with less common sense overrode it to make his point. "...My parents...they - !"

"You ARE home!" Pariah Dark barked, smacking his hand down hard on the table enough to make the table shake and the candelabras nearly tip over. Danny flinched, and Pariah Dark slowly leaned back in his own chair. "I may have not made my intentions clear to you," he reiterated, sounding like it was physically angering him to speak calmly. "As brought to my attention, in this day and age, a consort is considered to be a derogatory title...meaning second-best or a whore, at its least offensive. Such is not what I mean.

"Back in my time as both a human and the Ghost King, a consort is a spouse, be it from marriage or offical companionship. Male consorts to kings were very common and even expected, because as I told you, female wives or consorts were generally for political expansion and heir-bearing. They were NOT whores or sex slaves." He gave Danny a hard stare, as though to physically drive his point across. "As Ghost King, you as my consort gives you the title and honor of the Prince of the Ghost Zone."

Danny sat back his chair, shocked. "...Are you..." he began softly, feeling overwhelmed - and a little naseaus - at the full revelation, "...essentially...asking me to MARRY you?"

Pariah Dark absently wondered if the boy really was this slow. "'Essentially', no," he replied. "I PLAN to marry you."

"Wow." Danny could feel that twitching above his right eye come back. "...Just...wow." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "...I..." He swallowed hard. "...I dont think...I can do that..."

Wrong thing to say. An aura of anger washed over the room, and Danny instinctively went in defensive mode, summoning up a shield as Pariah Dark stood up out of his chair and grew to his imposing twelve-foot form.

"Did I SAY you had a CHOICE, boy?" he shouted. "You will become my consort, or I will find a way to make your life as close to a living Hell as is within my power!"

"Well too late for THAT!" Danny shouted back, his habit of never letting his enemies having the last word kicking in. "Because I'm already IN Hell!" He barely managed to dodge a white-hot ecto-energy shot aimed right at him, and then immediately went into 'battle mode', creating ecto-ice balls in his hands to shoot back at the attacking Ghost King. Before he could fire them off, he was attacked from behind by royal guards, who knocked him down and kept him pinned, even as Danny's battle mode drove him further from reason and deeper into instinct-driven attempts to fight his way out like an animal, if need be.

He twisted around to the guards pinning him and shot ecto-ice shots from his eyes, then took a swipe at them, his ecto-ice encasing around his hand and creating deadly claws (a trick he had learned from Frostbite). He caught one of the guards in the face, knocking him off, and jumped up. His eyes glowed a dangerous blue, his hair flared to almost full-flame, and the ecto-ice around his hand began traveling up his arm to encase his body in impenetrable ice armor.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room froze at The King's Command. Pariah Dark glared at everyone in the room. "Guards, leave!" he commanded, leaving no room for hesitation or rebuttal. The guards immediately left, leaving him and Danny alone again. The Ghost King looked at Danny emotionlessly. "Lower your defenses."

At Pariah Dark's command, Danny's own powers rebelled against Danny's better judgement; his hair settled down, his eyes went back to normal, and the ice armor receeded and vanished. The adrenaline high Danny just had also vanished, and Danny sank to his knees, feeling exhausted; creating a 'living armor' from ice was tiring on his own powers, let alone when it took over for itself in defense.

"PAGE!" Danny winced at the Ghost King's very loud summon, and just seconds later, the page appeared. Pariah Dark pointed to Danny. "Take him to his chambers. Lock the doors. NOW."

The page quickly took Danny up by the arm and left, shutting the doors behind him, leaving Pariah Dark to himself in the dining hall.

...The boy had been keeping things from him, he realized. That instinct that kicked in to override conscious thought...that fascinating ice armor that had nearly defaced one of his guards...the boy was hard on his defense, if anything. That ice armor was a well-kept secret within the Far Frozen as flexible, malliable, and above all impenetrable. He himself had once commissioned armor from them, only to be turned down on the grounds of keeping the armor and its power within the ice-users only.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Pariah Dark sat back down at his chair, which had grown to accomodate his size. He had some thinking to do, if he wanted this to go the way he wanted.

* * *

**Stayed up 'till three finishing this off...enjoy.**


	5. Compromises

**Dont think I need to say 'thanks for the reviews', 'cause quite frankly, the numbers really speak for themselves!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - Compromises**

Danny spent the better part of what HAD to be a week in his rooms.

Not that they were'nt nice rooms, because they were; he had three in total, a bedroom, a sitting room, and a bathroom. His bedroom had a king-sized bed with hangings in red and purple. His sitting room had bookshelves lining the walls, a fireplace, and a Greecian chair he could nap in, if he so chose. It too was done in the red-and-purple color scheme. The bathroom was the same one as he used earlier, connected to the dressing room.

It would have been very nice, if he wasnt essentially grounded to these rooms.

After the page had put Danny in the rooms, muttering something about how no one ever listens to him, he told Danny that he was to stay in the rooms until the King called for his presence. Since then, the only people he'd seen were servants that delivered his food, and Dora, who kept him brief company until she was called.

Danny spent his time sleeping, soaking in the tub, and reading the books in the sitting room; the books were quite fascinating and riviting (the ones in English, anyway), and Danny thought they were adventure fantasy novels before realizing that they were either war journals or true odesseys written by adventure-seekers. Reading those made him wonder why history class never covered these time periods or happenings, but he put it out of his mind.

Days after he was incarcerated to his rooms, the former Fright Knight entered the sitting room, where Danny was engaged in a fascinating tale of a prince during a very important, life-altering war against a rival kingdom. He cleared is throat a few times to try to get Danny's attention, to no avail, then he finally stalked forward and pushed the book down so Danny could see him.

"The King wishes an audience with you," he said, sounding a bit peeved at having to actually get Danny's attention. Danny sighed, not really wanting to have another doomed meeting with his -shudder- fiance-to-be, but closed the book and carried it with him as the page led the way through the castle toward a wing that Danny hadnt been in before.

"This time, I hope you will heed my words and NOT argue with him," the page said stiffly, making Danny scowl.

"Wasnt my fault," he muttered back, shifting the book to his other hand. He ignored the sharp look the page gave him. "Not my fault he wont let anyone else voice their opinion."

"That's because he's the King, fool boy!" Fright hissed. "You dont contradict him! You dont talk back to him! You most certainly do NOT argue with him - !"

"Sounds to me like he NEEDS a talking back to!" Danny shot back, glaring at Fright. "He's not a god! He's not infallible! And I refuse to pretend he is!" He faced forward, a hard scowl on his face. Fright just stared at him for a moment.

"...Do not take this the wrong way," he said slowly, "but it is beyond me why he keeps you here with the wish to be his consort." Danny snorted.

"Maybe because I actually have the balls to argue with him," he replied sarcastically before sighing. "...But really...you and me both."

They both walked in silence until Fright came to a huge set of double-doors with an ornate gold P adorned between them. "This is the entryway into the King's personal quarters," Fright said. Danny arched a brow, silently asking why he should give a damn where they were. "If My Liege is inviting you into his quarters, it means that he wishes a...peaceful talk with you," he reiterated. "He will not risk senseless harm to his own living quarters, and so he wishes to...perhaps rein his temper with you this time. I ask that you both respect it, and not take advantage of it." He looked off to the side. "Heavens know that our world cannot take another rain of fire and brimstone after his last..." He broke off, the 'temper tantrum' left hanging for Danny to decipher.

Danny nodded, and Fright pushed the doors open. "I have brought you Phantom, My Liege," he said, giving a brief bow.

Pariah Dark, who was seated in a large wooden chair upholstered in animal skins in front of a large fire, nodded curtly and gestured Danny inside. The page gently nudged Danny forward and bowed out, closing the doors behind him.

Danny swallowed hard and looked around the room for a moment before stepping forward. The whole room, like his own, was made of stone, with furniture made of wood and animal skins, and walls decorated with ornate weapons and animal trophies, giving it an air of gentility.

There was a smaller chair across from Pariah Dark's that Danny was gestured to that he sat down in, and Danny took a moment to compose himself before daring to look up at the Ghost King.

Pariah Dark looked rather uncomfortable in his own chair, as though it caused him physical discomfort to attempt relaxing, something Danny found rather depressing. The Ghost King was staring at Danny, muscles on his brow flickering almost unnoticably to indicate that several beginnings to the topic to be brought up were being sorted through so he could begin the conversation without an argument. Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, Pariah Dark spoke up.

"I have told you of my intentions," he began, leaning back in his chair, propping his arms up on his elbows and putting one hand within the other contemplatively. When he made sure he had Danny's attentions, he continued. "My intentions are clear and evident; I intend to marry you. I intend for you to become my consort, and the Prince of the Ghost Zone. After much...thought..." _'More like 'after much of a violent hissy fit',' _Danny thought to himself. "...Although my intentions will not be changed...I am willing to hear what your terms are."

Danny blinked. "...My terms?" he asked. Pariah Dark nodded. "...Like...what do I want in all this?" Another nod. "...Other than for this NOT to happen?" A nod, though it was more curt and accompanied by an annoyed frown. Danny sighed, reaching up to massage his temples; he was getting a headache. "Listen," he said softly, trying not to rouse the Ghost King's anger. "I'm just seventeen...I'm still just a kid. I still have school, and friends, and a family, and...and I'm not ready at ALL for marriage...let alone to...to another MAN...!"

"You are seventeen, with a long list of accomplishments most older men have never dreamed of fulfilling," Pariah Dark interrupted gruffly. "In my day, seventeen was considered a full-grown man. When we first encountered in your fourteenth year, you would have still been considered a man for how valiently you fought." He scowled and stared into the fireplace. "...This day and age...it's backwards, I swear...!"

"...Be that as it may!" Danny cut back in with a bit of force in his voice. "I have a life back in the human world! I have a family, and friends, and my duties as my town's protector! I cant just leave that behind!"

"It is not like you are leaving it behind for nothing!" Pariah Dark argued back. "You are to be this world's PRINCE! Does it mean nothing to you that I find that you are the ONLY being I find worthy of this title?"

"Why not Vlad?" Danny found himself saying, a small part of his brain screaming for him to shut up and stop while Pariah Dark WASNT trying to kill him. Pariah Dark growled, and Danny had to continue. "Th...the other halfa? He's older than me...and I'm REALLY sure he's more powerful! Plus, he'd LOVE to be a prince - !"

"IF I WANTED THAT ARROGANT PISSANT, I WOULD HAVE SOUGHT HIM OUT!" Pariah Dark shouted, making Danny flinch and shut his mouth. Pariah Dark forced himself to calm down and leaned back in his chair. "The half-breed that calls himself 'Plasmius' has power, but his power is not pure." He growled to himself, and Danny debated making a break for the window behind him. "I sensed an...unnaturalness in his power..."

"We're HALFAS. We're nothing if not 'unnatural'," Danny said, scowling to himself. Pariah Dark glared at Danny.

"I meant, idiot boy, that the half-breed used unnatural means to acquire some of his power!" he barked, clenching his hands into his armrests. "Whereas YOU have NOT!"

Danny stared at the Ghost King. "...V...Vlad enhanced himself artificially?" he asked, insult creeping into his voice. "THAT'S why he's so powerful?" Before Pariah Dark could reply, Danny let out a sound of indignation and shot out of his chair, almost tipping it over. "I've BUSTED my ASS to get where I am today, and he throws his FAKE progress in my face everytime he manages to beat me! What the FUCKING HELL!" He threw the book he had brought with him on a table next to the chairs and pulled at his hair. "DAMMIT!"

Pariah Dark stared at Danny, feeling the same indignation at Vlad Plasmius' unnatural means of acquiring power, even with a different reason. Yes, he had found half-breeds in general a mite insulting, but Danny was a different matter; only a pure soul such as the boy's could have acquired the sacred ice powers of the Far Frozen. That was another reason why Pariah Dark didnt bother with Plasmius; Danny had a pure soul, quite unlike any ghosts' he had ever seen. That alone was enough to catch his interest.

Now trying to avoid his quarters being destroyed, Pariah Dark reached out and pushed Danny back into the chair. "You neednt worry about the false ghost," he said gruffly. "Consider it an honerable complement that I couldnt give a damn about his unnaturally-acquired power, and find your pure power enticing."

"Forgive me if I dont really appreciate the sentiment," Danny replied darkly, crossing his arms. He sat in silence for a long while. "...Is there any way I can convince you out of..." -shudder- "...marrying me?"

"None," Pariah Dark replied without hesitation. Danny sighed, leaning his forehead on his fist.

"Damn it," he muttered. "...I'm just...I'm not even eighteen yet...I can barely leave the house without my parents' permission, let alone get married...!"

"Is eighteen such an important age?" Pariah Dark asked, sounding as though he found the matter ridiculous. Danny nodded sharply, his eyes still shut tightly to ward off the massive migraine. "Why?"

"It's the age that I'm recognized as an adult," Danny replied, sighing. "...It's...kinda weird, I know, but...that's the way it is."

Pariah Dark made a noncommital sound and gestured to Danny. "It matters not, at this point. I am willing to extend the engamement until your eighteenth year, but until then, I am still willing to hear your terms."

Sighing, seeing that Pariah Dark was NOT going to let it go, Danny raised his head and gave Pariah Dark a bland look. "My terms? Fine." He sat up straight, looking Pariah Dark in the eye. "1) Stop terrorizing the ghosts." Pariah Dark opened his mouth in objection, but Danny went right on. "2) Stay out of the human world. 3) Let me visit my friends and family. And 4) let me have say in the way you run the kingdom." He leaned back in his chair. "There. Those are my terms, take 'em or leave 'em."

Pariah Dark looked about ready to completely blow a gasket, but the only thing that suffered his wrath were the armrests, which splintered under his hands. "Impertinant brat," he growled. Danny scowled right back. He HATED being called impertinant brat (nearly every ghost he'd fought called him that).

"You asked for my terms, and I told you. Dont bite MY head off just because you didnt like what I gave." Danny stared the Ghost King right in the eye, having learned long ago that breaking eye contact first was the sign of the weaker ghost, and Danny was damned to an early Hell if he was going to let Pariah Dark think him weak. After a few minutes of the stare-off, Pariah Dark scowled.

"You may go," he said, gesturing Danny to the door. Danny stood and turned, resisting the urge to stalk out and slam the door behind him, and opened the door, finding the page on the other side. "Take him back to his rooms," he commanded.

Fright nodded and led Danny out of the wing with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I see you and the room are intact," he commented dryly. Danny snorted.

"For now," he griped. "He wanted to ask me what my terms were for the," - shudder - "marriage. Like we're discussing a prenup or something..."

"Terms ARE prenuptuals in this case, boy," Fright replied, rolling his eyes. "What did you request?"

Danny gave him a sidelong glance and relayed his terms to Fright, who stared at him. "...What?"

Fright shook his head. "...You certainly have a pair on you," he muttered, walking into Danny's wing of the castle. "I'm amazed My Liege didnt descintegrate you where you sat."

"...To be honest? Ditto."

They finally came to Danny's rooms, and page gave a brief nod before turning.

"...Wait."

Fright turned back around, seeing Danny wringing his hands. "Could you...please tell my friends I'm okay? And...to stay away. I dont want them getting hurt."

The page blinked in surprise from the request, then collected himself. "I shall see what I can do." With that, he turned and left Danny in his rooms.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda ending on a frayed rope, but meh. I have more.**


	6. Interludes

**OBLIGATORY RANDOM CLICHE PRAISE TO THE FAITHFUL REVIEWERS**

**...That is all.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Interludes**

Pariah Dark had spent close to three days thinking over those terms that his consort-to-be had given him, all the while pondering over his initial decision to continue the engagement with the insubordinate half-breed. Never in his life and unlife had he encountered such a rebellious person. Even through his megalomania, he could see that the boy would not be swayed to bow and scrape, even if the living half of his life depended on it; the tempermental wit he caught glimpses of was a testimony to that.

But anyway...the terms.

Stop terrorizing the ghosts? Phantom called it 'terrorizing'. Pariah Dark called it 'diplomacy'. It was how he ran his kingdom, quelled uprisings, and kept his subjects in line. Ghosts were not like humans, he knew - ghosts had powers humans did not have, and collectively, those powers could be a threat to his throne, something he was NOT about to let happen for a second time. He would have to sit the boy down and actually explain his method of ruling, something he was NOT looking forward to.

The second term, staying out of the human world, he could comply with. Hell, people died every day and many of them became ghosts; he would have more in his kingdom to come, no problem.

The third, letting him see his friends and family, WOULD have problems. From what he gathered, his friends and family were - mostly - human, and if he were to stay out of the human world, then so would his Prince. And he would be damned once more if he was going to let humans in turn sully HIS world. He would have to speak further into that matter with the boy later.

The final term gave him the most conflicted thoughts - Phantom wanted equal share in running the kingdom. He could tell from their limited interactions that the boy's way of running things would definitely clash with his own. But if it kept the boy here...he did some self-debating on the matter.

When he had come across the small 'kingdom' of Prince Aragon and his sister and demanded they work for him as a page and lady-in-waiting, the arrogant 'prince' had vehemently refused and had said a few choice words that left him nothing if not a broken puddle of ectoplasm. The princess, a timid but level-headed girl, had agreed when he said he needed a lady-in-waiting. When he told her she was to be the lady-in-waiting to his consort-to-be, Danny Phantom, she seemed all-too-eager to leave with him.

That intrigued him a bit, and so he had done some thinking and research. It was obvious from the boy's elemental power that he had allies with the Far Frozen, and as his consort, the Far Frozen were HIS allies, too. However, it was blatently obvious that those beings followed Phantom first, and the Ghost King second. If he and Phantom collaborated, then the Far Frozen would work for HIS benefit, too.

On another note, Phantom had allies in other powerful or useful ghosts, as well. And those he was not allied with, had a level of respect for him. Pariah Dark recalled the last time he was awakened; powerful ghosts that were once enemies with the boy had helped seal him back in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Those ghosts had no respect for the Ghost King; only fear. However, even though they were on fighting terms with Phantom, they RESPECTED him. Which meant Phantom could be the intermediary that quelled conflicts and uprisings BEFORE they began.

As nice as that sounded, it also instilled a spark of anger within Pariah Dark. HE was the Ghost King. HE was supposed to be the one his subjects respected. NOT his consort!

THAT little internal tantrum raged for about two days before Pariah Dark managed to calm himself down and look at it logically. Let his Prince have the respect for now; if he played his cards right, he would get the respect in time as well. Perhaps this ruling collaboration COULD work...he had about nine months until the boy's eighteenth year to work the kinks out. Plenty of time.

Making a mental note to speak to his consort-to-be tomorrow about it, Pariah Dark turned to a large book that made its use as a journal of sorts, and began writing down his OWN clauses to the terms Phantom gave him.

* * *

Fright heaved a sigh and swung up to Fright Mare's saddle, giving her instructions to head to the nearest Amity Park portal. He had been putting off the promised visit to the human world to let the boy's friends know he was okay for three days, but if he didnt abide by a promise to his future Prince, he was certain to be demoted once more by His Liege.

Not wanting THAT fate to befall him, he rode out through a portal and turned them both invisible and began scanning the area for those two children that always accompanied the boy. It didnt take him long to locate them. They were at Fenton Works, the home and workplace of those imcompetent 'ghost hunters' the boy called parents.

This wouldnt do at all; the boy had told him to tell his friends, not his family. Understandable, really. If he told the friends, they would relay the message to the parents without him having to actually fight his way back home. The fun part, now, was getting the two away from the rest of the boy's family.

He observed them all for some time, well after dusk, until the pair left Fenton Works, no doubt to go to their own homes.

Excellent.

Waiting until they were alone, Fright steered Fright Mare to the ground and made himself visible, making his voice and demeanor calm and non-threatening to avoid the expected reaction. "Samantha Manson. Tucker Foley."

...Wishful thinking. Both of the teenagers whipped around, instincts from three-plus-years of ghost fighting kicking in as they reached for their respective weapons.

Fright hopped off of his Mare and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I have word from Phantom!" he said quickly, getting their attentions before they attacked him. He was successful, and both Sam and Tucker froze at the mention of their friend.

"You know where Danny is?" Sam asked, her eyes full of worry. Fright nodded. "Where is he? Who took him?"

"Phantom is currently in the Ghost Zone, and has given me a message for the two of you." He paused, almost as if to build up the ambience. "He is safe, unharmed, and unable to see you for the interim...but he has also told me to inform you that you are NOT to try to 'rescue him'. Stay out of our world."

"Oh, yeah, right!" Tucker spoke up angrily. "And how do we know YOU'RE not just holding him hostage, or hurting him, or - !"

"If it is proof you require, I will be more than happy to provide it for you," Fright cut in quickly. "There are happenings in our world that humans such as yourselves neednt concern yourselves with, and Phantom is a vital part of these happenings. To take him out of the Ghost Zone right now would have...disasterous concequences."

"...What kind of concequences?" Sam asked slowly, looking more worried, and subsequently more eager to go rescue Danny. Fright wondered if he should tell them the whole story, but decided against it. If the boy had misconstrued the situation, the gods only knew how these paranoid teenagers would take it.

"...You would word it as...a change in social structure," he said, choosing his words carefully. "Phantom is without a doubt a very important person in the Ghost Zone...he is...needed, you might say. For the changes that are being made."

"What, like, he's being made President, or something?" Tucker asked. Fright felt his eye twitch.

"...Something like that," he replied. "...More like...Vice President. A...co-leader."

Pensieve silence.

"...Danny's going to be a ruler of the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked, getting the gist first. Fright nodded. "...But why cant we see him?"

"Phantom is currently going through a...collaboration with his co-leader," Fright replied, hoping and praying to whatever god precided over this realm that His Leige wasnt listening to this. "I can assure you, though...visits may be permitted, should things go smoothly, and he will be able to provide you with more information. For now, I'm just the messenger, telling you that Phantom is safe and he just wants you to know that."

There was more silence that was broken by Tucker. "...What do we tell his parents?" he asked. Fright shrugged.

"Not my problem," he said. "But what I DO know, is that they are ghost hunters, and their son is in the Ghost Zone. If they head into our world, guns blazing and shooting at the ghosts in search of him...they may become permanant members of the Ghost Zone as a result. My advice? Dont tell them. Let the situation see itself out."

Sam and Tucker looked conflicted and upset by this revelation, but Fright could do nothing to ease their burden.

"...We should still tell Jazz," Sam told Tucker. "She'd understand, and she's smart enough to think of something to tell her parents..."

"Right," Tucker agreed, doing some thinking. "...Well...what about...you know..." He made a face. "...Vlad?"

"Yeah, he's half-ghost, too," Sam concurred. "Would he know...?"

"Vlad Plasmius does NOT know, and does not NEED to know," Fright cut in sharply. "Steps have been taken to insure that the...half-breed does not take advantage of this situation in an attempt to gain control for himself. Surely you can understand."

Sam and Tucker nodded, knowing and understanding all-too-well, indeed.

"Right," Fright said, mounting his Mare again. "I must return to the Ghost Zone poste haste. Next time, I will bring you proof of Phantom's safety." He nodded to them and turned invisible before guiding Fright Mare back into the Ghost Zone, hoping that he wasnt missed by His Liege.

* * *

**This was just an interlude, but we'll get back to the main story soon.**


	7. Negotiations, Part 1

**CHAPTER 6 - Negotiations, Part 1**

* * *

Danny woke up in bed to the feeling that it was going to be a tense sort of day. He learned a few days ago that the castle walls positively oozed the demeanor Pariah Dark was in, and right now, the Ghost King was tense. Something was either going to happen, something already DID happen -

"Phantom, My Liege wishes your presence in the War Room."

- or they were going to have another discussion. Great.

Danny gave Fright the affirmative and headed into the dressing room, where Dora selected yet another pure black ensemble for him to wear, and then was led to the War Room by Fright. En route, he initiated some conversation.

"...Why the War Room?" he asked as casually as he could. Fright flicked his gaze at Danny before staring ahead again.

"I believe My Liege wishes to discuss juristictions and leadership plans with you," he replied. "Perhaps he means to...collaborate with you."

"Oh," Danny replied. "...Alright."

"Indeed."

They walked in silence all the way to the War Room, which was a large stone room with an enormous window that covered almost an entire wall, and opposite it was a huge tapestry that depicted a coat of arms of a horned skull, that Danny guessed was Pariah Dark's own emblem. In the middle of the room was a large table that could easily seat about thirteen men the size of Pariah Dark's 12-foot stature, but there were only two seats.

Seated at one of them was the Ghost King, who was looking over a large scrolled map with avid interest. He didnt look up until Fright rapped his knuckles on the doorframe.

"I've brought Phantom, My Liege," he announced. Pariah Dark nodded and gestured Danny in, and Fright took his leave.

Danny walked over to the large table and stood next to the empty seat. Pariah Dark nodded again, and Danny sat down. The Ghost King pushed the map aside and gave his attention to Danny.

"I've called you here today to discuss your role as Prince," he said, folding his hands on the table top. "I have thought over your terms, and wish to discuss them with you." Danny nodded, and he continued, taking out the book he'd written his thoughts on the matter in. "Your first term, for me to stop terrorizing the ghosts..." He scowled. "...Boy, tell me of your government."

...That was an unexpected and somewhat errelevant question. Nevertheless, Danny answered. "We have a president," he began, "and a vice-president..." He went on to explain everything he had learned in US Government class, all the while seeing Pariah Dark's scowl deepen as he spoke. He finally finished talking about senators when the Ghost King raised a hand for silence.

"I've heard enough," he said, "to know that your form of government is flawed."

"Of course it's flawed!" Danny replied. "ALL forms of government are flawed!" Before Pariah Dark could get on him for interrupting, he continued. "Monarchy, Communism, Fascism, Democracy...it's ALL flawed! There IS no perfect form of government, no matter how much 'terror' you put into it! But terror is what causes uprisings and THAT'S why the ghosts faught back last time - !"

"ENOUGH!" Pariah Dark shouted, silencing Danny. He gave the halfa a cold stare. "Fool boy! I KNOW about government! I was a king from my fifteenth year until the time I died, and a king after that to this point! I have seen many techniques of monarchy, and NONE of them are perfect! I KNOW this! But I ALSO know that it is better to be feared than loved by your people!

"When your people love you, rebels in your kingdom think you weak and easily toppled. If you are feared, the rebels dare not defy you, and they are better behaved!" He made sure Danny had his complete attention before continuing. "Ghosts are harder to rule than humans for the sole reason that they too have power. Ghosts are powerful, arrogant undead creatures that become unruly if not put in their place. If they do not FEAR you, they will rise AGAINST you. I'm QUITE sure you know what I'm talking about."

Danny faught down a blush, remembering the incident about three years prior. Seeing the boy abashed, Pariah Dark went on.

"I rule by fear, because, like my human subjects of long ago, beloved kings are toppled easily. Feared kings rule longer. It's a basic fact."

"A fact, but a flawed one," Danny shot back, scowling himself. "In my experience, and one you have to know for yourself, ghosts are like animals. When backed into a corner, they fight tooth and nail to get out alive...in a manner of speaking. When a whole population of them are threatened, no matter if they were enemies before, they will band together to get rid of the common threat. I'm QUTE sure you know what I'm talking about." He sent the Ghost King his most mocking tone he could.

Pariah Dark felt a twitch in his missing eye, but he forced himself NOT to lose his composure. "So," he replied with forced calmness, "it would seem that we are on opposite views of how to run a kingdom."

"Duh," Danny replied, rolling his eyes. "YOU want to be feared. I want to be compassionate. Is there any middle ground?" Danny paused and shook his head a little. Compromising on how to run a kingdom with his fiance? Damn it to Hell, he had to get out of here... "...OTHER than you being a tyrant and me being a total softy on them, I mean," he added sarcastically.

More twitching. "Are you asking me to be less of what I am?" he asked, a sneer creeping into his voice. "Because if you are, you are sorely mistaken. I refuse to be less than what I am."

"You mean to tell me that you're PURE malice, evil, and lack of compassion?" Danny asked. "If so, then why even BOTHER with me as a consort? What's the point?"

Rather than giving away the fact that he didnt even know himself, Pariah Dark pretended to ignore the question and go on. "What would you have me do?" he asked, glaring. "I run my kingdom with an iron fist, and - !"

"AND," Danny interrupted, "it's gotten you several hundred years of sleep in a sarcophagus, your subjects hating you, and ever ghost who's ever to come in the future hating you upon arrival!" Danny glared right back, refusing to break eye contact. "You were locked away because the ghosts HATED you, Pariah! They. HATED. You. And now that you have another chance to change, you're just going to throw that away, maybe to have the same thing happen again!

"There's a saying, 'history has a way of repeating itself'. And it's TRUE, in your case!" Danny pushed on the table, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I'm not asking you to change who you are, I'm asking you to change how you act! Instead of getting the ghosts to hate you right off the back, try getting them to TRUST you first!" With that, he turned and stalked out of the War Room without a dismissal, leaving Pariah Dark to sit gaping after him, frozen at the unexpected and appalling tongue-lashing his consort-to-be had just given him.

Never...in ALL his years as a king...!

While Pariah Dark was left sitting in the War Room, trying to sort his thoughts on the matter, Fright, who was listening from outside the doors, stared between his King and his future Prince in awe.

_'Maybe the boy was right,' _he thought to himself. _'Maybe the King DOES keep him around because he has the pair to argue with him...'_

Feeling his respect for the boy go up a few notches, Fright followed Danny to make sure he didnt try to escape, or anything.

* * *

**Mmmyep...four parts to a negotiation. Fuuuuuuuun...**


	8. Negotiations, Part 2

**CHAPTER 7 - Negotiations, Part 2**

Pariah Dark took about two days to a) process the fact that Danny completely and utterly disrespected him and b) calm himself down after the fact. He knew he had to get these negotiations out of the way, so after procrastinating another day, he sent Fright to get his fiance.

He had a bit of a wait in the War Room, and he guessed it was because Danny had raised some Hell about coming. He was proven right when he saw Danny's annoyed expression and Fright's weary one. After Fright announced Danny's arrival and left, Pariah Dark gestured the halfa in and to the chair opposite his own. Danny sat down, and an awkward silence resonated for a few minutes.

"We need to complete the term negotiations," Pariah Dark finally spoke up. "Preferably before your eighteenth year."

Danny really couldnt tell if Pariah Dark was making a dry joke or not, but he went with 'not'. "Right," he replied. "So. What do we do today?" Pariah Dark ignored the almost mocking tone and opened his journal again, looking over his written thoughts.

"...Perhaps..." he began slowly, getting Danny's attention, "...we COULD try to find middle ground in our ruling methods." He glanced up at Danny, who blinked in surprise. "Perhaps we synergize our ruling methods depending on the situation, and see how that works out. It's just a suggestion."

Danny was still blinking at the Ghost King, incredulous to his sudden compromising attitude. Still, he really didnt want to push his luck today, and just nodded. Pariah Dark nodded back, and turned a page.

"Your second term was for me to stay out of the human world. This I can easily promise. However, for that to happen, I want assurance that humans will not come HERE." He gave Danny a level stare. "Which means all artificial portals are to be destroyed, and any future ones that are created to be immediately dispatched. It is only fair."

Danny thought about it for a moment and realized that yes; it WAS fair. Afterall, ghost activity escalated when his parents made the Fenton Portal, and if it was permanently shut down, as well as Vlad's, then ghost activity in the human world would continue in the natural portals as normally as before. That, and his friends and family would be safe. So he nodded. "It's fair," he concurred.

Pariah Dark nodded, and turned the page. "That will, however, cause problems with your third term," he said. "Unless you can find a natural portal into the human world, or create portals yourself, visiting your friends and family will prove difficult."

Danny sighed, leaning back in his chair. Damn hindsight... How was he supposed to ease around THAT clause? He racked his brain for a few minues for an answer, and his memory brought up three years back, when he faught his future self. Wasnt his evil self able to create portals? He may learn that in this future, so he saved that as a possibility, and turned his attention back to Pariah Dark. "Alright," he said. "I can figure something out later."

The Ghost King nodded again, glad he was getting through this quickly and without hassle. "Now your fourth term," he said, running his finger down his own writing, "leaves much to be discussed. I can understand that you want say in running the kingdom; it's only natural, what with you its future Prince, but I need to know that we will at least be on the same proverbial page on important matters. I would be most displeased if you made a major decision without my consent." He gave Danny a level stare, and Danny nodded back.

"I understand," Danny replied. "But I want the same from you." He sat up straighter in his chair. "Many ghosts here are my friends and allies. If YOU made an important decree that would hinder them, or wouldnt be for their best interest, it would reflect badly on ME." He stared Pariah Dark right in the eye. "I worked HARD to earn their trust and friendship, Pariah, and I DONT want to lose that."

Pariah Dark stared at his young consort-to-be, a bit surprised by the boy's sincerity. He knew Danny had allies and friends here, but he didnt know how close they were. If Danny was to become the Ghost Prince, the boy would be prepared to defend them no matter what. And the last thing Pariah Dark wanted was to be on opposition with his consort on an important matter.

"...I understand," he said, though not really thoroughly understanding at all. "And I am...willing to share the kingdom with you, as it should be. I assure you that we can and will collaborate on ruling the kingdom."

Danny nodded, but all the while thinking 'we'll see' to himself.

Pariah Dark nodded back, turning another page in his journal. "Now, I have a few clauses of my own, for your terms," he said, ignoring the barely-audible 'I knew it' groan from Danny's end of the table. "If I stop 'terrorizing' the ghosts, as you put it, I want your word that you will not aid them in an uprising against me."

Danny gaped at the Ghost King, his expression screaming 'are you kidding me?'. "What?" was all he could manage to let slip through his comprehension sieve. Pariah Dark sighed.

"You are to be my consort," he explained slowly, as though talking to a child...well. Anyway. "My spouse. My Prince. We are to be two parts of one figurehead of the kingdom, and if you break away to aid the subjects in an uprising, then you would have betrayed the sancitity of our marriage. It would be unfaithfulness, high treason, and above all, betrayal to me. None of which I will tolerate in the LEAST."

Danny could understand that; he knew that good marriages were based on faithfulness and trust, and he put that in a mental note aside to look into later. Seeing that Pariah Dark wanted a response, he nodded. The Ghost King nodded shortly and went back to his notes.

"The clause for your second term is, as I stated before, the destruction of all artificial portals, and prohibiting the use and possession of human-world items in our world. Ghosts are ghosts, and humans are humans; if ghosts happen to find a way into the human world and choose to remain there for some reason, then fine. But I will not tolerate humans or their contriband in our world. At ALL."

"Is that why you had Dora burn my clothes?" Danny deadpanned. Pariah Dark nodded, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Exactly," he replied. "You are a ghost, and you are to be royalty. You shall dress as such, in ghost-made clothing, NOT human clothing...what is it NOW?" he asked, exasperated, when Danny gestured to cut in.

"I KNOW that it hasnt escaped your memory that I'm only HALF ghost," Danny said. He paused, seeing Pariah Dark's eye twitch. "And as half human...I still have...roots and connections to the human world. I cant just...leave it behind like 'that'!" He snapped his fingers in emphasis. "I mean...what am I supposed to do once we marry? Die completely?" He snorted.

Then he was shocked, frozen to his core, when Pariah Dark nodded.

"Of course," the Ghost King said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are to be the Prince of all the Ghost World. Which means you would have to be a pure - ." He was cut off by Danny shooting out of his chair, hyperventilating.

"WHAT!" he screamed, backing up. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! WHAT THE **FUCK**!"

"SIT DOWN!" Pariah Dark shouted back, immediately seeing the error in his wording of his proposition. "I DID **NOT** MEAN IT LIKE THA - !"

"**FUCK** THIS MARRIAGE!" Danny hollered, running toward the door. "FUCK THIS! I AM NOT GONNA BE KILLED! I **WONT**! PERIOD!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Pariah Dark yelled, bolting after Danny, who was shooting down the hall like the living half of his life depended on it, which did, in a manner of speaking. "BOY, I AM **NOT** GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN - !" When Danny didnt heed his warning, Pariah Dark held out his hand and shot a blast of white-hot red ectoplasm at Danny.

It struck head-on, and Danny crashed into a wall, knocked out cold. When Pariah Dark finally caught up, Danny's transformation rings sprung forth and Danny turned human again.

The Ghost King stared at the boy for a few moments. It really didnt sink in until that moment that Danny Phantom wasnt JUST half-ghost...he was half-human, too. And humans, on the whole, were fragile, scared creatures, frightened to the bone of death. Cursing vehemently under his breath at both his horrible timing and wording of his most important clause of the marriage, he bent down and easily picked Danny up, noting that the boy was definitely going to have a hell of a headache when he woke up.

He carried Danny back to his rooms, where Dorathea was straightening up, and didnt miss the horrified look on her face; not because he was there, and she feared for her afterlife, as such the case was with ghosts in his general vicinity, but rather because of the sight of Danny, who looked quite pale for human standards and had a large bruise on the side of his face.

Pariah Dark laid Danny down on his bed and turned to the former princess. "Tend to his wound, and instruct him to stay in bed until it's healed," he commanded. Dora barely gave him an affirmative nod before rushing to the bathroom to run some water for Danny.

When he was sure Dora had his consort-to-be situated, Pariah Dark left Danny's room and headed for his own rooms, cursing it all to the deepest recesses of Tartarus en route.

* * *

**Romantic, innit? *sarcasm* **


	9. Negotiations, Part 3

**Again, thanks for the reviews! Your critiques sustain me! That, and ginger ale. But anyway.**

**Hokai! To reviewer REBD who had questions: **

**Q. Is someone from outside the Ghost Zone is going to put their nose into this? I'm just wonding if it's going to be before or after Danny is married.  
A. Yes, someone WILL put their nose into it. Later.**

**Q. How long is it to Danny 18th birthday?**  
**A. About nine months.**

**Q. Is Pariah Dark really going to try to finish killing Danny?**  
**A. The answer to that is in this chapter. Read on.**

**Now, on with the story, ja?**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Negotiations, Part 3**

It took three days for Danny's bruise to heal and the headache to go away, but then the newer headache of having to deal with Pariah Dark again set in, and he attempted to fake illness to avoid the inevitable.

And he would've gotten away with it too...if it werent for that meddling Dora...

The former princess had actually pulled him out of bed, pushed him into the bathroom, and after an hour of him sulking in the tub, had come in and stood by the tub staring at him with her arms crossed until he got so uncomfortable, he HAD to get out and get dressed.

When he asked her WHY he had to get up, she gave him a stern glare that looked both cute and frightening, like he was getting a glimpse of the dragon inside, and decided to shut up while she explained.

"You're going to become a PRINCE, Sir Danny!" she said, sounding like she'd been wanting to say this for a long while now. She took his shoulders in her hands and looked him in the eye. "You will become a ruler of all of us! Have you any idea how much hope you will bring to people when the engagement is announced? Even those who do not like you will stand behind you in this union." She paused, sighing, clenching her fingers into his tunic top.

"...Sir Danny...when I first felt the return of our King...I felt a hopelessness like none I have ever felt before, in life and unlife." He looked up at him with teary ruby eyes. "...But when I was told you were to be the King's consort...I felt hope. Hope for myself, my friends...for everyone in our world. I have already seen what your presence does to him...I believe that you are the balance to the King...to make everything peaceful in this world. To make his reign RIGHT this time around. So please..." She lowered her head, sobs hitching up her throat. "...Please...make it work...I've never asked ANYTHING of you, Sir Danny Phantom, but please...!"

Danny put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, clenching his teeth together to resist an outpour of unbecoming emotions that welled in his own chest. He knew Dora was right; the other ghosts in the Zone would look to him for hope in this seemingly hopeless situation, and he had to step up to that mantle and be a hero...a hero of a different sort this time. Selflessness, self-sacrifice, and a level head and temperment were what he needed to help his people.

...His people... He inwardly gave a weak laugh; he already sounded like the Ghost Prince, didnt he?

Danny pulled away from Dora after a few minues and smiled at her. "I understand," he said, looking her in the eye. Dora smiled back and wiped at her eyes with her hands.

"Oh, look at me, blubbering like a milk maid...!" she quipped to herself. She situated herself properly and sighed. I shall send for the page..."

"Dont bother," Danny said, hooking his belt arond his waist and pulling on a pair of black gloves. "I'll see to Pariah myself." Giving her another smile, he transformed into Phantom and turned and left his room on his own for the first time since arriving to the castle.

Dora watched him leave, and shook her head, a mirthful smile playing at her lips. Only Danny could call Pariah Dark by his given name out loud, she thought. This monarchy was certain to be entertaining, if anything.

* * *

Danny made his way through the halls to the King's Wing, not even looking at any of the ghost guards. He kept his posture upright and confident, to give the illusion that Pariah Dark had called for Danny to arrive by himself, like a big boy ghost, instead of having to be babysat by the former Fright Knight. It worked, obviously, and Danny found himself standing in front of the Ghost King's quarters doors. He took a moment to compose himself before knocking with the side of his fist to get the sound across to the other side.

It only took a moment for the Ghost King to bark out a curt "ENTER!", and Danny opened the doors, finding Pariah Dark sitting in his large chair in front of the fireplace, looking over scrolls and jotting down notes in that journal book he always brought with him during their 'talks'. He didnt look up when Danny entered, and Danny figured Pariah Dark thought he was Fright. After a few moments of silence, Pariah Dark spoke up irritably.

"What is it, Fright?" he demanded, sounding a little tired, to Danny's surprise. Danny took a needless breath and let it out.

"...I came to talk."

Pariah Dark's writing hand froze at the sound of Danny's voice, and the Ghost King looked up, his remaining eye widening at the sight of him, then narrowing at seeing he was alone. "Who brought you?" he demanded, putting the quill down. Danny held his fiance's stare.

"No one," he replied, stepping inside and closing the doors behind him. "If I am to be Prince, I cant very well be expected to be babysat around what is soon to be my own castle, can I not?" Inwardly, he gave himself a high-five at the regal tone he managed with the Ghost King. It seemed to catch Pariah Dark's attention, for the Ghost King stared at him for a moment before blinking and setting the journal down on the table.

"...You wish to talk," he said. It was a statement, but Danny heard it more as a question, and nodded.

"...I do," he said, boldly stepping further in the room and sitting down across from the Ghost King. "...I...realize I...reacted irrationally a few days ago..."

"No," Pariah Dark interrupted in the same tired tone Danny heard earlier. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You reacted perfectly rationally for a boy who was just told he was to die on his eighteenth year. My choice of words were unwise, and I wish to correct any misconceptions."

Danny found an undertone of a question, and nodded. "...I'm...willing to hear it," he replied, his fingers clenching the chair's arms slightly. Pariah Dark gave him a quick glance before nodding to himself.

"On the day we marry," he began slowly, to avoid any aforementioned misconception, "you shall drink of a wine that will stop your heart and make you completely ghost." He gestured to a few scrolls on the table. "I have done research in ways of which you will become a pure ghost with the least possible pain or trouble, and this particular rare wine - The Drink of the Dead - will merely stop your heart from beating. If you drink it in your ghost form, then you will merely feel your heart cease beating...and you will no longer have a human form."

Danny listened with rapt attention, and was surprised that that was all Pariah Dark had planned to do to 'kill' him. It didnt even sound all that painful, to be honest; sure, having to feel your heart stop couldnt be a picnic, but it was better than, say, getting it run through with a sword, being strangled, or drowned, or any other of the hundred scenaros that had run through his mind three days prior. Just drink a ghost wine, and his heart stopped. That was it. Granted, it was technically poisoning, but Danny wasnt really in the mindset to split hairs at the moment.

"...I got it," Danny replied after a moment of thought, nodding to Pariah Dark. "Thanks for...eh...clearing that up." MAN, this was awkward...

Pariah Dark nodded back curtly, tapping a finger to the arm of his own chair. "As for your terms," he said after a moment's pregnant pause, "I am willing to let you visit your human family and friends for one week to sort your affairs in order. You may choose the time of your visit, perhaps around this 'Christmas' I have heard some ghosts talking about. After your return, all artificial portals will be destroyed."

Danny nodded, feeling a rush of joy at the prospect of seeing his friends and family again; then he felt a trickle of cold dread slip into his gut. What was he going to tell his PARENTS? Alright...calm down...cross that bridge when we come to it, Danny... He took a deep breath and let it out. "Sounds fair," he said. "Anything else?"

Pariah Dark nodded. "I intend to announce the engament within the next three months, " he said. "I wish of all who can to be there at the annoucement.

That was code for 'make a public specticle out of it', Danny knew, but he saw the significance in it; the public knows, the public prepares, and Danny can give the ghosts some hope for their future. He got a sudden flash of inspiration.

"What about Christmas Day?" he asked. Pariah Dark looked up, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why that day?" he queried. Danny blinked.

"...The Truce?" he asked, gesturing a little with his hand. Blank stare from Pariah Dark's end of the room. Danny sighed. "It might have been after your...last reign...but anyway, all ghosts form a truce on Christmas Day, and take a vow to not fight or cause another ghost harm. Parties are usually held, and everyone is a friend of everyone else for a day." He shrugged. "If you wait until Christmas Day, then most of the ghosts will be in the Zone, and if you take the Truce Vow too, no one will fight, and everyone can be there with no trouble."

Pariah Dark nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Wise choice, Phantom," he said. "What day, precisely, is Christmas Day?"

Wondering just how old this ghost was, Danny answered, "December 25th. Truce officially starts sunrise, and ends sunrise on the 26th. That gives you plenty of time to rally who you can for the...erm...public announcement."

The Ghost King nodded in thought, giving Danny the closest resemblence to a smile the halfa knew he would probably ever see. "Very good thinking," he said, picking his journal book back up. "...If that was all the questions you had..."

"There is...something I've been meaning to ask," Danny replied, getting the Ghost King's attentions again. Pariah Dark looked up, and Danny took a moment to gather the wits to ask. "...Is there anything I can do around here?"

Pariah Dark frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. Danny gave him a deadpan stare.

"My rooms are nice enough," he said, "but quite frankly, I'm bored. I've read nearly every book in English there is in the sitting room, and there's, like...NOTHING else for me to do." He leaned back in his chair, slumping, and looking for all the world like, indeed, a bored teenager. "Are there...any other rooms in this place I can visit?"

Pariah Dark stared at Danny for a few moments. "...Are you asking me permission to explore your own home?" he asked. Danny gave him a 'duh' look back, and the Ghost King set his quill down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Boy, I havent had you restricted to your rooms since our last dinner in the dining hall. That was meant for the night, and you were free to roam about - supervised - as you chose. Didnt you know that?"

Danny stared back at Pariah Dark, feeling a small tick above his left eye. "...Apparantly, I never got the memo," he replied tersely. He blinked and sat upright when Pariah Dark actually snorted.

"Well now you do," the Ghost King said, picking his book and quill back up. "There's plenty in this castle for a boy to amuse himself with. Have Fright supervise you, and you are free to go anywhere. Just do NOT go past the villa wall, or I will be SORELY mispleased."

Danny nodded, standing up. "Thanks," he said, turning toward the door. As he left the room, he completely missed the minescule, amused smirk on his fiance's face.

* * *

**Yeah, the wine to stop his heart thing was borrowed from Corpse Bride. Same concept, really.**


	10. Amusement

**100 reviews before Chapter 10? I love you guys!**

**On another note, I know that a lot of you are wondering when the romance is coming in...well, it'll be awhile. I'm trying to let this story play out instead of rushing it and missing a few key points, so just be patient with me, mkay?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - Amusement**

Danny began his exploration outside of Pariah Dark's wing, naturally. But even the lack of anything personal of the Ghost King's turned out to be interesting. He found the library, which looked to rival Ghost Writer's own, and Danny was SURE that the 'Writer would drool at the sight of those ancient tomes. After the library, he found his way to the dining hall, which was empty, but Danny looked it over anyway, and decided to use it as a central place in his explorations.

He found the kitchen, where several ghosts were bustling around, one particular ghost, most likely the head chef, barking orders. Danny was a little hungry, but he didnt want to break the rhythm of which the ghosts were working, so he decided to wait until lunch.

It took him nearly a half hour to find his way outside in the courtyard, where Danny was surprised to see was flourishing with new plants. After looking around, Danny saw that the area surrounding the castle had expanded, and did indeed include a villa past the courtyard. It reminded him a lot of the castles and kingdoms he'd learned in history class, and he figured that Pariah Dark was trying to rebuild his kingdom to how he used to rule it.

He couldnt help but wonder if this was how Pariah Dark's kingdom once looked - be it before he died or before the big uprising - then it was a very beautiful and majestic kingdom to be in the near future.

Danny walked along the courtyard for awhile, looking at the ghostly flora, which Danny hadnt seen since Undergrowth had tried to take over the world. Only this time, they didnt try to eat him or anything. They looked much like Earth's flowers, only glowing slightly, and with more outlandish shapes and stronger aromas. He quickly became fond of a species of dark red - almost bloodred - flowers that looked like a cross between roses and poppies, and smelled like the perfume his sister wore to her senior prom; a jasmine-like floral, yet amber-like feminine musk.

An unbidden memory came forth, just by smelling those flowers. He remembered getting roped into helping Jazz pick out a dress for her prom, and they settled on an ethereal turquoise one-strap. He remembered how beautiful and grown-up his sister looked, and how angel-like she smelled, as she walked down the stairs, looking like a beautiful, lovely lady. These flowers had the exact same smell she did.

Not wanting to break down crying of nostalgia in the courtyard, Danny left and walked around to the other end of the castle, and paused when he found that it was already occupied.

The former Fright Knight was there, wielding a sword and stabbing at a pair of practice dummies. Danny watched, enthralled, as Fright not only incorporated practical battle maneuvers, but also used showmanship moves; spinning the sword in the air, twirling it in his hand, and even performing in two-sword style.

It was very entertaining to watch, and Danny found himself sitting down on a stone that jutted out of the ground to observe. He was reasonably good enough with a sword himself, but this was levels above his own menial skill.

After about ten minutes of watching, Fright suddenly stopped and lowered his swords. "Did you NEED anything, Phantom?"

Starting at first from the unprecidented addressing, Danny blushed a little and stood up. "Er...no," he replied. "I was just exploring a little and..." He shrugged lamely. "...You're good."

Fright snorted and turned to a rack off to the side, picking up a black cloth and wiping his face and hands with it. "I was a Knight, boy," he replied shortly, sounding as though Danny had given him a mild insult rather than an honest compliment. "And I was the best. Captain of the Royal Guard, when I was alive, and head of the Ghost King's Knight's Court in death." He looked at the sword in his hand and snorted disdainfully. "And now, I'm a mere PAGE. That's lower than a squire. My duties plummetted from protection and missions of the King to running petty errands and babysitting."

Danny felt a little peeved at the 'babysitting' comment, but he heard the undertone of personal pain from the former Knight, at having a once proud and hard-earned title being stripped away.

"...You're still good," Danny said, not really knowing what else to say. "I mean...a title doenst take away from what you can already do, right?" Fright snorted again, and began polishing his blade. "No, really...back in Amity Park...even when most of them thought I was a menace...I was still a hero. Y'know?"

"Yes, I DO know," Fright replied tersely. "As you demonstrated at my expense. Several times."

"Look," Danny sighted, getting a little irritated. "I didnt come to fight you. I was just paying a complement on your awesome swordsmanship. Excuse me for giving a damn." He got up and turned to leave.

"Phantom."

Danny turned around, and upon seeing something headed his way, reflexively shot his hand out and caught a sword that Fright had thrown at him. He glanced at the blade in his hand before looking up at Fright, who spin the blade once with a flick of his wrist. "If you're going to be a Prince, you must at least know how to hold a sword properly."

* * *

The next hour had Danny panting and sweating up a storm.

Fright had drilled Danny on proper handling of a blade, and proper technique. He made it known that swinging a sword around like a club was NOT proper swordhandling decorum, and doing so was an insult to those who knew proper swordsmanship. When Danny mishandled his sword, Fright harshly knocked it out of his hands with his own blade and made Danny do it again.

It took Danny fifty-two times of getting his sword knocked out of his hands to get the gist that Fright was teaching him to keep a hold on the sword instead of letting it drop. Even then, he still had trouble keeping his hold on the sword handle. He'd had swordfights with Vlad on occasion, but Fright Knight, when in serious battle or teaching, was LEVELS above the older halfa. Danny supposed centuries of practice and battle was the answer.

...And the answer why Danny was getting his ass handed to him.

After the hour had passed, Danny felt a little shaky in the knees, and Fright called it quits for the day.

"You're out of shape," Fright commented, leaning his blade over his shoulder, still not even close to being out of breath, even with the hour of tutoring and the hour prior of practice to boot. Danny looked up from behind his hair to glare weakly.

"I am not," he argued back weakly. "I trained and practiced most every day back at ho - ."

"'Most' every day wont cut it," Fright cut in sternly. He turned and put his blade back in its scabbard. "I will be speaking to My Liege this evening about special combat tutilage for an hour each day; it would be unbecoming of a Prince to be mediocre in battle, and an embarrassment for the King to have a consort who cannot even hold a sword properly."

Far too tired to reply to the poorly-vieled insult, Danny made a 'whatever' sound and leaned back against another protruding stone on the ground. He knew that Fright was right, though. He WAS out of shape. About a month prior to coming here, ghost activity had slowed to a crawl, and Danny didnt see fit to train as hard. Add that to the time spent here, and he really did need to start training again. Just a few short weeks really messed up his physical limits.

...That, and it WOULD be embarrassing to be the consort of a great battle King when he himself couldnt keep a sword in his hands for more than two minutes.

He was dragged out his thoughts when Fright tossed a white cloth over his face. He snatched it off and glared at the former Knight's amused smirk.

"You may want to wash up for dinner," was his off-hand comment. "Put your sword away in your room, it's yours now to practice with." With that, he turned and strutted off, leaving Danny to catch his breath on his own and head up to his room, where Dora kept giving him amused looks, which let him know that she had been watching the whole time.

"Laugh it up," he griped, hanging the sword scabbard up on a hook near his door. He stripped off his tunic and undershirt and tossed them into the basket provided so he could take a bath.

"I said nothing, Sir Danny," Dora replied, sounding not-so-innocent. Danny snorted and left the door cracked so he could talk to her, raising his voice.

"Yeah, but I know you saw me get my ass handed to me!" He dunked his head underwater and washed the sweat out of it, then quickly scrubbed down before fetching a towel. Dora already had his clothes set out - black, as usual.

As he dressed, he noticed Dora giving him searching looks. Finally, as he was clasping his belt on, he sighed. "What is it, Dora?" he asked. Dora blushed a little and shook her head.

"...I was just thinking of how much you've changed, Sir Danny," she replied, superfluously smoothing nonexistant wrinkles from the rest of the clothes in the closet with her hands. "...It's just...strange."

Danny said nothing; he knew she was right. He HAD changed. But it was for the better, he told himself. He had been forcing himself to grow up and take more responsibility since he was fourteen and became half ghost. Now he had to grow up more and take on even MORE responisibilities if he wanted to help the lives of both the humans AND the ghosts.

"...I know," he said, sitting down on a chair and putting his head in his hands. "...I have changed because I HAD to, Dora." He looked up, staring off into space, his normall bright green eyes dimmed slightly. "Once more, I'm all that's keeping both of my worlds from collapsing into darkness. It's always me...and the thing is...I dont know WHY."

Dora walked over and hugged him around the shoulders gently. "...It shouldnt be your burden to bear, Sir Danny," she replied softly. "...But for some reason...it seems to be fated so. Such is the life of a hero...having the whole world on your shoulders."

"But why does it have to be BOTH worlds on MY shoulders?" Danny demanded, mostly to himself. "Why ME? Why does Pariah Dark want ME?"

Dora didnt have an answer for that.

* * *

**Mmmyep, more angst. I love angst. **


	11. Interludes II

**Another small chapter, but dont worry, Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10 - Interludes II**

Ever since Fright had visited them with news on Danny's whereabouts, Sam and Tucker hadnt had a moment's rest from worrying about their best friend.

True to their word, they said nothing to Danny's parents, or anyone else for that matter, but they DID confide in Jazz. Danny's sister dropped everything in college and came back to Amity Park and demanded that Sam and Tucker tell her everything they knew, which wasnt that much.

It took a LOT of convincing to prevent her from going into the Ghost Zone herself to fetch her little brother, especially since she was skeptical as hell of Fright's words.

The next time Fright came to the human world, she had to be held back by Sam and Tucker from going into 'ghost fighter mode', and she demanded proof that her little brother was safe. Luckily for him, Fright did indeed have proof - a note from Danny himself. Jazz read the letter carefully, and recognized the handwriting. But she looked carefully for the 'emergency phrase' she and Danny had collaborated on when they were younger. If Danny was in trouble, or being monitored, he would sign his letters with 'Much Love'; to other people, this wouldnt register much, but in reality, Danny didnt put a farewell before his signature.

This letter had no farewell, but it DID have a post script:

_Jazz, I know you're reading this; listen to Fright._

So Jazz did listen, and asked for more details about Danny's role in the Ghost Zone's new change in government. Fright again said he couldnt give many details, but he gave a basic run-down, leaving out the huge detail that the major change in government was the Ghost King Pariah Dark, and another smaller, but still huge detail that Danny was to be married and become its Prince, as well as joining the ranks of pure ghosts on his 18th year.

But they would figure that out soon enough. And by the time they did, the man-made portals would be destroyed, and all natural portals would be heavily guarded. But he kept all thoughts to himself and went back to the Ghost Zone, leaving more questions than answers.

* * *

Vlad Masters was worried.

Not about his company, or his secret; he was worried about his adversary, Daniel. This would naturally be a laughable thing, if any of his associates knew what he was worried about, but the point remained that Vlad - on some deep, almost-untouchable level - cared about Danny, and was getting quite anxious about the boy's whereabouts.

He honestly didnt know what could have happened to him. A regular kidnapping didnt make sense; Danny's ghost powers would allow him to escape, easily. A ghost kidnapping was another matter, but he was sure his associates would have alerted him to anything if Danny was in the Ghost Zone. The Guys in White? Laughable. Those idiots were incompetent to the point that the bloody Box Ghost could elude them.

So where was he?

As soon as he had heard from Maddie and Jack that Danny was officially declared missing, he had tried everything in his power to help. He had asked Skulker to keep him posted on anything in the Ghost Zone, hired the best in the business to keep watch in the human world, and kept tabs in the GIW's databases to keep watch for any word on Danny, but all to no avail.

Today, he had taken a trip to the Fentons to offer his tri-weekly condolence visits, actually feeling sorry for Jack, who was in a deeper state of inconsolance than Maddie, it would seem. He found that Jazz was home from college, and Danny's friends Sam and Tucker were with her. They talked in Jazz's room while the adults talked in the kitchen, but as they left the room, he couldnt help but notice that they didnt seem as distraught as the parents.

Naturally suspicious, he created a duplicate to talk to Jack and Maddie while he himself decided to spy on the kids. He watched as they discussed Danny and how he HAD to be okay, if the note was any indication. Curiosity piqued, he returned to the duplicate and remerged, waiting until his visit was over and the kids went home. After Jazz was asleep, Vlad snooped around for the aforementioned note, and finally found it in one of Jazz's notebooks, hidden between two essays.

He read it, staring incredulously at the contents.

Daniel was part of a reorganization of government in the Ghost Zone? He was apparently going to become a key leader? What in the world...?

He finally read the post script, and scowled.

Fright Knight.

He growled and put the note back where he found it, and teleported back home.

That damned Knight had a LOT of explaining to do.


	12. Setbacks

**Sorry for the delay...I hope the chapter length is enough to compensate! ...Huh...that didnt quite come out right...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11 - Setbacks**

Danny heaved a sigh of relief when Fright held up a hand to indicate today's training session was over. Yeah, he had gotten much better with a sword, and he had a much higher endurance level, but Fright was still levels above him, and from the hour-and-a-half hour increments spent training, Fright was a slave driver.

He slung the sword over his shoulder and made his way over to the space in the back courtyard that served as a makeshift locker room, and put his sword in the scabbard. He couldnt help but think with a slight smile about how he was able to go for a full hour and a half without collapsing with exhaustion. Fright had commented on it, sounding snide, but Danny could tell the former Knight was impressed with his work ethic.

It had taken almost three months of hard work to reach where he was now, and he knew it would take years to work his way up to Fright's level.

As Danny headed inside for a bath, he reflected on the past few months; other than training with Fright and exploring the castle and its grounds, he hadnt done very much else. Pariah Dark rarely spoke to him, even at shared dinners, but Danny did catch the Ghost King watching him from a turret window while he and Fright trained, or staring at him as they passed each other in the halls.

It was quite frankly a little awkward, but Danny really didnt know what to say about it.

At least, to the Ghost King's face.

He voiced his observations to Dora, who really didnt know what to tell him.

"I cannot say I know what goes through Our King's mind," she told him as she selected out more clothing for him to wear. "Perhaps he is simply giving you space. He knows how...difficult this situation must be for you." She turned her head as Danny dressed himself. "...Perhaps...he believes he is giving you a kindness in keeping his distance."

"Right," Danny replied, quickly pulling on the underclothing and tugging on his tunic (black, of course). "It's just...creepy, the way he just stares at me without talking to me all the time...like he's planning something."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Dora asked, handing Danny a belt. Danny quickly buckled it and sat down to tug on his boots.

"When it comes to Pariah? Totally," he replied. "I dont know if he's planning something bad, or good. It's a little..." He trailed off, shrugging.

"...Unsettling?" Dora offered.

"Yeah, that." He stood up and pulled his gloves on. "...It's almost dinnertime, isnt it?"

"Correct, Sir Danny," Dora said, brushing a little bit of lint off of his clothes. "...If you...want my advice, Sir Danny," she said hesitantly, looking at him. He nodded. "...Talk to him. Just...talk to him."

"About what?"

"Anything. Just talk." She turned him around and nudged him for the door. "Now. Smarten up and go enjoy your dinner."

"...Thanks, Dora," Danny muttered, walking out of his wing and downstairs to the dining hall. "...Mother hen..."

"I heard that!"

Danny blushed and walked faster away from the sound of Dora laughing.

He walked into the dining hall and noted that Pariah Dark was already there and sitting down. Danny quietly went to his side of the table and sat down, trying hard not to fidget from the palpable awkwardness that enveloped the room. It was getting to the point where he was beginning to dread dinners with Pariah Dark; they rarely spoke, and even more awkward, he would catch Pariah Dark STARING at him. Just STARING, and not saying ANYTHING.

More than once, Danny wanted to toss his plate into the air and demand what the hell Pariah Dark wanted, if he was staring like that. Luckily for him, he had a better sense of self-preservation than most gave him credit for. Instead, he took the more polite, but still direct, approach.

"...Yes?" he asked, making eye contact with the Ghost King. Pariah Dark blinked, then looked down at his own place setting and continued eating.

After a few silent minutes, he spoke. "You will accompany me in the courtyard after the meal," he said, a tone of finality in his voice. Danny sighed, annoyed at Pariah Dark's authoritative tone, but he nodded, not wanting to start anything he wasnt keen on finishing.

"...Fine."

* * *

After the meal was eaten and the dishes were cleared, Danny followed the Ghost King into the courtyard.

Unlike other areas of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark's domain seemed to actually possess a sense of day and night; the usual Ghost Zone atmosphere was evident, but at nighttime, a dark haze covered the atmosphere above, and ethereal stars covered the sky. There was even a moon, though it shone with a vibrant green glow, and it came and went in phases, like the moon back in the human world.

Tonight, it was completely full, casting a bright, vibrant glow across the courtyard, illuminating the spectral flowers even more than usual. Danny would have found it romantic, if he didnt find the very thought disturbing to begin with. Still, he leaned against the railing of the stairs that led to the courtyard, and glanced at Pariah Dark. "...So...we're here," he initiated lamely. He poked at a vine of spectral ivy on the railing, making it writhe slightly around his finger before going back to its resting place.

On the other railing where he had decreased to his 6" 6 height and was standing stiffly, Pariah Dark nodded, looking out across his courtyard. "That we are," he replied, folding his hands behind his back. Awkward silence ensued, broken only by the small, delicate sounds of ghostly night birds that loitered around the courtyard.

Danny traced small patterns on his railing, thinking of something to say. "...It's December," he commented. "...I was hoping to see my family this month...before the portals are closed." He dared another glance at the Ghost King.

Pariah Dark glanced back, his face void of emotion, but most certainly not hostile. "I told you that you may pick the time of your visit, and I meant it," he replied. "If you wish to see your family this month, you may. Have you chosen the seven days?"

"Yeah," Danny said, relaxing a bit against his railing. "I was thinking the week counting up to Christmas...then you can make the announcement to the Ghost Zone, when all the ghosts are here, and under truce for peace." He smiled to himself slightly. "...Maybe turn it into a big engagement-slash-Christmas party..."

He was surprised to hear Pariah Dark make a contemplative sound. "Perhaps," the Ghost King replied. "...It would certainly make things all the more easier for the transition."

"...You mean, get the ghosts to trust you," Danny said pointedly. Pariah Dark shot Danny an annoyed look, but didnt correct Danny's insinuation, telling Danny that he'd just won a small private tally on the DANNY VS PARIAH DARK PWNAGE board. He kept his little victory to himself and continued. "...Any chance I can make a guest list?"

"...It is not only my engagement, Phantom," Pariah Dark replied. Danny took that as a 'yes'. "How many?"

Danny shrugged. "A good few," he replied after a moment's thought. "I have a lot of friends, allies...and acquaintances that would benefit from coming."

"How so?"

Danny sighed. "Not to get them in trouble, or you all fired up...a lot of my friends and enemies are powerful. I mean, REALLy powerful. If you were to...I dunno, make some peace with them that extended beyond Christmas...then maybe you could all work TOGETHER, instead of fighting." He shrugged to himself again and ran a hand through his hair, which was currently just below shoulder-length. "...I'm tired of having enemies, Pariah...I'd like to shoot for some peace with all the ghosts for once..."

"...Did you just refer to me by my given name?"

...Out of all the things for Pariah Dark to get from what Danny just said, that was NOT what Danny'd expected. "...Um...yeah?" he replied, confused. "It's your name. Why shouldnt I use it?"

Pariah Dark just stared at Danny incredulously for a long time, until Danny got uncomfortable and looked back out over the courtyard. "...Nevermind," Danny said, poking at the ivy again. "...Was there anything you...actually wanted to talk about?" Silence. Awkward silence that Danny never liked. He sighed and turned to face the Ghost King. "I said - !"

He was cut off - with a shock like none he'd ever felt before - when Pariah Dark KISSED HIM.

It took a few seconds for Danny to register exactly what the FUCK Pariah Dark was doing, but once he got a grip on the situation, he let out a very unmanly 'MEEP' and shoved the Ghost King away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket as he backed away from Pariah Dark, only find the railing inhibiting his getaway. "WHAT DID - WHAT WAS - !"

Pariah Dark scowled, annoyed. "I am sure that you are not so simple-minded to not recognize a kiss," he replied, an edge to his voice.

Danny only hyperventilated in response, looking around wildly for a way to escape. "I KNEW WHAT IT WAS!" he shrieked. "I WAS WONDERING WHY YOU DID IT!"

Pariah Dark blinked. "...We are betrothed," he said slowly, as though speaking to a child. "As far as I can remember, it is something betrothed do."

"But...but...!" More hyperventilating; this was getting out of hand, Pariah Dark decided. He held Danny's arms firmly in his hands, jostling him a little.

"Stop that infernal racket!" he commanded. "I only kissed you! That CANNOT be your first kiss!"

"It WASNT, but - !"

"Then WHY are you panicking?" Pariah Dark demanded. "It was ONLY a kiss! This ISNT the consummation of our marriage!"

"...Our WHAT?"

Oh for - ! The boy could NOT be THIS dense! "Our consummation! When we consummate our marriage!"

"You mean SEX!"

"YES!"

Pariah Dark could have said he was raising Satan to slaughter unborn children, and Danny couldnt have panicked more. "OH FUCK NO!" Danny screamed, shoving Pariah Dark away, actually throwing the Ghost King back to the other railing. He turned to run, but Pariah Dark growled and snatched Danny's arm tightly in an iron-tight hold. "LET GO!"

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Pariah Dark shouted, giving Danny one more chance before resorting to The King's Command. "What in the world did you expect?"

"NO! I WONT DO IT! I WONT - !"

**"ENOUGH!"**

The King's Command did it's work, and Danny's outbursts came to an abrupt, screeching halt. Danny coughed, his words feeling literally stuck fast in his throat, and all of the panic-induced adrenaline in his system vanishing. He managed a few feeble attempts to jerk away, to no avail.

"Listen to me," Pariah Dark growled, loosening his grip slightly.

"No," Danny managed to choke out, tears running down his face. "Let me go..."

"Not until you listen to m - ."

"Let GO!" Danny managed to wrench his arm away, and ran away from Pariah Dark in a blind haze, managing to collide head-on with a pillar and crumple to the stone floor, that last hit draining the rest of his energy and making his ghostly glow flicker before his form changed back to human.

Pariah Dark clenched his fists and swore under his breath on one long string of curses in various languages as he walked up to Danny and picked the sobbing heap up.

"...let...m' go...!" Danny choked out between sobs. Pariah Dark ignored him and walked up to Danny's rooms, depositing the boy on his bed. Danny immediately drew away from Pariah Dark, looking like a frightened animal. Pariah Dark stared at Danny for a moment before withdrawing from the room, stalking toward his own wing.

What in the WORLD was the boy so...panicked about? All he had done was KISS him! And then all Tartarus broke loose at the mention of consummating the marriage. ...Well, THAT Pariah Dark could sort of understand, but the way Phantom had reacted was just plain ridiculous!

He sat down in his chair and stared at the fire, clenching and unclenching his hands to prevent himself from misusing them. It took him a full hour to calm down completely enough to replay the time in the courtyard in his mind.

...Things had gone fine, until he kissed Phantom. Why...WHY had he done that? It was...a bit out of character, granted, but it was still no reason for the full-blown panic attack Phantom threw. He knew that wasnt the boy's first kiss, so he wondered what the problem was. Was it him? He didnt like to think it was. After all, he'd been giving his fiance his own space, and he hadnt pushed him into anything. He'd watched his temper, given Phantom full reign of the castle, and even allowed the boy the use of his given name.

He absently wondered if THAT had been why he kissed Phantom. No one had called him by his given name in...well. He didnt like to think about it, but STILL.

But that kiss had set Pariah Dark back three precious months of peace and comfort between him and Phantom. And he didnt think it was going to be easy getting that peace and comfort back.


	13. Damage Repair I

**CHAPTER 12 - Damage Repair I**

Clockwork sighed, shaking his head. That had NOT gone well, he thought to himself. Of course Pariah Dark's complete lack of foresight would cause trouble, and Danny's natural tendency to panic at physical contact would kick in. And now things had just gone completely South, and Clockwork knew Pariah Dark was too proud to apologize again, and Danny would be too frightened to approach Pariah Dark.

...Sometimes, he honestly wished he had an assistant to carry out some help in the Timeline. But he didnt, and he would have to once more piss his bosses off by 'cheating'.

...Ha, like he really cared. This would be fun.

* * *

Pariah Dark sat in his chair, staring into the fire with morbid fascination, as though the flames would give him answers to the riddles floating around in his head. Of course, the fire, though his element, didnt speak to him, so he was left with unsolved questions.

It had been nearly a week since he had last seen his fiance; Phantom refused to leave his room for anything, and so meals were brought to him. The only two people who even saw him were the lady-in-waiting Dorathea, and Fright, but even they had little to tell to him. Dorathea informed the Ghost King that Phantom did little more than sleep and eat, which was somewhat worrisome. Fright had tried to coax the boy out for some sparring sessions to no avail.

All Pariah Dark wanted to do was stalk up to the boy's room and demand Phantom start socializing again, but his common sense told him that it would have the very opposite effect. And now his hands were tied, and he had no clue how to fix what he'd apparently broken with his thoughtlessness.

He was so busy pondering over what to do that he didnt notice the other person in the room until he heard the sound of tea being sipped. He jerked his head to the side to see a ghost in a purple cloak sitting in the chair Phantom occupied when he visited these rooms, sipping from a set of fine china that didnt really fit the room; the flower pattern was a strong attest to that.

Clockwork looked up and smiled at the stunned Ghost King. "Hello, Pariah," he said, his tone respectful, though laced with humor. Pariah Dark stared for a few moments more before making a move to get up, only to be halted by Clockwork holding up a hand. "Pause, please." He pointed to Pariah Dark's chest, and the Ghost King looked down to see a medallion hanging around his neck.

"What is this?" he demanded, pulling at it.

"It negates the effects of Time Out," Clockwork replied, looking into the fire, which was frozen in time. He glanced over at the Ghost King, who was looking about two seconds away from a total Time Ghost Holocaust. "I need you to listen to me, if you wish to make up with Daniel."

THAT got Pariah Dark's attention. "What do you know?" he growled, forcing himself to remain calm. Clockwork smiled at him.

"He hand I are closely acquainted," he replied, taking another sip of tea. "I am also the Ghost of Time, so...I saw this little snag in your relationship coming, and decided to help."

"Why couldnt you have just stopped me from kissing him, if it was going to have such an...adverse effect?" Pariah Dark demanded. Clockwork shrugged.

"I dont fix every little error in the Timestream," he said. "Best let humans and ghosts make their own mistakes and rectify them...however..." He sighed. "...You have no clue how to rectify this. And I do hate to see my protege hurt, so I'm here to help." He smiled. "So, here I am."

Pariah Dark scowled at Clockwork. "You try my patience," he said tersely.

"Cant try what you have none of," Clockwork shot back, leaning back in the chair. "I'm here to help you, Pariah, so I highly suggest you take what I am offering, lest YOUR timeline ends on another sour note." Ignoring the death glare the Ghost King was giving him, Clockwork banished the china away and laced his fingers together. "First, let us focus on what happened: you neglected to give Daniel details about the marriage, consummation, et cetera. Second, you make things worse by putting him into a panic. And Third, you're too much of a stubborn jackass to apologize and sort things out."

"HOW DARE YOU - !"

"I dare just fine, Pariah!" Clockwork suddenly snapped, looking about 100 times more dangerous than he should. "I am the Ghost of Time! I see all that you were, all that you are, and all that you can or will be! I am only telling you things you already know! I am trying to help you and Daniel, so if you truely and honestly wish to fix your mistakes, I HIGHLY suggest you be quiet and take my advice!"

Once more shocked at someone taking such an authoritative tone with him, Pariah Dark was stunned into a precious few moments of silence as Clockwork settled himself back into the chair.

"Now," he continued, "there are a few things about Daniel that you should first know before proceeding with any forms of compensation." He stared Pariah Dark in the eye. "For one, he has spent his entire life in combat against some bully or tyrant of sorts, and he does NOT need his next one to be his husband. When he's up against someone who is bigger, stronger, or meaner than him, he naturally takes a defensive demeanor, and refuses to back down as the weaker subject.

"What you need to do is stop emitting your 'Kingly' aura around him." Clockwork snorted. "He KNOWS you're the King. You dont need to announce it every second of every day." He gestured to Pariah Dark's person. "Tone down, is all I'm asking. Revert to your natural ghost form. Tone down the battle armor. Stop glaring at everything like it's going to attack at any moment. RELAX around him, and he'll relax around you."

He paused, letting Pariah Dark swallow that pill before moving on.

"You should have told him about the consummation in the beginning, when you were discussing terms of engagement." He gave Pariah Dark a firm stare. "Daniel despises surprises; his 16th birthday party was a surprise party, and he nearly blew his secret to everyone because he was shocked into defensive mode." He turned to the fire, waving his hand and making it flicker again. "That kiss you gave him was a...tender gesture, but you really should have asked his permission. Daniel...he doesnt like to be touched."

Pariah Dark noticed that Clockwork was looking quite sad now. "...Why?" he couldnt help but ask.

"...Not only has he been fighting ghosts who have not only wanted to cause him physical harm, but they HAVE caused him physical harm." Clockwork's hands clenched into the arms of the chair. "...It doesnt show because he possesses speed healing...but he's been hurt badly...almost mortally, sometimes. It has gotten to the point where any unwelcome or unprecedented touch jerks him into an almost violent defensive mode. Even his best friends and his sister dont touch him anymore unless he can see it coming and welcomes it."

That would explain why Phantom was so jumpy, Pariah Dark thought back. The boy was on the verge of a panic attack just from a kiss.

"Now, take into consideration that Daniel is almost phobic of touch," Clockwork continued, "and try to guess how he feels about the act of sex, when he can barely stand to hug his friends anymore."

Pariah Dark looked into the fire, scowling to himself. He could almost empathize, he really could; but it was difficult. "...What can be done to help?" he found himself asking the Time Ghost. Clockwork smiled softly to himself.

"Patience," he replied. "Patience and trust. You are working on your patience, I will give you that, but it's TRUST Daniel needs most of all. He wasnt just talking about the rest of the Ghost Zone when he spoke of gaining the ghosts' trust, Pariah. He was trying to tell you that you needed to prove yourself to HIM as well."

"What else CAN I do?" Pariah Dark demanded, mostly to himself. "I give him free reign of the castle, my personal wing included...I allow him to give his opinion of the issues...I allowed him to set his own terms to the engagement! What else can I do?"

"You can start by trusting HIM first," Clockwork replied bluntly. At Pariah Dark's confused expression, he elaborated. "You too have trust issues, Pariah. You dont fully trust ANYONE in this world other than yourself. How much have you actually told Daniel of yourself? What have you told him of your past? What responsibilities have you given him to show that you trust him? Nothing and none. You can gain his trust by giving him YOURS first."

"That sounds risky," Pariah Dark replied slowly. Clockwork scoffed.

"Of COURSE it's risky," he said. "What you and Daniel are attempting to do is risky. This marriage is risky! Everything about this entire arrangement is risky, so why should THIS be easy?" He folded his hands together in his lap and stared Pariah Dark down again. "And while we're on the subject of 'risk', Pariah, I highly suggest you take a good look at what Daniel is risking, just being here with you."

"What are you talking about?" the Ghost King growled. Clockwork scowled.

"His FAMILY, Pariah!" he shot back. "He is risking his relationship with his family. When he goes to visit them for that allotted week, he will be telling them his secret, something he was worked SO hard to keep, and in doing so, is risking his own safety. His parents are ghost hunters. They have actively been hunting HIM without realizing it. What do you think will happen if they do not take the revelation that their son is the Amity Park Phantom well? Not only will he be harmed, but his heart will be broken!"

"Then I will - !" Pariah Dark began his threat.

"You. Will. Do. NOTHING." Clockwork emitted a powerful warning in his ghostly aura, something he didnt do often, but almost always worked in subduing other ghosts. This time didnt fail, either. "Daniel has always told himself that no matter what, nothing will keep him from protecting his family, or his home. If you do ANYTHING to harm them, Daniel will NEVER forgive you, and you can kiss any hope of a good reigning monarchy right on the ass goodbye!

"THINK before you resort to violence, Pariah! Daniel is NOT a violent person by nature! But because of rash, harmful, thoughtless actions of ghosts like you, he is slowly integrating violence into his nature, which is NOT a good thing at all! I have seen the rotten fruits of what evil entering his soul does to him, and I REFUSE to let it happen again!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO, TIME GHOST!" Pariah Dark shouted, his own aura flaring like a firestorm. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TALK TO HIM! I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO GET HIM TO TRUST ME! I DONT! KNOW! WHAT! TO DO!"

Silence resounded in the sitting room for a long time.

"...That is why I'm here, Pariah," Clockwork said softly. "To help. All I'm asking is that you put some iota of trust in me, and take my advice."

Pariah Dark calmed himself down and sat back in his chair. He stared off into nothing for what seemed like hours before sighing, visibly relaxing tiredly into his chair.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

**Step 1 is admitting you have a problem. **


	14. Damage Repair II

**Chapter 13 - Damage Repair II**

Danny was absolutely miserable.

Not like it came to any real surprise; he was being more or less forced to marry the homicidal King of Ghosts, die, and was expected to consummate the marriage despite having a severe rejection of physical touch. Oh yeah, his life was fucking peachy.

Dora had tried to get him to talk about what had happened, but Danny told her nothing. He didnt WANT to tell her anything. He didnt want to talk to anyone. All he had really done for the last week was stay in bed with his head under a pillow, wondering what god he had pissed off in another life to deserve this.

It was now eight days - so he figured - since the huge blow-up, and he still felt as sick and disturbed as ever. He doubted the feeling would ever go away. He'd been too put-out to eat much, and Dora had finally retired for the night, leaving non-perishables by his bed for him to nibble on if he changed his mind, but he still hadnt touched anything.

He'd always learned not to feel sorry for himself, but right now, it was damn hard. It really was.

He thought he felt something poke at his side, but he ignored it, thinking it was just his mind attempting to distract him. After another moment, he felt another poke. "Lemme 'lone, Dora," he mumbled, swatting aimlessly at the air. Silence.

Then he yelped when he felt something smack across his backside.

He shot up, fully ready to beat the crap out of whoever had done that, only to freeze when he saw Clockwork hovering over the side of his bed, his Time Scepter over his shoulder, and looking highly amused.

"Clockwork?"

"None other than, Daniel." Clockwork smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, vanishing the Scepter, as it was no longer really needed at the moment. Danny settled down and sat next to Clockwork, scowling.

"That wasnt funny," he said tersely, crossing his arms. Clockwork gave him a good-natured, yet naughty smile.

"When you're eternal, Daniel, you'll quickly learn to get your kicks where you can find them," he replied. "Mine just happens to be breaking my Scepter over your obstinate backside to get you out of your pity party." He handed a plate of nibblets Dora had left for Danny out to his young protege. "As I normally do."

Danny took the plate deftly, staring at Clockwork. "...When do you do THAT?" he asked, bewildered. "I dont remember you ever doing that before!"

"Funny what one doesnt remember when time stops..." Clockwork replied smoothly, examining his glove-clad fingertips. Danny just stared.

"...I wonder why I'd get sore some days for no damn reason..." Danny griped to himself. Clockwork poked Danny in the side of the head.

"Not for 'no reason', Daniel," he replied. "I gave you those swats to snap you out of whatever problems you were stressing over. I'm actually wondering why I didnt so this days ago."

"Why dont you, then?" Danny replied, nibbling on what looked like a cracker. It had a hazelnutty taste to it.

Clockwork gave Danny a bland look. "What have we discussed about temporal matters?" he asked in a rhetorical tone. Danny rolled his eyes and recited back almost sarcastically,

"I'm not the Master of Time, so dont think about it." He snorted. "...I got that. What I DONT get is...well...you KNEW this was going to happen, right?"

"I know everything," Clockwork replied matter-of-factly, folding his hands on his lap. "I knew Pariah Dark would break from his Sarcophagus. I knew he would take an interest in you. I knew he would do something foolish, and I knew you would take it without salt, as you normally do."

"...Is this one of those 'work-time-out-for-yourself' type things?" Danny asked. Clockwork nodded. "...So...why are you here?"

"Because I'm fond of cheating often," Clockwork replied, shrugging and taking one of the hazelnut crackers from the plate he'd given Danny. "I'm also a bit biased, I'm afraid. I would very much prefer it if our world gained a proper government again, instead of the anarchy it's become. Poor Walker can only do so much, you know."

Danny snorted. "I do." He nibbled pensively on his cracker. "...Clockwork...I dont know if I can go through with this."

"You CAN," Clockwork replied. "You possess the ability to. You have everything you need to become a very powerful and respectful Prince of this world. The real issue of the matter is whether or not you're prepared to step up to that mantle."

"...I'm not," Danny said, rubbing his hands together almost obsessively. "...Clockwork, despite what the other ghosts think...I'm still just a KID! I'm barely legal! I dont even have a driver's license yet! And I'm expected to marry a king, die, and rule a whole other world, all before I'm really a legal adult?" He buried his face in his hands. "Not to MENTION what happens AFTER the wedding...!"

Clockwork put a comforting hand on Danny's back. "Daniel, no hero is ever ready for their destiny when it comes," he said softly. "But when the time comes, things usually work out for the best. If you just learn to trust others instead of carrying everything on your own shoulders, things will come much easier for you."

"I cant help it, Clockwork!" Danny sobbed back, starting to cry. "No one else is going to do what I have to, so I HAVE to shoulder it all!"

"That's where you're wrong, Daniel." Clockwork put his arm around Danny. "You have friends who would have gladly taken your burdens from you, had you just asked. You still have that, even now. Dora and Fright are just two who are trying to make your engagement more bearable. If you contact your other friends, then they too will offer their support." He slipped his fingers under Danny's chin to lift the boy's head so he could look him in the eye. "You have no idea how much hope you're giving the other ghosts, Daniel. Many of them have heard mere rumors, but if mere rumors give them that much hope...imagine how they will feel when they find out those rumors are TRUE.

"It is within your and Pariah's power to make this match work, and to make it work HAPPILY. All I'm asking is that you TRY, Daniel."

Danny said nothing for the longest time, then he finally nodded, wiping at his eyes. Clockwork smiled and squeezed Danny's shoulder reassuringly. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"...Kinda," Danny replied, rubbing his hands together again. "...I just..." He looked sidelong at his longtime mentor. "...I'm worried about...the future."

Clockwork smiled at Danny and ruffled the boy's lengthening hair. "You leave that to me, Daniel," he replied. "Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"...Well, there was that time you almost created Dan - ."

"It was a lesson, Daniel." Clockwork's face was blank. "That's all."

"...Sure." Danny sighed and leaned against Clockwork. "...But no, you've never steered me wrong. I'm just asking what to do...I have no clue."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Clockwork smirked.

"Careful, Clockwork, your ego is showing," Danny snickered, earning him a swat upside the head.

"Right," Clockwork said, smiling. "The first thing you need to do, Daniel, is take up an audience with Pariah Dark. Even if it's incredibly awkward, you still need to speak to him." Seeing Danny's unsure expression, he added, "He's learned his lesson, Daniel. He wont touch you without your permission again. I promise."

Danny nodded. "...Okay," he said. "I talk to him. About what?"

"Anything," Clockwork replied. "Believe it or not, there IS more to talk about besides the upcoming wedding."

"Ha ha," Danny replied humorlessly. "What else?"

"So impatient," Clockwork griped, smirking. "Build on trust, Daniel. That's what you and Pariah need to do first and foremost. If this union is going to work, you NEED to trust him, and vice-versa."

"But HOW?" Danny asked, fumbling with his hands again. "What do I DO to trust him? What do I have to do to get HIM to trust ME?"

"That is something to work between yourselves with," Clockwork replied. "But you need to have some bond of trust between the two of you before you leave to visit your family, or Pariah's paranoia could overrun him enough to come get you early and without your consent."

"He's really do that?" Danny asked, then paused. "...The hell am I saying, of COURSE he would...the man sees conspiracy in his morning coffee, for gods' sakes..."

Clockwork barely managed to withhold an uncouth snicker, and nodded. "If you can show him that he can trust you to come back to him, then things will work out fine, and more trust can build up on what you have. The rest is up to you."

Danny sighed and nodded, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face. "I'll try," he replied.

"That's all I can ask, Daniel," Clockwork said, kissing the top of Danny's head. "Now. Put on your training clothes, and go down to the back courtyard. You've missed Fright's training for far too long, and you need to get back into shape."

Danny blinked and stared at his mentor, ready to point out how late it was, but sighed with resignation at Clockwork's unwavering and insistent stare and went to do as he was told. When he came back out, Clockwork was gone, but his training sword was waiting on his newly-made bed for him to use.

He hesitated only a few moments before picking up his sword and heading down the quiet corridors and out to the back courtyard, where Fright was putting in a few extra hours of late-night training. Danny caught his attention with the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard, and the two stared at the other in silence for a few moments.

"...Mind if I join you?" Danny asked. Fright blinked, then nodded, and they both took their stances to start sparring.

* * *

Up in a high window, Pariah Dark stared down at the sparring figures below, feeling a rush of elation at the sight of his betrothed finally up and out of his room, followed quickly by unpleasant anticipation. He knew he had to talk to Phantom, and he knew that Clockwork's suggestions were pretty valid. But it could wait until tomorrow, he thought. It was late right now, and he had to still figure out exactly how he could get his fiance to trust him.


	15. Visit

**Chapter 14 - Visit**

Though Clockwork's words had done much to help them along, Danny and Pariah Dark remained distant from each other, still trying to figure out what to say, exactly, let alone what to DO. That's not to say they didnt make attempts; at mealtimes, they tolerated the awkwardness between them, but really couldnt find the words to dissipate said awkwardness.

In short, they kept chickening out. That, and they both had too much pride to be the first to apologize. Again.

So the silence ensued for the next few weeks, until Danny decided to break it with a statement.

"I'll take the week before Christmas to visit my family."

It was during dinner that he said that, and Pariah Dark looked up from his meal in near shock at the sound of Danny's voice saying something besides 'hello'. He put his eating utensils down (Danny had awhile ago begged for proper forks and knives) and gave his fiance his undivided attention.

"I see," he replied. "Will you return on Christmas Day, or the day before?"

Danny took a deliberately long sip from his goblet before answering. "The day before," he said. "That way we can make plans for the official announcement."

Pariah Dark nodded, but frowned to himself at Danny's detached tone. It was a tone often used for addressing people at formal events, or for business. Ye gods, he actually preferred the boy's cautious stuttering to this stiff tone. He nodded, mostly to himself, and took the same tone up.

"Very well," he replied. "When will you depart?"

"Tomorrow," Danny replied. "I'll return in seven days."

"Very well."

Silence ensued after that. Just outside the dining room doors, Fright resisted the urge to bash his head repeatedly into the stone wall. Dora, who was waiting next to him for Danny to finish up so they could pack, could empathize entirely.

* * *

Later that night, Pariah Dark sat fuming in his quarters, already half-drunk from a ghost-made wine and in the process of breaking a fourth glass from gripping it too hard in anger. Not at Phantom, but at himself. He had a perfect opportunity to strike up conversation to get to know the boy, and his pride had blown it. Now the boy was leaving tomorrow for a week before the engagement, after Clockwork had suggested he start sharing life stories BEFORE the official engagement.

Great. Just perfect.

He shattered his fourth glass in his hand with a mere twitch, then growled and tossed the shards away. No, he said to himself. Getting drunk was NOT going to help. It never did in his life days, and it certainly wouldnt in his death days. He took a few minutes to calm himself down, then sat in contemplative silence.

He honestly didnt want him and Phantom to part on such cold terms with each other, no matter how short the departure would be. He at least wanted a comfortable familiarity between them.

He stood up and walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it, taking a simple black wooden box from the top shelf, and looked at it for a few moments before heading to Phantom's rooms.

* * *

Danny finally finished packing things that would at very least be halfway decent to wear back in the human world, and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He hadnt really meant to be that cold to Pariah Dark, but at least that kind of tone was safe; it wasnt too personal, or anything. It was something the Ghost King could identify with, and it had worked. He stated what he wanted, Pariah Dark conceded, the end.

Danny sighed, nibbling his lip. What was he going to say to his parents? He couldnt really just come out with 'Hi Mom and Dad, sorry I've been gone for damn near three months, but I'm going to be a Prince of the Ghost Zone after marrying a megalomaniac Ghost King with serious anger issues. Sorry I forgot the invitations, but hey, no humans allowed!'

...Yeah. THAT would roll over great. He'd be fucking lucky to escape a police questioning in the first half hour, just by seeing them. He had to get them to sit down and calm down before telling them anything, especially that he was half-ghost. Ugh, this was going to be one hell of a Christmas break...

"Sir Danny, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to see Dora standing over him, looking worried. Danny gave her a small, brave smile. "I'm fine, Dora," he said, sitting up. "Just nerves, you know? Going to tell my parents that I'm half-ghost...gonna be married...to a King..."

"I really cannot imagine how hard that's going to be for you, Sir Danny," Dora said, sitting next to him. "A week simply isnt enough to explain everything."

"Preaching to the choir, Dora," Danny sighed. "It would take MONTHS for me to explain everything, from how I became a halfa to the fact that I'm marrying the Ghost King. What am I supposed to do for a week? I just want to enjoy their company...I want to visit with them, tell them I'm okay and I'm going to keep being okay, and that I'll keep in touch somehow...but..." He ran a hand through his hair. "...Knowing my parents...that's not going to happen..."

Dora gave Danny a comforting smile and squeezed his clenched hands. "Explain what you can, Sir Danny, and if it gets to be too much, you can always come back early." She held his hands tighter. "For your own safety...I ask you to do so, if things get...out of hand."

Danny nodded; he had thought of the very same thing himself earlier in the week, but what he REALLY needed was a way to keep his parents from following...

A knock at the door made them both look up. Dora got up to answer the door, only to quickly back away and curtsy. "My Liege...!"

Danny looked up to see Pariah Dark standing in the doorway in his normal-looking 6"6 height, holding a black box in his hands. Pariah Dark nodded to Dora, who quickly backed into the next room, sensing her King wanted a private chat with his fiance.

Pariah Dark stared at Danny in silence for a few moments before walking up to him and holding out the box. "I want you to wear what is inside," he said. "In case...you wish to return early, or in case of an emergency." Danny blinked at the obviously open and honest tone, and took the box, opening it to find a silver chain with an egg-sized green jem with silver backing.

Danny stared at it for a few moments before Pariah Dark took it out of the box and hooked it around Danny's neck. As he latched it, he said, "It is specifically charmed to let me know if you are in danger. Should you feel the need to return early, clasp the gem in both hands and say '_Domus ut meus rex regis'_. Do you understand?"

Danny reached up to touch the large gem with his fingertips, feeling a slight pulsing of power coming from it. Despite its size, the necklace felt almost weightless on his neck. "_'Domus ut meus rex regis'_," he recited with perfect pronunciation. "Latin?"

"Correct," Pariah Dark replied. "Commit that to memory; it may save your afterlife one day."

"...I'll keep that in mind," Danny muttered, not really comfortable talking about possible death at the moment. Pariah Dark seemed to notice, and backed away from the subject.

"...You are prepared to leave?" he asked, working up nerve to keep speaking. Danny nodded, still fingering the gem around his neck absently.

"Yeah," he said. "...It was...kinda hard...finding clothes that wouldnt stand out too much..."

Silence.

"...You are welcome to take what you wish with you," Pariah Dark said. "...I...understand that gift-giving is customary this time of year?"

"...You're saying I can take gifts home to my friends and family?" Danny asked incredulously. Pariah Dark nodded.

"Anything you wish...within reason."

Danny blushed a little and grabbed a larger bag, pulling out a few items, including some old-fashioned jewelry, armory, and weapons. "...I kinda already did."

Pariah Dark took a quick glance at the items and nodded. "They are fine," he said. He remained silent for a few moments, then turned to the door. "...I will leave you to your sleep, then. ...Goodnight, Phantom."

"...'Night, Pariah," Danny finally said, but by that time, the Ghost King had already left.

* * *

There was no formal farewell the next morning. The Ghost King did not come out of his rooms, and Fright took it upon himself to escort Danny to the human world, by way of the Fenton Portal.

"...He didnt want to take me himself?" Danny found himself asking Fright before he could stop himself. Fright only tightened his grip on Night Mare's reins.

"...I cannot really say, Phantom," Fright replied. "He did not feel like coming out of his rooms today. He did, however, threaten me with a one-way trip to the deepest recesses of Tartarus should anything happen to you."

Wondering if he should take that as a good or bad thing, Danny remained quiet until they reached the Fenton Portal, which looked strangely deserted. Fright pulled on Night Mare's reins to stop her, and hopped off, helping Danny off too. "I took the liberty of alerting your friends," he said. "But I specifically instructed them to stay out of our world...that you would meet them on the other side."

Danny gave Fright a smile. "Thank you, Fright," he said, hoisting his bags over his shoulder. "I'll see you in a week, then." With that, he turned and stepped through the Fenton Portal to his parents' lab.

Fright stared after his young charge for a bit, then shook his head and sighed, hoisting himself back onto Night Mare. He had a horrible feeling that it would be much sooner than THAT before Phantom came back. He was SURE of it.

Danny barely stumbled two steps out of the Portal before being tackled by three people with enough force to break a lesser beings' sternum. Thankfully, Danny was not a lesser being, and only suffered the wind being knocked out of him.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all shouted, fighting with each other over who got to hug him first.

" - OH, DANNY, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN - !"

" - WE DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE WHEN HE TOLD US YOU WERE COMING - !"

" - DUDE, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING - !"

"WHOA!" Danny finally shouted, resorting to turning intangible to keep from being hugged to death. "Guys, guys, relax, okay? I'm fi - ."

"We will NOT relax, Danny!" Jazz yelled, tears running down her face. She punched his arm. "Damn it, Danny, you've been gone for over three months, and you didnt say a THING about what's going on!" He hugged him tightly. "...Have you been working out?"

Danny blinked at his sister's mood swings, but wisely chose not to comment. He just hugged her back and smiled when his friends joined into the group hug. "I'm sorry, guys," he said earnestly. "But...I just didnt know how...you would take the news. The REAL news."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked. "That Fright guy told us you were going to become a...leader of the Ghost Zone? Is that true?"

Danny nibbled his lip. "...Yeah," he said slowly. "...To an extent..." He suddenly looked up toward the basement door. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Jazz stood up and helped him up. "They're out at Vlad's place," she said with a non-too-pleased look on her face. "Vlad's actually worried, believe it or not, and he's been sending out task forces looking for you...I think he's even asked ghosts to keep an eye out for you in the Ghost Zone..."

"That wont do any good," Danny said. "They've been forbidden from mentioning my presence outside the Ghost Zone, to any outside forces."

"Wow," Tucker said, shaking his head. "This is like...White House big, isnt it? Nation security thing."

"Bigger than that, Tucker," Danny replied. He looked over at Sam, who had been oddly quiet the entire time. "...Sam, are you okay?"

Sam only glared back at him. "No, Danny, I'm NOT okay," she said testily. "You disappear without a trace for three months, with nothing but the word of a ghost and a stupid NOTE telling us you're okay!"

"Sam, I couldnt tell you! It's...a secret!"

"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, DANNY!" Sam shouted, balling her fists up. "WE KEPT YOUR GHOST SECRET, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TRUST US!"

"I'm here NOW, arent I?" Danny replied back calmly. Pariah Dark's tempers were MUCH worse, after all. "...But only for a week, then I have to get back."

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DANNY!" Sam cried, tearing up. "WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT A BIG SECRET FROM - ?"

"I'm getting married."

"...us..."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stared at Danny in silence. Awkward silence. Very uncomfortable silence. Ridiculous silence. Danny sighed and sat down in a chair. "...That's...the big secret, Sam," he said, running a hand through his now-black hair. "I'm getting married and I and my...spouse...will be the new ruling monarchy in the Ghost Zone." He held his breath as he waiting for one of them to say something. ANYTHING.

"...But...but you're only seventeen, Danny...!" Jazz exclaimed. "You cant get MARRIED!"

"I'm not getting married until my eighteenth birthday, Jazz," Danny replied. "And this marriage is for the best...for both the human and ghost worlds. I've made terms and agreements with my fiance, and the main policy is ghosts are monitored going in and out of the 'Zone...in return for humans staying out."

"I...you...married...?" Tucker stammered, trying to wrap his mind around what Danny had said. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Tucker. Married." He sat up in his chair. "...I'm here to tell Mom and Dad, guys. I'm going to tell them everything. About my ghost half, that I'm getting married...and that I'll be STAYING in the Ghost Zone." He made brief eye contact with each of them. "...Permanently."

All three of them paled. "...Permanently, as in..." Sam queried weakly. Danny paused before nodded.

"DANNY, NO!" Jazz cried, reaching forward to grip his shoulders tightly. "You're saying that you're going to DIE! That's just CRAZY! It's HORRIBLE...!"

"My fiance has done research, Jazz," Danny replied, making his voice sound as strong as he could, despite the fact that he was about ready to break down crying at any moment. "I'm going to be drinking a special ghost-made wine that will stop my heart almost painlessly. I HAVE to be a ghost in order to become the Prince."

Jazz stood there hyperventilating for a few moments before breaking down crying into her brother's shoulder. "H-how can you be so okay with this, Danny?" she demanded through her tears. "You're telling me that you're d-dying...and...and...!"

Danny hugged her tightly, feeling tears come to his own eyes. "...I'm sorry, Jazz," he said softly. "...But for the best of both worlds, I HAVE to do this...there is no one else who can. Trust me, if there were ANYONE else to marry Par..." He winced at the near slip; he DIDNT need them to know who he was marrying, not yet. "...My fiance, then I'd back out. But there isnt."

"...Danny, who is this fiance of yours?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Danny paled slightly, but before he could answer, the front door was heard opening, and all four of them heard Jack and Maddie talking.

"...I...I need to go ahead and get this talk out of the way," Danny said, standing up and drying his eyes quickly. He fumbled with his clothes to straighten them, and his fingertips brushed the necklace Pariah Dark had given him. Just touching it seemed to give him a gentle push of courage. "Just...PROMISE me, you'll be strong for me, okay? Please?"

Jazz didnt answer, and instead stalked up the lab stairs stiffly. Sam and Tucker winced slightly at Jazz's apparent anger, but nodded to Danny.

"We'll be here for you, man," Tucker said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. Sam was quiet, but she gave Danny a brave - albeit tearful - smile, and the three of them adjourned upstairs to face to proverbial music.


	16. Hurt and Comfort

**CHAPTER 15 - Hurt and Comfort**

He wouldnt lie; Danny almost bolted right back into the Ghost Zone at the sound of his parents' voices. But he gathered every bit of courage he could muster and opened the lab door, seeing his parents in the living room, shrugging their snow-covered jackets off. Feeling his friends behind him, he stepped into the kitchen and took a deep breath before releasing it, glancing at Jazz, who, through her anger, gave Danny a pointed nod.

"...Mom? Dad?"

Jack and Maddie froze and looked up, seeing their son in the kitchen. There was that silent, awkward moment of trying to process what they were seeing before reaching the realization that after almost four months, their son was right there at home, ALIVE.

Maddie let out a sobbing shriek and ran right at Danny, hugging him so tightly Danny felt his spine pop. Jack just stared, looking as though his brain short-circuited from the shock. Danny stood there patiently as his mother sobbed and hugged him and looked him over for any possible injury, babbling incoherently before hugging him again.

"...Danny, where on Earth WERE you?" she finally managed to cry out, shaking him by the shoulders. "We have been worried SICK, Danny! Where were you?"

"...Mom, Dad..." Danny began, taking a shuddery breath. "...Sit down. Please."

"Danny, we want to - !"

"Mom, sit down, and I'll explain things. Everything." He lowered his eyes. "...Even the things I've been keeping from you for three years..."

"I dont understand..."

"You will." He lead his mother to the couch and sat her down, then turned to his father. "Dad, sit. This might take awhile. All I'm asking is that you listen to me, keep an open mind, and NOT attack me." That last bit seemed to jerk Jack out of his stupor.

"Why would we attack you, Danny?" he asked, confused. Danny opened his mouth to reply, but the front door opened and Vlad stepped inside, taking off his snow-covered coat.

"Sorry for the wait, Jack, but there was a call I had to ta..." He cut off, seeing Danny standing in front of him. "...Daniel...you're back..." Danny could hear the legitimate and relieved tone in Vlad's voice. "...You're alright..."

Danny nodded curtly to Vlad. "I am...and I have to talk to my parents about...a few things." He gave his nemesis a pointed look, and Vlad's eyes widened slightly.

"I...I see," he said, hanging the coat up. "...Daniel, I too have been searching for you. We have all been worried..." He sat down on the couch, opposite of Maddie mother, leaving room for Jack. "This is something I REALLY must hear."

'Bastard,' Danny thought. He clenched his fists for a moment before relaxing them and sitting down in a chair. "Fine," he said, making Vlad blink in surprise. Danny let a twitch of a smirk pass over his lips before going back to serious. "Well, Vlad, you've kept it a secret long enough, anyway...and for that, I thank you. But Mom and Dad need to know now."

"...Vlad, what is he talking about?" Jack asked, looking at his 'best friend'. Vlad gaped at Danny in shock for a few moments before collecting himself and playing along, not one to let the brat get the best of him.

"I think that is for Daniel to tell you," he replied, lacing his fingers together. "...If you think this is for the best, Daniel..."

"Trust me. It is." He looked to the side, seeing his sister and friends standing against the wall, all three looking tense and worried. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "...Three years ago, when you first built the Fenton Portal and couldnt get it to work, me, Sam, and Tucker were down in the lab, fooling around. Sam convinced me to go into the Portal just for a picture. We just thought it would be cool to think of what we could find if the Portal REALLY worked, you know?"

He paused, gathering his bearings. "...I put on a HAZMAT suit and went in, just to look at it better...and my hand hit a button while I was in there..." He winced, remembering the pain clearly. "...And it turned the Portal on...while I was still inside..."

Maddie gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. "Danny...that could have KILLED you!" she cried. Danny nodded, wringing his hands.

"...In a way, Mom," he said softly, "it did."

Silence.

"...What?" Jack asked after a long few moments. Danny looked at his father sadly.

"...It sort of DID kill me," he said. "...But only by half. It mutated my DNA, turning it into what you call GNA. I'm half dead...making me half-ghost."

More silence, followed by Maddie shaking her head, muttering "impossible" under her breath. Jack just sat there looking gobsmacked. Danny let that sink in for a moment before continuing.

"Being half-ghost allows me to...transform at times," he said. "I can become a ghost at will...a ghost that everyone's...frequently seen..." He stood up and clenched his hands again. "...Please...dont attack me." Before they could answer, the white transformation rings formed around his core and separated opposite ways, showing them his ghost form.

Danny was sure he was almost unrecognizable from those few months he'd been gone; his hair had lengthened, draping his shoulders slightly, and gently waving as though caught by a gentle breeze. His eyes were glowing more brightly green than before, almost pure green. He ghostly aura was bright; brighter than most full ghosts.

Jack and Maddie looked as though all brain function had ceased as they stared at their son. Even Vlad looked shocked; it had been awhile since he had seen Danny in ghost form, and the Phantom before him looked much older and ethereal, in his opinion. Jazz gazed on, enthralled, and Sam and Tucker just examined him curiously.

Danny sat back down, and the sudden movement made Jack instinctively whip out a ghost-fighting weapon. To everyone else's surprise, it was Vlad who grabbed Jack's wrist tightly.

"Jack, NO," he said firmly, forcing Jack's hand down with little effort. "He's telling you the truth!"

Maddie flickered her eyes between Vlad and Danny, the latter of whom was tensed up as though ready to bolt. "But Vlad...it's...he's...it's impossible...!"

"It is NOT impossible, Maddie," Vlad replied. "He IS your son. This ISNT a trick."

"He's right," Tucker spoke up, nodding at Danny. "We were THERE when it happened, Mrs. Fenton...we SAW him change. We've been keeping it a secret for him."

"Why?" Maddie demanded. Jazz looked at her mother incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, gesturing to Danny. "For three years, you two have done nothing but hunt him down! You two are GHOST HUNTERS! Of COURSE Danny wouldnt want to tell you!"

"Then how did YOU know?" Maddie rounded onto Vlad, who let Jack's arm go.

"I'm afraid I discovered this fact when your family came for the class reunion," he said, only telling half-truth. "Why do you think Daniel's attitude changed toward me halfway through the visit?" He turned to stare at Danny. "He's just been untrusting of me, thinking that I'd blow his secret to the world at any given moment."

"Yeah, with good reason too, fruitloop," Danny muttered incoherently under his breath. Out loud, he said, "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad have been kind enough to keep my secret, even from you. All of them can verify that I AM your son."

More awkward silence. This was getting old, and Danny hadnt even told them the worst news.

"As for where I've been all this time," he began, choosing his words carefully, "I've been in the Ghost Zone." He saw Vlad's eyes narrow slightly, but ignored him. "You see...there are things going on in that word now...things that need my attentions. There's - "

"Danny, this is CRAZY!" Maddie shouted, shooting up from her seat. "Why NOW? Why NOW are you telling us that you're HALF GHOST? That you've been in the Ghost Zone?"

"If you'll let me FINISH," Danny replied testily, his hands clenching into the chair arms. "This is difficult enough to say as it is, Mom, so just let me finish, and THEN I'll answer your questions. I only have a week to get this fixed out, so PLEASE." His tone actually sent his mother into silence, and she quietly sat back down. Danny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...I came back now because it is a week before Christmas. I chose this time so we could spend it together as a family before I have to go back." He raised his hand quickly before his parents could interrupt. "In the Ghost Zone, there's a change of government going on that will affect the entirety of that world. I am to become one of two who will rule it." Everyone seemed to shocked to say anything else, though Vlad's eye twitched a few times. "On Christmas Day, a day where all ghosts are under truce not to fight or cause harm to any creature living or dead, it will be announced that I am being engaged to my...significant other.

"I am going to be married on my eighteenth birthday...and I'm going to become a Prince."

Jack looked about ready to pass out, and Maddie didnt look any better. Vlad's expression was a mix of shock, fury, and jealousy. Danny took a few moments to let the information settle before moving on.

"This week up to Christmas, for now, is the only time I will spend with you. One of the terms of my marriage is that no human will be allowed into the Ghost Zone. I am working on a way to visit you all after the marriage, but..." His fingers absently brushed the gem Pariah Dark gave him. "...I know this is a lot to push onto all of you, but I'm tired of the secrets. I really am."

"Who are you marrying?"

It was Vlad who spoke. Danny looked up to see the older halfa staring at him like he wanted to throttle him. Danny simply stared back with just as much acid in his gaze.

"I cant tell you," he said. "But rest assured, VLAD, that he's powerful. Even more powerful than Plasmius."

"...Whoa, wait, 'HE'?" Tucker exclaimed looking at Danny. "...You didnt say anything about marrying a GUY, Danny."

Danny mentally cursed himself for the minor slip, but didnt let it show. "No, I didnt. But it didnt really seem important. Look, the point is, I'm here for a week, then the engagement to my fiance is announced Christmas Day. And on my eighteenth birthday, I'm getting married and we will be the new monarchy of the Ghost Zone. It's crazy, it's insane, but it's fact. It something I hate to shoulder on all of you, and something I hate to shoulder myself, but it HAS to be done."

There were several minutes of agonizing silence. Danny hated it; he wanted his parents to do something...ANYTHING...!

After a few more minutes, Jack finally stood up and walked toward the lab. "...Dad, where are you going?" Jack didnt answer, and Danny stood up to follow him. "Dad, please, I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you, but...Dad, what are you doing with the cruiser?"

"This...this isnt happening, Danny," Jack said, his voice shaking. "...I will NOT have my only son...a part of that GHOST world...!"

"Dad, this isnt negotiable!" Danny replied angrily. "TRUST me, if I could change it, I would! But I CANT stop being half-dead until I DIE! I cant stop this wedding at ALL! I'm the ONLY one who can become the Prince!"

"NO!" Jack shouted, making Danny flinch. His father RARELY shouted in anger. "NO, Danny! NO! Even if I have to tear apart every ghost in there molecule by molecule, this is NOT happening!"

"Dad, NO!" Danny cried, standing in front of the Portal. "NO HUMANS ALLOWED! If you go in there, your life could be in danger! PLEASE, DAD!"

"Danny, get out of the way!" By this time, everyone else upstairs had come running to see what the problem was.

"DAD, STOP!" Danny was in tears by now; he KNEW this would happen. "I DONT WANT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE GETTING HURT! PLEASE!" Danny's pleas went unheeded as his father started up the cruiser. He buried his hands in his hair and looked between his father and the Portal before making a quick decision.

He held up hand and charged it with as much ecto-energy he deemed necissary, adding a bit of ice to it, before blasting it into the closed Portal doors.

The explosion was not a small one, and the whole house actually shook as the hole in the wall the Portal once was was gutted completely; not a hint of machinery remained. Danny lowered his hand, reeling both from the sheer POWER he'd put into that blast, and from his hasty decision. He chanced a glance back, and saw his parents gaping at him in complete and total shock. Even Vlad looked in awe, and was staring at Danny oddly. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz just looked shocked at the fact that he had destroyed one of the very few permanent, albeit artificial, portals on Earth.

Danny clenched his fist tightly, causing angry frost to frazzle around it. His hair was glowing softly, and 'battle mode' was fighting its way up, having sensed a 'threat'. Around his neck, the gem Pariah Dark had given him began to pulse and glow softly, attracting the attention of Vlad, who stared at it almost hungrily.

"...I'm sorry," Danny murmured, forcing his power down. "...I couldnt risk you, Dad..." He reached up to fondle the gem, seeking comfort from it. "...My fiance has border patrol on all artificial portals to prevent human from entering...he's serious when he says no humans allowed...I didnt want you getting hurt."

"...Danny..." Maddie said hesitantly, staring at him like an anomaly of nature. "...What ARE you...?"

Danny turned to her, his eyes aglow softly with sadness. "...Half ghost. Half dead. Soon to be completely dead." A few tears escaped his eyes and fell down his face, freezing into ice en route before disintegrating into featherlight flecks of frost that vanished. "...And I think...It was a mistake coming here..." He stalked back to the steps, and was stopped by his friends.

"No, Danny, it wasnt!" Sam said, pulling on his arm. "You came to see us, and we're so happy that you did!"

"Yeah, dont go yet!" Tucker added. "Come on...stay, just for the week okay? Please?"

Danny looked at his best friends sadly. "...I came up here to have a Christmas visit...and I cant even have that without my own family looking at me like I'm a freak. At very least, all of you know I'm fine." He pulled his arm away from Sam and walked up the stairs, only to be stopped by Vlad, who put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, there are still questions I...we...need to have answered," he stated, his voice and eyes matching perfectly in tone: genuine concern laced with a demand for some real answers. Danny could tell the moment Vlad had him alone, the older halfa would start an interrogation that would most likely end up violent. He gave Vlad a hard, icy glare before turning and leaving the basement.

"Danny, stop right there!" Danny's mother used her authoritative tone that although was nowhere near as powerful as Pariah Dark's, still commanded instant obedience. Danny paused and turned to see his mother stalking out of the lab, looking confused, angry, and distraught all at the same time. She stared at him angrily for a few moments before actually SLAPPING his face.

Danny froze, unable to think properly for a few seconds. His mother NEVER slapped him. EVER. He raised a shaking hand to his cheek and stared at her.

"How DARE you!" she shouted, balling her fists up, making Danny wary of her ninth-degree blackbelt abilities. "We dont hear from you for almost FOUR MONTHS, then you come back home to tell us THIS! Me, your father, and Vlad have been worried SICK about you! SO many sleepless nights! SO much time WORRYING and CRYING over where you are, thinking you're lying dead somewhere! HOW could you DO this to us!"

Danny felt a surge of painful guilt rise in his stomach, almost too much for him to bear. He backed away from his mother, shaking his head. "I couldnt tell you...!" he said, close to sobbing. "Please, Mom...this is hard enough on ME, as it is!"

"Oh, I SERIOUSLY doubt tha - "

"I HAVE TO DIE!" Danny shouted, the temperature in the air dropping dramatically. His eyes flashed a pure blue and his hair began to glow brighter. "I HAVE TO **DIE**, MOM! I HAVE TO MARRY A MAN, AND THEN I HAVE TO DRINK POISON TO STOP MY HEART! I HAVE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERY GHOST IN EXISTENCE! I HAVE TO SHOULDER THAT! ME! **I** HAVE TO!" He turned away from her, feeling more icy tears run down his face. "I came here...because I wanted to see my friends and family again...and I cant even have THAT!"

"Danny...!" Jazz tried to console, but Danny kept walking. As a last resort, Jazz ran and pressed the ghost shield button, keeping Danny in the house. "Danny, wait!" Danny turned to glare at her, his eyes frosty blue.

"Lower the shield, Jazz," he growled, his voice just as cold as the ice that was slowly encasing up his right-hand fingertips. Jazz shook her head, crying.

"No, Danny...I cant lose you again! I just CANT!"

"Jazz, lower the shield before I start panicking!" Danny bit out, clenching his fists. Recognizing the signs of Danny going into 'battle mode', Tucker rushed over to Jazz.

"Jazz, you gotta listen to him!" he said urgently. "When Danny gets stressed or angry, it's NOT pretty."

"I'm NOT letting Danny go! Damn it, Tucker, he's my brother!"

"LET ME OUT!" Danny shouted, his instincts registering the ghost shield as captivity, and therefore, a 'threat'. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" He raised his hand and shot another ecto-blast right through the door, where it absorbed into the shield harmlessly. Upon sensing a ghost presence in the house, the security system kicked in and began attacking Danny.

"JAZZ, TURN IT OFF!" Sam shouted, rushing over to Jazz and wrestling with the older girl over the controls to the shield. "HE'S GONNA GO CRAZY, HE CANT STAND BEING LOCKED BEHIND SHIELDS!"

"LET ME OUT!" Danny kept shouting, his ecto-ice traveling up his left hand and arm. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! LET! ME! OUT! RIGHT! **NOW**!" Shooting his hand out toward the door, a strange blue-and-green-swirled energy curled around his hand before flashing out in a four-foot circle shape.

Danny had crated a natural ghost portal.

Everyone stood silently in shock, staring at the portal, which hovered midair for a moment before beginning to shrink. Before anyone could stop him, Danny flew into the portal, which closed just seconds afterwords.

As the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker began shouting at each other over what had just happened, Vlad quietly snuck back down to the lab, where he leaned against a wall and stuck his hand into his pocket, taking something out of it. Danny's necklace. It still pulsed with power in his hand.

When he had grabbed Danny's shoulder earlier, his finger hooked around the chain and turned it intangible, and it easily slid off when Danny walked away. Then it was a simple matter of slipping it into his pocket. He'd done it before, back when he committed petty theft after getting his ghost powers before turning to major crime. With everyone else occupied upstairs, he examined the necklace.

It looked quite old, like something one would find in buried treasure chests, only it was in perfect condition. A real silver chain and gem backing, and a gorgeous gem the size and rarity of which would be worth about a tenth of his fortune, should he sell it. But he'd never do that because A) it was definitely ghost-made and B) it belonged to Daniel, and most likely held a clue as to who he was marrying.

Vlad turned the necklace over to the backing and frowned when he saw something etched into it; it looked like a coat of arms, and it looked familiar.

Hearing the din coming toward him, Vlad put the necklace back into his pocket. He could look it up later.

* * *

Danny flew out of the portal at a breakneck speed, barely stopping in time to prevent splattering against the side of the castle. He raced into the castle, trying to find his room - his safehouse - when he slammed into someone.

Pariah Dark had been walking down the hallways to locate Fright, when something collided with him. Before he could start reigning down fire and hell, he heard sobbing and looked down to see his fiance crying and struggling to get up. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing, and quickly helped Danny up. "What are you doing back here?" he asked, trying not to sound accusing. It quickly became apparent that Danny was too distraught to answer, so Pariah Dark did the only thing he could think of.

He put his arms around Danny and hugged him tightly, slightly wary of the boy's near-phobia of touch. There was a few moments of unsure silence before Danny let out a fresh sob and hugged Pariah Dark back, holding tightly as though the Ghost King was his last lifeline.

Pariah Dark said nothing, mostly because he couldnt find anything to say, but also because he didnt want to ruin the moment.

"...It'll be okay," he found himself saying after a long while. "It'll be okay."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff.**


	17. Mending Fences

**So sorry for the delay! Enjoy, and let's shoot for over 200 reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - Mending Fences**

Though Phantom told him nothing of what occured in the human world, Pariah Dark knew that in that insanely short amount of time, nothing had gone as planned. The boy had come back barely an hour past when he left, sobbing hysterically and looking for all the world as though the world was ending. Pariah Dark knew that it had to have been bad, if his fiance was actually allowing him to touch him.

They had stayed in the outside hall for lord only knew how long, and it was only when Phantom had stopped crying that Pariah Dark realized that his fiance had sobbed himself into unconsciousness. The Ghost King picked Phantom up and began walking toward the east wing, but changed his mind en route and went into the west wing, into his own rooms. Something was itching at his mind, something that made him think that this was a job for HIM to fix, not anyone else.

So he had settled his young fiance down on the sitting room's fur-covered long seat, and covered him up with more fur blankets. He wasnt going to risk letting Phantom out of his sight for a moment while the boy was hurting so much. After Phantom was settled in for sleep, Pariah Dark sat down in his chair and stared into the fire, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

Seeing his normally strong-willed and courageous fiance in such a state was infuriating. Something - or rather, someONE - had dared to make him cry. Had sent him into hysterics and made him come running back to the Dark Castle, into the arms of someone he supposedly had little to no comfort being around.

The Ghost King truly had a half-mind to go straight to that place the boy used to call 'home' and obliterating everyone in it, but he knew it would only cause more harm than good. He was trying to make peace with his fiance - to make him happy - and that was NOT going to help.

Pariah Dark sat in silence for what seemed like hours before he chanced a glance back at his sleeping fiance. The boy was curled up tightly as though to protect himself from whatever his dreams were plagueing him with, and Pariah Dark wished he could take it all away. He truly did. It only made him angrier, though, thinking of what he COULD do to take those things away...

Knowing the boy would be asleep for a few hours more, Pariah Dark sighed and stood up, taking his ever-present helmet off. He needed to do something to relax, or he would most certainly break Term 2, and with merciless fire, too.

* * *

Danny shifted around under the fur covers, coming out of a particularly depressing dream, and feeling oddly...safe. He felt safe and warm. Why was that? he subconsciously thought. His parents had freaked, he had freaked, and everything that should have gone alright went pear-shaped...and he felt safe. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a soft brown makeshift pillow from several rolled-up fur blankets. Fur? No one used fur around here, except for Skulker or Pariah Dark.

...Oh, right...he was back at the Dark Castle...but why fur? His room didnt have fur, except for the few trophies on the walls or the skin rug on the floor...

He sat up, feeling the heavy weight of several fur blankets fall off of him. He frowned and looked around, still a bit hazy and confused, before realizing where he was. He was in Pariah Dark's sitting room. He took another quick glance around to see where the Ghost King was, but Pariah Dark was nowhere in sight. Danny heaved a sigh and fell back on the fur pillow. He felt drained and completely tapped out, and it felt horrible. He was still tired, weak, hungry, thirsty, and in desperate need of a change of clothing...

A sound near the large double-doorway caught his attention, and he turned to see one of the large wooden double-doors open, and Pariah Dark step out.

...At least, he thought it was Pariah Dark; it was hard to tell without the three-hundred pounds of armor. Or the helmet. Or...anything else that embodied the term 'Pariah Dark' as it was widely known for. And Danny coulnt help but stare.

Without the helmet, Danny could see that Pariah Dark's hair really WAS dark green, and was just as wild wet as it was dry. The Egyptian-looking postiche was gone, and Danny saw that Pariah Dark had black facial hair at least a foot long when it wasnt tightly wrapped up. The Ghost King was wearing a loose black tunic over fitted black pants, and...that was it. The overall image was so...unkingly that it caught Danny completely off-guard.

Pariah Dark immediately turned to check on Danny, and paused when he saw his fiance already awake and staring at him. The incredulousness of the staring made Pariah Dark uncomfortably confused for a moment before realizing that Danny was looking at what he was wearing...or rather, what he wasnt wearing. This was the first time Danny had seen him out of his armor; the first time he had seen him so...un-kinglike.

...But wait...didnt Clockwork tell him that he should have done just that? Tone down the kingly garb, and let himself be comfortable around Danny. To RELAX.

...Well, if if being in his underclothes around his fiance wasnt 'relaxed', he didnt know what was.

He cleared his throat to break the silence and walked over to his fiance. "You are awake," he stated. Danny nodded silently, still staring. It was a bit disconcerning, to say the least, but Pariah Dark wisely chose not to comment on it. "Are you well?" Danny took a long moment to nod this time. "Are you hungry?" A headshake no. "Are you able to speak?" An embarrassed blush.

"...Yeah." Danny sat up, pushing the fur blankets away from him. More silence. "...Thanks."

"What for?" Pariah Dark asked, sitting down in his specified chair. Danny nibbled his lip and poked at the fur on the blankets.

"...I dont know," he admitted. "...But thanks." More silence. Pariah Dark hated those silences. They almost literally drove him mad. But he didnt want to drive Danny away, not when so much progress had been made. So he endured the silence for as long as he could manage before speaking.

"...What happened?"

Danny visibly tensed up, his hands clenching around the blankets. A flinching of the eyes let Pariah Dark see that his fiance was close to tears again. "...Do I have to talk about it?" Danny asked, his voice thick with emotion. Pariah Dark sighed.

"...You do not have to," he replied. "...But I truly wish to know."

Danny looked up, honest-to-god surprise on his face. "Why?" he asked, sounding a touch suspicious. Pariah Dark stared back, trying to find the right words to express how worried he was about Danny when the boy showed up crying his heart out; how angry he was at those humans for hurting him; how anxious he was for Danny to wake up and be okay...

...But really, how was a king supposed to put those feelings into actual words without sounding...weak?

Pariah Dark glanced at Danny again, seeing that the boy was waiting for an actual answer. What was he supposed to say? He didnt want to just...come out and SAY things...it was disconcerning and uncomfortable, to say the VERY least. But the look of suspicion was becoming more and more apparant with each passing second of silence from Pariah Dark's end.

Finally, Pariah Dark sighed and made a decision to put all of his cards on the table. If Clockwork wanted him to be open, honest, and trustworthy around his fiance, then damn it, the boy was going to get open, honest, and trustworthy answers.

"Because I was worried about you," he finally said, averting his gaze from Danny's. He clenched his hands tightly into the arms of the chair before relaxing his grip. "When I see my fiance barelling down the castle halls like the world is ending when he is supposed to be having a holiday with his friends and family, I cannot help but be worried. When I see him crying, I cannot help but be angry at whoever made him cry. When he can barely stand my touch and he seeks my comfort, I cannot help but wonder what made him want to."

The only sound was the crackling of the fire after Pariah Dark spoke. Finally, he heard Danny shift around before walking over to 'his' designated chair and sit down.

"...You sound like you actually care," Danny said, his voice having a layer of distrustful sarcasm. But Pariah Dark had been around Danny long enough to know that the sarcasm was a personal sheild against revealing his true emotions; much like Paraih Dark's own angry tone of voice. But Pariah Dark had already put his cards on the table, and he wasnt going to pull them back into his hand.

"...I do care, Phantom," he replied, his voice so soft Danny almost didnt hear it. "...I care. About you." He glanced over to see genuine shock on Danny's face. "...Is that so hard to believe?"

The look on Danny's face seemed to scream 'YES!', but Danny only blushed and looked away, rather than give a verbal answer. Pariah Dark really wasnt that surprised; afterall, he'd done very little to convince his fiance otherwise. Except for the necklace, he'd... He paused. Phantom wasnt wearing the necklace.

"Where is the necklace I gave you?" he suddenly asked. Danny looked confused for a moment before reaching up to touch where it should be, and finding that he felt nothing, looked down.

"...I dont know," he said, searching his pockets, just in case. "I mean, I was definately wearing it when I was talking to everyone...!"

"Then how did you get back?" Pariah Dark asked. Danny looked mystified for a moment before nodding to himself.

"...I made a portal," he said, sounding amazed at the very idea. He looked at his hand. "...I remember getting...really stressed." He shuddered. "...Ice was climbing up my arm, and I remember thinking that I REALLY wanted out...and I opened a portal."

Pariah Dark sat back in his seat, amazed. "...Creating portals is an even rarer ability than ice energy outside of the Far Frozen," he finally said. "...Only one out of three million ghosts can do it."

"...Wow," Danny replied. "...Dont I feel special." He looked up in surprise when Pariah Dark actually snorted with amusement. The Ghost King quickly schooled his features back into impassive.

"Where do you think you lost the necklace?" he asked, turning the subject back around. Danny shrugged, looking into the fire.

"I dont really know," he replied honestly. "...It kind of...went too fast for me to notice. I KNOW I had it on when I went through my parents' portal - which is totally destroyed, by the way, you'll be happy to know - and I didnt really think about the necklace...because I was kind of freaking out...and it didnt even cross my mind when I made the portal. It may have fallen off..." He chanced a glance over at Pariah Dark. "...I'm sorry I lost it..."

"It's fine," Pariah Dark dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I can commission another one to be made. All that matters is that you managed to make it home safely." He sighed when Danny gave him another incredulous look. "...I am being serious, Phantom. I am...happy that you are safe." More staring. "...Please stop staring at me like that."

Danny blinked and averted his eyes again. "...It's just weird to hear you say it," he replied after a moment. "...I'm not really used to the idea of you being...well..." He blushed, having a hard debate on whether or not to say what he wanted to say. He decided just say it. "...Nice. I'm not used to the idea of you being nice, or happy, or worried, or ANYTHING other than...well...mean and vindictive...and cruel."

Though outwardly impassive, Pariah Dark felt a twinge of...what was that? Embarassment? Remorse? He knew that he could be 'mean', vindictive, and downright cruel, let alone several other less-than-pleasant adjectives. But he knew that he could also be merciful, tolerable, and even nice, should the occasion call for it. He had been trying to prove it for the past few months, with very little success. And it was disheartening to see that even his fiance barely picked up on his mellowed nature.

"...I was not always cruel and vindictive," he said softly, catching Danny's attention. "...You know that cruelty is bred through experience, not birth." NOW the boy looked mildly interested, and Pariah Dark decided to take another of Clockwork's pieces of advice, and let his fiance in on his past.

"'Pariah Dark' was not a name I gave myself," he began, almost forcing himself to talk about a past he truly wished to leave buried behind him. "It was my birthname. My HUMAN birthname. A cruel name to bestow on a child. According to what people told me, I was a bane on my mother during her entire pregnancy. I apparantly caused her great pain and discomfort during the entire carrying, and greater-than-normal agony during birth. She died minutes after giving birth to me, and cursed me with my name: 'Pariah'.

"My name seemed to be a curse, as everyone from the lowest servant to my father, the king of our land, avoided me. I was alone during my youth, until my father's death when I was fifteen years. I became a young king, but an inexperienced ruler, since my father did not see fit to train me in my duties as his successor." He took a deep breath and let it out, looking a bit sad and tired.

"I had to learn to harden my spirit quickly, or others would 'walk all over me', as they say. I had to quickly learn to show pity and mercy slowly, and cruelty and mercilessness swiftly. I gave no second chances. I gave no leeway. I commanded immediate and solid respect, and those who did not give it, perished." He sighed again, looking into the fire.

"...The only tenderness and source of comfort in my life were the few wives and consorts I had. But even then, those comforts were brief. I have buried three wives and five consorts, all of them male. And I loved all of them, only to have another piece of my heart broken with each of their passings. Finally, after the death of my last consort, a brave, loyal, loving youth of only twenty, I resolved never to love again. That was when the darkest age of my life began...and carried on into my death. I became a tyrant. A murderous king. A true pariah on the land, just as my mother had cursed me to be the day I was born."

Pariah Dark went silent and took several minutes to gather the courage to glance at Danny, and was taken aback when he saw his young fiance almost choking on silent tears. He sat stiff in his chair in awkward discomfort, wondering just what caused that outburst, and what he should do about it. After a few minutes more, Danny began to calm down, and Pariah Dark picked up a cloth table napkin and handed it to Danny, who took it and quickly blotted his eyes dry, sniffling.

"...May I ask what caused you to cry?" he asked. Danny looked up, his expression clearly saying 'are you even kidding me?'.

"...How can I NOT cry?" Danny demanded, gesturing slightly with the napkin. "...Hell, after all YOU went through, how can YOU not cry?" Pariah Dark stared at him.

"...You were weeping...because of my life story..." he stated, it being a half-question. Danny gave him a 'duh' look and nodded. "...Why?" Danny groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Because it was SAD!" he finally said, exasperated. "It's SAD that you went through all that! It must have been AWFUL, Pariah! NO one can blame you for being so miserable!"

Trying not to be offended, Pariah Dark took a moment to see exactly what his fiance was really saying. Danny felt SORRY for him? Pitied him? No, not really that...it was more of...understanding him. Empathizing. Sympathizing. Not pitying. Danny was sad for him...and understood why he was the way he was. Pariah Dark sighed and sat back in his chair, feeling a bit drained. The boy was far too empathetic for his own good, he thought.

...But was that really such a bad thing? While living, Pariah Dark had been feared by all, but only a select few - namely, his three wives and five consorts - had chosen to love him rather than fear him. And now Phantom was choosing to empathize rather than fear him. Just like his past loves.

"...Thank you...I suppose," Pariah Dark finally said. Danny nodded and glanced away into the fire, his emotions clearly highlighting on his face. Pariah Dark bit back a sigh of near-frustration. It was both a blessing and a burden to see such blatently free emotions over his fiance's face; on the one hand, he most always knew what Phantom was thinking. On the other - especially when those emotions happened to be fear, rage, angst, or apprehension - it was almost infuriating. But it could also be helpful. Clockwork had told him to learn to read Danny because it could be the difference between trust and acceptance or keeping a distance because of faux pas.

And truthfully, before that kiss fiasco (and admittedly, awhile afterwords), he hadnt really paid attention to the boy's expressions. And it had gotten him in trouble, or made him pass up on an opportunity to fix a wrong or get to know the boy better. He honestly wanted to get Phantom to trust him, to feel comfortable around him, without the fear of being hurt, mishandled, or frightened.

And looking at Danny right now, even in profile, he could see that his fiance was brimming with curiosity, but being too scared to ask anything for fear in incurring his wrath. ...Well that just would not do.

"If there is anything else about me you wish to know, I would be more than happy to tell you." THAT caught Danny's attention; when the boy looked up, Pariah Dark could see Danny's green eyes lighten up a little with more curiosity, wonder, and even a touch of happiness. It was surprising that his fiance wanted to know so much about him, and that let him know just how little he really knew about Danny in turn. "...In return for information," he said, noting an ever-so-slight tip of Danny's head in question, "...I wish to know more about YOU."

That had to be the first time Pariah Dark actually saw the boy smile at him.


	18. Plots and Duels

**This chapter, I have to say, is by far my favorite.**

* * *

**Plots and Duels **

Back in Amity Park, Vlad had taken the week off of his mayoral duties to research the ghostly artifact he had procured from Danny. It wasnt the artifact, so much as the coat of arms etched into the back, that interested him. He had run a scan of the emblem and researched it thoroughly, finding nothing for two days. On the third day, however, he found something.

The coat of arms was ancient, dating back in the BC era, but not by too much. What he found was an ancient stone carving of something similar to what was on the back of the necklace, but it was so crude and worn from time that it almost didnt match. But at least he had a time period to work with - about 100, BC, give or take a decade or two.

Using every bit of his influence and a couple hundred thou from his bank account, he found another artifact with the exact same emblem, only this artifact was an ancient metal and wood shield that no doubt once was ceremonial and encrusted with jewels that were now lost to the ages. The coat of arms was clearly etched into the metal, and the shield was taken from an archaeological dig of an ancient battlefield. Using a bit more money and coercion, Vlad found out about the history of that battlefield.

The battle was a power struggle between two ancient kings and their equally-powerful armies. The battle seemed to be a complete draw, but during the immense struggle, one of the soldiers on one side managed to get in a lucky hit to the opposing king, which gave the winning king the opportunity to strike down the losing king.

The name of the losing king was Dark. Pariah Dark.

Once Vlad found out the bearer of the coat of arms' name, he sat in a numb stupor for hours. Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. Daniel was engaged to the Ghost King. To Pariah-bloody-Dark.

It took a few more days for Vlad to come to terms with this revelation, and once he did, he could not contain his rage. Daniel was going to become the Prince of all ghosts! It was COMPLETELY unfair! HE was the more powerful halfa! HE should have that honor, NOT Daniel! He didnt care if he had to marry the bloody Ghost King to get the title; it was HIS right, NOT Daniel's!

After getting his rage under control, Vlad dove into his portal, practically eviscerating the guards stationed on the other side, and sped like a bat out of Hell toward the Dark Castle. He had a score to settle and a princehood to obtain.

* * *

It had been a few days since Danny had returned to the Ghost Zone and made some peace with Pariah Dark, and things actually kept getting better. Danny did indeed tell his fiance many things about himself, from his favorite food to his favorite past time, to his dream of becoming an astronaut (after which, he had quite a time explaining exactly what an astronaut was, and therefor giving a history lesson to Pariah Dark about man's exploits in space). In return, Danny learned so much about Pariah Dark; things he'd never guessed.

He learned that Pariah Dark had first married at age fifteen, after the death of his father and his inaugeration as King. His first wife was a girl a year older than him, who was good-natured and kind. She was the only one who Pariah Dark ever showed true emotion to, and the only one who ever saw him cry. She had died of an illness at age nineteen. His first consort died only a year after they had been together, and all subsequent consorts never lasted more than three years. His second wife was ten years younger than him, when he was thirty-two years of age. She lasted five years, before being assassinated with poison in an attempt from an opposing side to rattle his nerve. It only angered him more, and he slaughtered that opposition without mercy.

Danny learned (with slight discomfort) that Pariah Dark died at age fifty-two after being slain on the battlefield. His weakness of having no left-side peripheral vision was exploited, and he was crippled by a soldier before being stabbed in the neck by the rival king. A horrendous way to die, granted, but Pariah Dark assured Danny that it was an honor to die on the battlefield, rather than dying old and gray in the deathbed. Fifty-two was actually old-age back in the day, and he had slew and outlived kings half his age.

Danny also discovered, much to his surprise, that the books of adventurous odysseys he'd read were actually Pariah Dark's traveling journals. Danny had proclaimed his everlasting love for those stories, and had been a little more than embarrassed when Pariah Dark had given him the news.

Aside from exchanging life tales, they had taken to dining more often, and actually talking rather than eating in silence. Conversation included deeper talk about running the ghost world, newer, more effective laws, and even some talk about wedding plans.

That last topic usually skived off before they reached the real issue of the marriage - the consummation. Pariah Dark usually caught when the conversation was slipping into that topic, and quickly changed the subject for his young fiance's sake, something Danny did not fail to notice, and felt eternally grateful for.

They usually spent the remainder of evenings walking around the courtyard, and it took Danny a few days to notice that Pariah Dark rarely walked around in his immense-height form; the Ghost King now took his 6"6 form most of the time, and even toned down the armor. His horned helmet was absent for the most part, as was most of the armor. Now only the breastplate and the thigh armor remained, which made Pariah Dark look much more approachable, in Danny's opinion.

After about four days of this newfound familiarity with each other, Danny was escorted to his room by Pariah Dark and was bidden good-night. It was only after he had shut his door that Danny realized that Pariah Dark had been in physical contact with him - a hand on his shoulder or back - the whole evening. And Danny hadnt noticed, let alone freaked out. He was becoming comfortable around the Ghost King.

And what was more, he was enjoying Pariah Dark's presence. The Ghost King was making a real effort to make him feel comfortable and at home.

...And it was working.

The next day, Danny woke up with a strong sense of foreboding. He didnt know why, but it was just a feeling. But it was also a feeling he had learned long ago to never ignore. These 'feelings' always pertained to ghosts, and Danny pegged it as another power; something like phyisical foresight. Nevertheless, Danny got out of bad, took a bath, dressed, and walked down to the dining room.

He had barely made it past the throne room when he suddenly heard a loud explosion, followed by a commotion that he KNEW would end in ectoplasmshed if Pariah Dark had anything to say about it. He flew right for the castle doors and skidded to a halt when he came across the scene.

About a dozen guards were unconscious on the floor, and standing over them was Plasmius, who was looking more homicidal than Danny had ever seen him. He currently had a guard up by the throat, and was demanding an audience with the King.

Danny suddenly felt angry; how DARE Vlad barge into the Dark Castle uninvited, and threaten the guards who had always treated him so nicely? Who the hell did he think he was?

"BACK OFF!" he found himself shouting, drawing the sword he always carried with him, now very glad he had listened to Fright when the former Knight said to keep the six-pound piece of ghost-made steel on him at all times. THAT caught Vlad's attention, and the elder halfa dropped the guard, turning to stare at Danny.

No words were spoken for the longest time, then Danny spoke up again. "What are you doing here, Vlad?" he demanded, tightening his grip on his sword. Vlad growled and shot his hand out in front of him, and Danny saw his necklace hanging from the chain. "How did you get that?" he asked.

"It doesnt matter," Vlad snarled, tossing the necklace to the floor almost childishly. "You little rat! You're marrying Pariah Dark!" It sounded almost accusingly. ...'Actually' nothing, Vlad was ACCUSING him.

"...I am," Danny said after a moment, still not loosening the grip on his sword. "So what of it? Until you actually die, it doesnt really concern you."

"IT CONCERNS ME PLENTY, BOY!" Vlad shouted back, his fists sparking dangerously with dark pink electricity. "You're becoming the PRINCE of this whole bloody world! It should be ME!"

NOW Danny was severely annoyed; furious, even. "You're so full of yourself, Vlad!" he spat. "Pariah didnt choose you for PLENTY of reasons, THAT being one of them!" He fought down his 'battle mode' until Vlad actually did something to provoke it, rather than showing off electrical fireworks, as usual. "Now you'd best get out of here before he decides to kill you."

"You dont tell me what to DO, you insolent little - !"

"He is your Prince to be, Plasmius," interrupted a voice to Danny's right. Both halfas turned to see Fright step into the room, a sword of his own drawn into his hand. "He CAN and WILL tell you what to do, on his own authority. You have no power or say-so here."

"Fright Knight," Plasmius growled, eliciting a hard scowl from the ghost.

"It's just 'Fright' now, Plasmius. I was demoted for foolishly assisting you in My King's incarceration. I was a fool and a traitor, and I was lucky to not have been destroyed for my treason. I serve only My King and My Prince-to-be. Now..." He held up his sword, which glowed an ominous green. "...Heed the Prince's warning and leave. My Liege will be most displeased that you dared to storm his castle AND speak so hostily toward his intended."

Vlad snarled and spat most ungentlemanlike on the floor, dangerously close to the necklace. "I wont," he growled, clenching his fists even more tightly before pointing to Danny. "That little bastard took MY right away from me! As the older, stronger, MORE POWERFUL halfa, it is MY right to take the title of Prince! NOT DANNY-BLOODY-PHANTOM'S!"

"FUCK YOU, VLAD!" Danny shouted, his eyes flashing pure blue and his hair flaring slightly. "You dont DESERVE to be the Prince! You treat the ghosts like personal slaves, you're arrogant, self-serving, and manipulative, AND you abuse your powers, which, while we're on the subject, you ARTIFICIALLY ENHANCED! You're TAINTED, and Pariah would rather slit his own throat than marry you!"

To say that Plasmius was mad would be a severe understatement; Vlad was LIVID. He let out a shriek of rage and dove right at Danny, only to be intercepted by Fright, who took a swing at Vlad with his sword; the sword was blocked by a shield from Vlad, but then Fright shot his leg out and kicked Vlad right in the chest, sending the elder halfa into a wall hard.

That didnt seem to phase Vlad much. He pushed himself from the wall, glaring at Fright. "You want to play like that, Fright?" Vlad growled, summoning a sword of ecto-energy to his hand. "Let's play." He made a move to rush at Fright, but a white-hot flash of firey ecto-energy separated Vlad from Fright and Danny. A second later, Pariah Dark appeared in all his twelve-foot, fully-armored terrifying glory, ghostly aura blazing with fury.

"WHAT IN TARTARUS IS GOING ON!" he demanded. Fright immediately knelt down on one knee, his sword down and handle pointed to the Ghost King in an instinctual offering. Danny lowered his sword and bowed his head in his own showing of respect. Vlad, of course, kept on the defensive, something that made Pariah Dark even more furious. "EXPLAIN. NOW."

"My Liege," Fright addressed with fear and respect, "the elder hafla, Vlad Plasmius, stormed your castle, harmed your guards, and dared to attack your intended out of petty jealousy."

Pariah Dark narrowed his eye and turned to Danny, who nodded, glaring at Vlad with ill contempt. "It's true," Danny said. "Vlad said so himself that HE should be the Prince, not me."

The Ghost King's glaring turned homicidal as he turned to glare at Vlad, who at least had the intelligence to lower his ecto-energy sword. However, that seemed to be as far as his intelligence would go, for he matched the Ghost King's glare with one of his own. "I say this because it is true!" he shot back boldly. "Daniel but a mere boy! He hasnt the strength, the power, nor the experience to rule alongside you! I am the better choice!"

If Pariah Dark HAD to give Plasmius anything, it was that the older halfa had QUITE a pair on him to speak so disrespectfully right to his face. However, those points were lost to stupidity. But before he could retort with a total one-sided massacre of the impudent halfa, Danny spoke up.

"I have PLENTY of strength, Plasmius!" he growled, taking a few steps forward. "I have MORE than enough power! And I have enough experience to be a BETTER ruler than YOU will EVER be!" He pointed his sword at Vlad. "You want to be the Prince so badly? Fine." His eyes turned pure ice blue with resolution. "By the ancient Laws of the Consorts, I, Daniel Phantom, challenge you, Vladimir Plasmius, to a duel for the Princehood."

One could hear a pin drop in the castle, had someone dropped a pin to begin with. Fright was gaping at Danny in awe, and Pariah Dark only let a moment of shock slip over his visage before quickly reschooling it into its usual stony contemptuous expression. Though he would REALLY have to have a word with Phantom later, his young fiance had declared a perfectly legal, legitimate, and binding duel. He did regret telling his fiance about how to properly declare those duels (since two of his consorts had become consorts because of those duels), but not by much. Should Plasmius lose, provided Phantom didnt kill him, the older halfa would be exiled from the ghost world indefinitely.

Vlad stared at Danny in shock for a moment before collecting himself and pointing his own ecto-energy sword back at Danny. "Challenge accepted, brat. Prepare to lose."

Danny didnt deign to respond to that, and instead led the way to the practice courtyard while Pariah Dark headed to the second-story observational balcony, where he would overlook and judge the duel. Fright walked between Danny and Vlad, just in case the older halfa would do something underhanded, and finally gestured to either side of the dueling ring, acting as referee.

"We shall first determine the nature of the duel," he stated formally. "Lethal, or non-lethal?"

"Non-lethal," Danny stated, trading in his 'everyday' sword for a dueling one. Fright and even Vlad looked a little surprised at his statement.

"...Non-lethal," Vlad repeated, creating a stronger-looking sword from his own ecto-energy. Fright glared disapprovingly at him.

"Duel-approved weaponry only, please," he said. Vlad scowled at him, but chose a weapon from the sword case. "Traditional, or power-included?"

"Seeing as how I cannot yet control my berserk mode," Danny said, twirling the blade with quick wrist movements, "power-included."

"Power-included," Vlad also said, looking almost pleased with the choice.

"Very well then," Fright said, edging out of the ring. "Non-lethal combat using powers. Duel fairly and with honor. No intentional acts upon the other's...life. Since you are both halfas, I pass in motion of either the first to revert to human form, or the first to be rendered incapacitated or unconscious be declared the loser, and therefore an exile of the Ghost Zone. The victor shall be rewarded with the title of Prince-apparent."

"Seconded," Danny said, cracking his neck.

"I pass the motion as well," Vlad concurred, gripping the sword tightly. Fright glanced up at Pariah Dark, who nodded back.

"Motion approved. En-garde." Danny and Vlad both took professional dueling stances. "Duel!"

Danny made the first move; he darted toward Vlad, sword raised in both hands. He took a swing, and Vlad parried; for a brief few moments, it seemed to be a struggle of brute strength to make the other give.

"Give it up, Daniel," Vlad hissed so only Danny could hear it. "I have twenty years' experience on you!" He shoved Danny away and swung his sword back, charging the ghostly metal with electricity. Danny saw Vlad's strategy quickly; when their swords connected, Danny, who was currently wearing gloves that wouldnt block electricity, would be shocked and stunned long enough for Vlad to quickly go on the offensive.

So instead of attacking Vlad, Danny instead backed up, encasing his hands with the flexible ice armor that was impenetrable, as long as he could keep it up. It was taxing on his energy, but well-worth staying in the fight for. When Vlad shot forward with a strike, Danny parried with his sword, which sparked dangerously with the conducted ecto-electricity, but his ice armor kept the electricity at bay.

It took Vlad a moment to notice this, and he snarled at seeing his first strategy fail. He swung his sword back and hammered at Danny's sword mercilessly, trying to physically overpower the boy.

Danny held on and parried without fail; Vlad was strong, but Fright was MUCH stronger. Danny had held onto his sword after being on the receiving end of Fright's worst, and it was still better than Vlad's best. That, and his ice armor was keeping his hands hard and steady. It was Vlad's speed that was getting to Danny; the elder halfa was using a brutal combination of hard strength and swift speed, making it difficult for Danny to parry all of the blocks.

And at the same time, while it seemed Vlad was getting desperate, in reality, Vlad was trying to break Danny's control. He knew about the younger halfa's 'berserk mode', and knew it would give him an opportune reason to cut loose his own power. He could already see that Danny's eyes were becoming wilder and more focused; Danny's hair became flame-like, and his posture more primal. If he could land just ONE little hit...

And he did; the tip of his sword nicked Danny's upper arm, just enough to draw a bit of ectoplasm. Danny cried out in pain, and then all freezing Hell broke loose. Danny's sword-hand whipped out unexpectedly and the blade struck the hilt of Vlad's sword, barely half a centimeter from the older halfa's hand, and Vlad dropped his sword. A second later, Danny's left fist - which was still covered in ecto-ice, collided with Vlad's face.

Vlad was sent sprawling, but he quickly recovered and dodged out of the way of another of Danny's wild attacks. The gloves were off, and Vlad was once more in his element. He charged up an immense ecto-sphere of violently-sparking electricity and hurled it at Danny, who merely whipped his hand out and created a shield of ice that not only blocked the attack, but absorbed it. Danny then clenched his fist, and the shield shattered, taking the electricity with it.

Seeing that his opponent was using ghost power, Danny's mindset told him that ghost power was the way to retaliate. He clenched his sword tightly in his fist, making it glow an iridescent blue, and swung it in a long arc, sending sharp blue ecto-energy right at Vlad. The older halfa quickly snatched up his own sword, charged it with ghost energy, and swung upward, cutting the energy-arc in two.

The two halfas then began dueling at a distance, sending ecto-energy attacks at each other, using the swords as a conduit, and using their free hands to form shields, all the while inching closer and closer to each other.

From his position on the balcony, Pariah Dark stared on, stunned. It wasnt Vlad he was impressed with; the older halfa had artificially enhanced his powers to where they were now. No, it was his fiance that amazed him. Even in 'berserk mode', the younger halfa was showing remarkable control and strategic thinking. But unlike Vlad, who was focused primarily on blocking and attacking, Pariah Dark could see the ice armor spreading. It was currently encasing both of Phantom's arms, and was spreading to his chest. And it didnt look like shapeless shards of ice; the armor was actually taking the actual shape of metal armor, and even had decorative adornments, such as spikes over the shoulders and forearms.

Even Danny didnt notice his armor spreading; he too was too engrossed in the dueling to pay attention. He was now a mere two yards from Vlad, and the ecto-energy attacks were coming in harder; just as they were five feet away from each other, Vlad swung his sword out and shattered Danny's shield before shooting his leg out and kicking Danny in the chest.

Danny went sprawling, dropping his sword and cracking his head on a stone that jutted up from the courtyard floor. Vlad, disappated his shield and stalked over to Danny, the air around him crackling with static. His eyes glowed an almost blinding red, and his pinkish-red aura flared dangerously.

"You think you could best ME, Daniel?" he snarled, shooting a large ecto-energy blast at Danny. It struck the younger halfa, sending him skidding into a stone wall. Up on the balcony, Pariah Dark gripped the arms of his chair so tightly they shattered. But he did nothing to interrupt the duel.

"You think you can take what is MINE?" Vlad stalked over and kicked Danny in the side, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the boy. "You insolent weak little IMBECILE!" He reached down and picked Danny up by his collar, seeing Danny's ice armor receding as though being rapidly melted. "You dont deserve to be Prince, you little thief! This is MY right! MY honor! MY DESTINY!" He let Danny drop, and the younger halfa barely managed to stay up on his knees. Vlad sneered down at his younger halfa counterpart and raised his sword, preparing to jut Danny in the shoulder, somewhere non-lethal, but with just enough force to coerce the transformation back to human. "Pathetic, thinking Pariah Dark would find YOU worthy." He swung the sword down.

The sword never made it to Danny's shoulder.

Instead, the blade was caught tightly in Danny's hand; the ice armor protected the flesh from being pierced. Vlad, growled and pulled his sword back, only to find that he couldnt; it was stuck tight in Danny's hand. He looked down and saw Danny glaring up at him with glowing white-blue eyes. Danny's hair was now in full-flame mode, and the ice armor was rapidly spreading back up his arms, over his chest, and over his entire body, creating a helmet very reminiscent to Pariah Dark's own, which left room for his wild flaming hair to whip around like a wildfire.

Danny stood up, forcing Vlad's sword up with him. Vlad growled again and tried to pull the sword back, but before he could actually do so, Danny's hand clenched hard, and the metal froze and shattered uselessly, leaving only the hilt in Vlad's hands.

Up in the atmosphere around the Dark Castle and the surrounding land, the air slowly began to freeze, creating a snowfall. A wind appeared out of nowhere, and seemed to pick up the strongest around Danny, who was advancing on Vlad like a snow leopard on its next meal.

And for once in his life of knowing Danny...Vlad felt frightened of the younger halfa. Where in the world was this power COMING from! He could feel it pulsing in the air like a bad omen just WAITING to happen.

And as for that omen, Pariah Dark felt it too, and remembered what his fiance had told him that first day - about combining his strongest attack with the eco-ice. A deadly blizzard, even to ghosts. Pariah Dark wasnt really worried much; his own fire abilities would keep him from freezing; it was everyone else around the castle that had him worried, especially Fright.

Before he could ponder more on the matter, Danny stopped in his advancing of Vlad and just stared at the elder halfa for a long moment before inhaling sharply, giving everybody in the general vicinity the feeling of a shoreline right before a tsunami. And that was what came right after.

Danny let out a Ghostly Wail that was colder than the deepest, darkest abyss of space, and everything went deafeningly white. Pariah Dark barely managed to fly down to Fright and press his hand to the Dark Castle and cover them both with a hot shield to keep them from freezing.

Never...even in all his years of being in the middle of blizzards and snowstorms, had Pariah Dark seen such a hellish mess as this. It was the freezing equivilent of being tossed into an active volcano, was the best comparison he could come up with. And he wasnt too far off. He could only think that the snow just outside his shield was as cold as magma was hot, and he REALLY didnt want to know what that kind of cold was like.

And the worst part was, it didnt seem to be stopping anytime soon. Pariah Dark could feel his shields bending to the will of the ultimate ice storm, but he didnt want to make his shields any hotter; doing so could cause his subjects and Fright harm. He would have to stop it on his own.

Keeping his castle and Fright encased in the shield, Pariah Dark covered himself in the hottest shield he could muster and stepped out into the storm. It was like walking into thick slush, but Pariah Dark ignored it in favor of finding his fiance, and finally he did.

Phantom was standing in the middle of it all, still Wailing away into the freezing air and completely out of control. Pariah Dark found it harder to keep going forward the closer he got, but he finally enveloped his own body in a reddish-black fire, the strongest he had ever remembered summoning, and reached out to pull Phantom to him.

He expected a violent retaliation. He expected a fight to a second death. Instead, his fiance stopped Wailing and just stood there as though a switch had just completely turned him off. The Blizzard slowly died down into a mere light snowfall, which quickly turned to something reminiscent of rain as the fire and ice collided. Finding no more threat of freezing ice, the shields around the Dark Castle and Fright died down, and the servants and guards in the castle, looked, dumbfounded, out the windows to see just what in the world was going on.

Pariah Dark held Phantom tighter to him, until he felt the ice armor receeding, and he let his own firey aura die down, until they were both back in their natural states. Danny then went completely limp and transformed to his human form once more.

The Ghost King quickly picked his fiance up, and looked over at Vlad Plasmius, who was frozen on the ground, looking to be stuck between human and ghost form; the older halfa must have been in the transition back when the Blizzard hit him head-on. No matter; the duel was won by his future Prince. He would have to exile the arrogant bastard, but right now, Phantom was his priority. He carried his fiance inside to the healing room, his mind reeling from the awesome power his fiance had displayed.

* * *

Vlad didnt know how long he'd been out, or what had really happened; all he knew was that he was in a LOT of pain. Everything from his hair to his fingernails hurt, and screamed with agony when he moved anything. But as soon as he woke up, he was met with a VERY angry Pariah Dark and several heavily armed guards.

"Vlad Plasmius," Pariah Dark spoke, his voice low and dangerous, making even the guards shudder, "you have lost the duel with the Prince-to-be, and are hereby forever exiled from the ghost world." He leaned forward, green Hellfire blazing in his remaining eye. "...If I ever find you in my kingdom again...if I ever hear word of harm against my Prince...if I ever find evidence of your interference with my world again...I will send you to depths of Tartarus so deep, even the God of the Underworld wont find your remains."

That said, he pressed his index finger into Vlad's forehead and made it flare with white-hot fire, eliciting a scream of pain from the older halfa. When he brought his finger back, a blazing red **X** was forever branded into the skin. He stood up straight and motioned to the guards. "Take him to the nearest portal and throw him back from whence he came."

Ignoring the shouts of agony from Vlad as the guards snatched him up, Pariah Dark walked to his fiance's room, where Danny was still sleeping off his exhaustion. He receded in size and sat down next to the bed, taking off his helmet. Dora brought over a bowl of warm water infused with ghostly herbs that aided ghosts in ectoplasmic energy recovery and set it down on a table opposite to where Pariah Dark sat and soaked a cloth in the concoction before wringing it out. She made a move to dab Danny down with it, but was surprised when Pariah Dark held his hand out.

"I will attend to him," he said, his voice sounding more tired than she'd ever heard it. She nodded and handed the cloth over, then turned and left the room as Pariah Dark tended to his fiance, knowing any form of intimacy Pariah Dark would show, wanted to be shown only to and with Danny.

* * *

**Fight scenes are so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Proposal

**I got a fabulous amount of feedback from you guys! Thank you so much! ^_^ **

**On a side-note, I listened to the Assassin's Creed song "Ezio's Family" like a million times while writing this...it just seemed to fit the mood...in fact it fits any scene of Danny and Pariah Dark having a tender moment...give it a listen, and see if you think so too.**

* * *

**Proposal**

The sun had just set on the 24th of December, and the residents of the Ghost Zone were preparing for their annual Christmas Truce.

Even though the majority of them had been scared to another death of staying in the Ghost Zone at all, heavy security was posted at the two most active artificial portals; two in Amity Park, courtesy of the Fentons and Vlad Masters. So very few managed to slip away into the human world for cover when Pariah Dark rose to reign once more. Those who hadnt managed to escape lived in constant fear of what was going to happen to them.

Some ghosts had refused to leave; Ghost Writer was aminent about not abandoning his library, and even offered a few ghosts who had no real homes sanctuary; Johnny 13, Kitty, Box Ghost, and Ghost Writer's half brother Randy took him up on that offer. Walker outright refused to abandon the prison and all those inside, be it guard or inmate.

Skulker and Ember had tried to leave, but they were caught at the portal by the guards and sent back to Skulker's island home, where they barricaded the entryways and waited for something - ANYTHING - to happen.

Some ghosts, such as Dora and those in her realm, had been taken to the castle to work for the Ghost King, and since they never went farther than the villa, none of the other ghosts in the Zone knew that they were being treated kindly and fairly by the Ghost King.

So the Ghost Zone lived in fear, waiting for that day when Pariah Dark would expand his kingdom and eventually take everything over, destroying all they they knew and loved...

...That was until one of the cooks in the kitchen, who had told the Ghost King about a good friend of his who called herself Lunch Lady, would be a perfect addition to the kitchen staff, and was allowed to go find her. Which he did, and to get her to comply, told her about the upcoming wedding of Pariah Dark to Phantom.

Someone overheard that juicy piece of gossip, and within mere weeks, the rumor mill began running that the Ghost King Pariah Dark was wedding the Ghost Boy.

Naturally, there were sceptics; Danny Phantom had been the main antagonist to Pariah Dark's last attempt at control of the Ghost Zone, so why would the Ghost King want to marry the boy? Those who figured there was truth to the rumor began circulating more rumors that the marriage was a punishment; the very VERY few hopeful brought up the lack of activity beyond the Dark Realm, and suggested that maybe the marriage would be a GOOD thing. If Danny Phantom was going to be the monarchy companion, then maybe, PERHAPS, things would get better.

Everyone had their own theories, but no real facts to work more with.

...Until Christmas Eve.

The day that everyone dared to step out of their safehavens to extend invitations to get-togethers, to brighten up the bleak predicament, they were shocked when scores of guards and ghosts they thought were long-gone showed up at their doorsteps with small scrolls. Before any questions could be asked, the ghosts vanished off to someone else's domain to deliver the same scroll.

Inside the scrolls, the first line was a proclaimation that made a few ghosts almost have heart attacks:

**I, Pariah Dark, Soon-to-be-King of the Ghost World, swear upon my name, honor, and gods, that I shall honor the sacred Truce of Christmas, and no ghost shall come under harm from myself or those who work in my name. So mote it be.**

After getting over the shock of the proclamation of peace, they read on and suffered more near-misses in heart attacks that they were invited to the Dark Castle to witness the public proposal to their soon-to-be Prince, who was nameless (at least in the actual invitational part), and a few scrolls held a personal invitation to an after party in the ballroom. At the bottom of the scroll were two signatures.

One was the bold, thick, ornate signature of the Ghost King Pariah Dark.

The other was the slightly juvenile signature of one who hadnt yet gotten the hang of writing with a quill: Daniel Phantom.

* * *

Back at the Dark Castle on Christmas Day, Danny was getting dressed for the public proposal, getting some help from both Dora and Fright. Not that he normally would have needed help, but he was still weakened from the duel with Vlad. His ghost core had almost been drained from the sheer power he had exhibited, and now it had only just recovered enough for him to transform.

Pariah Dark had asked Danny if he wished to postpone the proposal to recover more. They could always do it another day. Danny had outright refused, saying that this was the one day out of the year that all of the ghosts would be under truce not to start anything, and that was the way it was going to be. So he was going to fight through his fatigue and put on a good face for everyone if it killed him, to which Pariah Dark replied dryly, "Not before the wedding."

Danny could tell Pariah Dark had just cracked a joke, and couldnt help but laugh through the dull ache in his ribs.

So there he stood, letting Dora fasten a festive green cloak around his shoulders. Embroidered around the hem in silver were poinsettias, Dora's personal touch that Danny found he liked. The rest of Danny's outfit was black, as usual, so the cloak really stood out for the festive occasion.

While Dora fixed his clothes right, Fright had taken the liberty of pulling Danny's long hair back into a low ponytail, tying it with a green ribbon that matched the cloak.

As Danny was getting primped for the occasion, he absently wondered what Pariah Dark would wear for the public announcement, and hoped it wasnt battle armor; that would REALLY send the wrong kind of message to the other ghosts. But he saved his energy by not voicing the questions, and instead rested up as much as he could for the big day.

Dora glanced out the window, then did a double-take before rushing over to look outside. "Oh my...!" she exclaimed, smiling. "There are so many who came!"

"No kidding," Danny replied, walking over to check as well. "...Wow...I didnt think that many would actually come!"

Indeed, there were over a hundred ghosts already in the villa, waiting for the guards to let them into the courtyard. Even from where he was, he could see a few familiar forms, a few of them being Skulker, Walker, and Ember (he could plainly see her blue hair from his window; she'd been growing it out, he noticed).

"How much longer until we start?" he asked Fright, who was also glancing out the window.

"...I'd say another ten...twenty minutes," the page replied. "Just enough time for anyone else who was invited to come, everyone to get themselves situated in the courtyard, and for you and Our King to head to the front pavilion." Danny nodded and sat down in a chair, massaging his temples. Dora noticed and knelt worriedly beside him.

"Are you feeling ill, Sir Danny?" she fretted, touching his forehead for signs of fever. Danny gave her a weak smile and shook his head.

"I'm just...a little overwhelmed," he admitted. "It's a big day with big things happening..." He sighed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. "...It just...kinda hit me that this is really happening, you know? I mean, I KNOW I'm going to marry Pariah, but with a real proposal...it seems more real."

Dora smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Official proposal or not, Sir Danny," she said, giving him a quick motherly kiss on the forehead, "it IS real." She straightened the dress she had made herself for the occasion - snowy white and winter blue with small embroidered snowflakes on the hem - and tucked her hand behind Danny's back. "Let's head out, Sir Danny. The sooner it's over, the sooner you can rest again."

Danny nodded and stood up, heaving a tired sigh, and headed out for the courtyard with Fright in tow. Just as they made it to the back entrance, they saw Pariah Dark heading down the stairs from the west wing, and Danny blinked.

Pariah Dark was wearing black clothing similar to Danny's, only with more layers and was much more ornate. Black leather gloves replaced the gauntlets, and the same with thick leather boots. His helmet was gone, and was instead replaced with a similar headpiece that was black with no horns, and only came to his jawline. He actually seemed to have brushed his wild hair for the occasion, something Danny vowed to laugh about later, and instead of his usual black cape, a red cloak was fastened around his shoulders. Embroidered in gold around the cape in Dora's signature style were poinsettias that matched Danny's silver ones.

Pariah Dark had chosen his twelve-foot height for the occasion, something Danny knew the Ghost King would prefer, and actually didnt mind. It was still a very nice change from the battle armor, Danny had to admit.

Pariah Dark saw Danny and gave his fiance a small smile. Danny returned it, though his smile was much more apparant, and nodded his head as Dora and Fright bowed. "You look good," Danny said in his usual casual tone. Pariah Dark gave Danny the impression of rolling his eyes (which was kind of hard to tell, considering he had only one eye, and the one eye he had lacked definition other than glowing green) and tugged the end of his leather glove up a little.

"I had best," the Ghost King replied. "I havent worn anything like this since my enaugeration as king when I was alive."

"Wow," Danny said. "...That long, huh?" From her knelt position, Danny heard Dora stifle a snort. The twitching in Fright's shoulders indicated a similar response. Pariah Dark gave Danny a dry look, but Danny saw the corners of the Ghost King's lips twitch up slightly.

"Yes, THAT long," he said. "Now that we have established the fact that I am ancient, shall we head out to the courtyard?" Danny snorted and nodded.

"Yes," he replied, taking a moment to smooth out his clothes. He took a deep superfluous breath, let it out, and stood up straight. "Time to make a good impression," he said. He took a step forward, only to be halted gently with a large hand on his back.

Pariah Dark turned to Dora and Fright. "...A moment, if you please," he said softly, but his voice leaving no room for argument. With a quick bow, Dora and Fright quickly went on ahead, leaving Danny and Pariah Dark alone. Danny looked inquiringly up at Pariah Dark, who receded in size to his human-like 6"6 and hesitantly held Danny's shoulders in his hands.

"Phantom, this is not about making a good impression," he said softly. "This is about letting the ghosts know that I intend to make you my Prince. You told me that getting them to trust me comes first, and I do this for not only them, but for you." At Danny's blinking and blank stare, he elaborated. "I am going to be proposing to you," he patiently began again. "Public announcements were common in my day, but not official proposals. I had originally intended to make this an announcement of public knowledge, but after hearing from ghosts of a more modern age, I decided to reevaluate the announcement with more modern methods."

Danny blinked again, but nodded. "...So," he said slowly, "...this is like...an engagement, engagement?" Pariah Dark sighed; he really didnt understand emphasizing a word with the same word, but nodded just to move things along.

"Yes," he replied. "It is. This is to let all of our world know that you are to be the Prince, and not just a consort with a fancy title." He let go of Danny's shoulders and then held up his arm a little, offering it to Danny.

Danny felt his face grow a little warm, but he pushed his feelings down and tentatively took the offered arm, letting Pariah Dark lead the way out into the courtyard.

There was a loud buzz of murmuring about the visitors, all of whom were throwing out their opinions and theories, which were ranging from this being a public farce to Danny Phantom being forced to comply. The only ones who were really silent were the visitors who actually KNEW Danny.

Of the personal acquaintances of the younger halfa that received invitations, only Skulker, Ember, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Ghost Writer, and Technus had actually come to see this. Most of them actually felt sorry and a little worried for their young adversary; the rest just came to see what was going to happen.

Out of all of them, Skulker felt the most sorry, and also felt the most worried. He had actually been out of his lair about three days ago to head to Technus' place for a body tuneup, and had seen a group of Pariah Dark's guards dragging an obviously-injured Vlad to the older halfa's personal portal. The man was crying out in agony, like every bone in his body had been broken, and that sent Skulker off on his way, wondering what the hell Plasmius could have done to warrant THAT much pain, and at the same time feeling a LOT of pity for his young prey who was currently in the Ghost King's clutches.

He had spread the word to his friends and allies, and they expressed similar concerns...except for Technus, who was coming just to see if this was for real, and actually finding the whole situation hilarious, the sick freak. But right now, he too was here mostly for the look-see, and he and the other main acquaintances of the half-breed brat had gotten in early and basically had front seats to this show.

Skulker glanced around a little, observing everyone else's expressions to evaluate their feelings on the matter. Ember looked like she'd rather be somewhere else, but also held a touch of concern in her eyes for Danny Phantom. She and the young halfa had never gotten around to being friends, but she never really fought him much the past two years, and they had a mutual respect for each other.

Walker had his arms crossed and was looking very agitated about something, but then Skulker heard him muttering about the illegality of underage marriage, and fought the urge to sigh. Leave it to Walker to worry about the rules, and less about the ones breaking them.

Johnny 13 and Kitty looked a bit upset; Skulker knew it was because those two and Danny had something akin to friendship between them. As long as they promised not to cause anymore ruckus than necessary, Danny often allowed them into the human world free of hassle. In return, Johnny 13 usually took it upon himself to defend Danny against human bullies that the halfa could have easily taken down himself, but didnt want to blow his cover for. Kitty sometimes repaid Danny for his kindness by giving him the inside scoop on happenings in the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants, which greatly aided the boy in his heroics.

The Ghost Writer had come for reasons unknown, but Skulker had a feeling it had something to do with the elaborate history behind the Dark Castle and even its inhabitants. Aside from being a total bibliophile, the Ghost Writer was also a history buff, second-only to Clockwork himself. But Skulker had also seen Danny heading to and from the library on rare occasions, letting him know that perhaps he and the Ghost Writer had become allies rather than enemies.

Technus...well, Skulker already knew why Technus was here. The insane techie was checking his watch every twenty seconds, an eager expression on his face. Leave it to the nutjob to get his kicks out of seeing potential misery and ectoplasmshed. Not that Skulker could really say anything; Technus was his personal mechanic, and he really didnt want to risk losing that.

After what seemed like forever waiting, two people walked out of the large double-doors, a man and a woman. The woman - who Skulker realized with a start was Dorathea - quietly stepped to the side and stood primly and patiently, looking...excited? The man walked to the edge of the pavilion and raised his hands for silence. Skulker briefly wondered who in the ghost world he was until his internal systems picked up on his ecto-bio signature. That was the Fright Knight!

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the Ghost World!" he called out, his voice ringing loud and clear. "You have all been summoned here today to witness the public announcment of the engagement between Our Lord Pariah Dark, and his intended, Daniel Phantom!" He paused for a moment to let the shocked and excited murmuring to die down. "As stated in your invitations, My Liege has taken your vow of peace on this Christmas Day, and expects you all to do the same!" He turned to the doors and made a gesture for the guards to open them. "I give you your monarchs-to-be: Our Lord Pariah Dark, and Daniel Phantom!"

The crowd went dead silent as Pariah Dark and Danny walked out onto the pavilion, shockingly together. Danny Phantom was holding the arm of the dreaded Ghost King, who looked...not so dreaded. Instead of the enormous monstrosity some of the other ghosts had expected, having witnessed him before, they saw a normal-sized, 6"6 male in kingly garb, gently leading a young man with long silvery-white hair to the edge of the pavilion.

It took everyone a long moment to realize that it really was Danny Phantom who was holding the arm of the Ghost King. And what was more shocking was the unharmed, healthy state the boy was in. There wasnt a mark on the young halfa, nor was there any sign of distress or desperation to get out of this situation. Instead, there was an air of gentility about him, with a touch of nervousness, which was perfectly reasonable. The boy really did look like a proper prince-to-be.

Danny let out a long breath and glanced around quickly, seeing familiar faced right in front. He actually gave them a quick smile, as though to tell them it was alright, and please, dont all rush up and save me at once.

Next to him, Skulker heard Ember let out a slightly sobbing sigh of what sounded like relief. Walker was still glaring at the two, unapproving. Kitty hugged Johnny 13 tightly, looking close to tears. Ghost Writer blinked in surprise, precognitions being revamped. Technus actually looked disappointed.

The Ghost King came to a halt at the edge of the pavillion and gave a quick glance out at the masses, who all gave a collective, visible flinch. Resisting the urge to sigh, Pariah Dark stepped forward, and saw a few other ghosts take a step back. He then addressed them all.

"I am here," he began, using the softer tone he usually reserved just for Danny, "to share with you all the public engagement to my intended...Daniel Phantom." He gestured to Danny, who remained at his side. "At first, I had all intentions of merely announcing it to the public...but I have recently found that it was not sufficient enough. Not for myself, not for you all, and most certainly...not for Phantom."

There was still a dead, heavy silence. He continued. "In the beginning of our courtship, Phantom bestowed upon me four terms of the marriage, all four of which I am honor-bound to uphold. The First Term of the marriage was to you all. He refused to allow you to live in terror within your own world. His First Term, in his words, were for me to stop terrorizing my subjects. And thus...I have, and will continue to do so."

There were several people who were daring to murmur about now, and the shock was palpable. Pariah Dark, terror and scourge of the Ghost Zone...vowing to stop terrorizing them? It was almost inconceivable!

"I should point out that his First Term was to you all," Pariah Dark continued, gesturing out to them. "Not to himself, nor the human world from whence he came. To you. He has put his subjects-to-be before himself, and that is why I shall do whatever it takes to make his Fourth Term, a promise to have equal say in the running of the kingdom, come to full fruition."

He turned to Danny now, who looked a bit paler, and surprised, even, that Pariah Dark had publicly brought up his terms of the marriage. He had expected Pariah Dark to keep those terms between them. But he kept his expression free of as much surprise as he could and only took another deep, calming breath. Pariah Dark looked Danny right in the eye and reached into a small belt satchel, and brought out a tiny, ornate wooden box.

Danny now realized what Pariah Dark meant when the Ghost King said he was taking a 'modern approach' to the engagement. From the crowd, he heard exclamations of surprise. Pariah Dark inhaled deeply and knelt down on one knee in front of Danny, his cloak spreading and settling elegantly behind him, and held the box up to Danny.

"Daniel Phantom," Pariah Dark said, his voice controlled and clear as always, "I ask you here, in front of these witnesses of our world..." He opened the box, and Danny felt the sudden urge to pass out, choke on his own tongue, or slap both hands in front of his mouth like a girl - or all three! - at what he saw. "...Will you marry me and become my Prince?"

It was the Ring of Rage. PARIAH DARK'S Ring of Rage. Dora, Fright, the guards, and all those with a front-row seat all gaped in ill-repressed shock at the sight of the Ring. Danny almost began hyperventilating, but then remembered that a little more than half of this quadrant of the Ghost Zone was watching, and forced his eyes away from the Ring to look at Pariah Dark.

He was surprised to see the expression on the Ghost King's face; it looked highly expectant, but at the same time...anxious. Like Danny would say 'no', or refuse the Ring. And with sudden realization, Danny now knew that Pariah Dark meant everything he had said before. That he would do whatever it took to earn Danny's trust, and the trust of the subjects. That he would change. That he...CARED for Danny.

Pariah Dark truly meant it all.

"...Yes," he said, the word slipping from his lips before he could even think of saying it. He blinked and brought himself back to the present, managing to actually smile wholeheartedly at the Ghost King. "Yes, I will marry you."

He was further surprised when Pariah Dark gave him a full-watt smile and took the Ring out of the box and slipped it onto Danny's left ring finger, and then held Danny's hand in both his own, squeezing gently, as he stood up. They both turned sharply when they heard someone let out a cry of indignation, and saw that Technus had fainted against Walker, almost knocking them both over.

And Danny couldnt help but to burst out laughing.

* * *

**I know, I'm terrible for leaving it there...but I have more on the way! **


	20. Trust

**I am so happy with all the support and comments everyone had given me for this story! I can only hope I can meet all of your expectations!**

* * *

**Trust**

Compared to the actual engagement ceremony, the afterparty was a relatively quiet affair.

Not that it was much of a surprise; very few ghosts were extended an invitation, and even fewer actually showed up. Out of those who had dared to tempt fate or jinx the Ghost King's almost pleasant disposition, only Skulker, Ember, Ghost Writer, Johnny, and Kitty had stayed. Walker, who was disgusted over the whole 'child-bride' thing, had left soon after the Ring was given to Danny, and Technus just couldnt bear to take anymore, and had flown off in a fit. A fit of what, no one knew, but Skulker had reason to believe it was of angst that nothing horrifying had happened.

For the first hour, everyone walked about on eggshells, no one really having the nerve to actually congradulate Danny, let alone to have casual chatting. It was Skulker - ever the singular first line of duty - who at least started some conversation, starting with Fright. He asked the former Knight about what he had seen three days prior, with Vlad being carted away shouting in agony.

Fright's expression went dark, and he told Skulker about what had happened; Vlad's disrespect, the challenge, the duel - everything.

Skulker was shocked and impressed; he knew that Vlad craved power, but he didnt know that the older halfa would go to such lengths and risk both life and afterlife to be the Prince. He was impressed when he heard of Danny's power, though. Internally, he craved for the days of hunting the young halfa, and the tale of power display only made that craving more intense. But Fright mentioned Danny becoming a 'permanent resident' in order to become a legitimate Prince, and knew that the days of hunting the boy were over. Not only would he actually hunt a fellow ghost...that was his new Prince-to-be. Still...he couldnt help but glance wistfully over at Danny, eyeing the boy over like a rich heiress pining after a mink-and-baby seal-coat she wanted but couldnt have.

The first one to actually approach Danny was Johnny 13, who gathered up all the courage he had to ask Danny how he was doing.

Danny gave his friend a smile. "I'm doing alright, Johnny," he replied honestly. The fingers on his right hand kept fondling the Ring on his left, as though almost entranced by the power the Ring could produce in the right hands. "I mean, granted, it was tough at first..." He shrugged. "But we found some common ground, started talking...and we're getting to know each other better now."

"Yeah, but...how did it HAPPEN?" Johnny asked, the poor ghost close to twitching from his fragile mind being warped with all this new development. Danny took pity on Johnny and made him sit down at a table.

"Well, I think that he originally wanted to destroy me," he admitted, glancing over at his fiance, who had separated himself from the others as so not to intimidate them with his presence, something Danny found a little sad. "But he told me to transform...I dont really know what he saw, but he then asked me to display some power for him. After I gave him my Ghostly Wail - " He bit back a snicker at Johnny's flinch. " - he told me that I would make a fine consort for him. That's...pretty much how it started."

Johnny stared blankly at Danny. "...Wow," he finally said, then snorted. "How romantic."

"Oh, like your 10th anniversary with Kitty, when you went to Vegas and got so drunk you - ."

"Dont EVEN bring that up!" Johnny hissed, glancing around. "If Kitty even hears someone MENTION the word 'Vegas', she starts hitting me over the head with her purse until I'm out cold!"

Danny snickered before laughing; he remembered the last Christmas party he went to, when Technus - very and deliberately loudly - mentioned a show in VEGAS he wanted to go see, and Kitty started twitching before beating Johnny unconscious with her purse. Not even Walker saw fit to send her to jail for a few days for technically breaking Truce because as ornery the warden was, he was a true Southern gentleman who wouldnt have DREAMED of putting a lady through what Johnny did in Vegas, and on an anniversary, even.

Luckily, Kitty was too busy chatting up with Dora, Ember, and a few other female servants in the castle, and didnt hear the dreaded 'V-Word'.

After Johnny had slipped off to get more food, Danny approached Ghost Writer, who was gazing at the tapestries and decor on the walls with almost longing in his eyes. "Pretty ancient, arent they?" he stated. Ghost Writer tore his eyes from a tapestry and nodded.

"They are," the 'Writer replied. "This history that's been lost in this castle simply because of fear...it's almost criminal that some of these treasures havent been seen for centuries..." Danny nodded; he'd always loved looking at the castle's decorations, marveling at how old, yet new they were.

"If you think the halls are nice," he said slyly, "you should see the library." He almost broke into undignified gales of roll-on-the-floor laughter when the Ghost Writer actually began to DROOL. "Of course, you'll probably appreciate it more than me," he continued. "I cant even read a fraction of what's in there...English really isnt that old of a language, you know..." Oh, now the poor librarian was twitching... "But it hasnt been organized in God-knows-how-long..."

"I can organize it!" Ghost Writer blurted out, unable to remain silent. "All I need to do is be AROUND books, and I can reorganize them, decipher the languages, clean the dust off of them - !"

"Whoa, calm down, GW," Danny said, putting a hand on the 'Writer's shoulder. "I'm sure Pariah Dark wont mind if you organize his collection." He gave the librarian a smile. "Hey, we started to be friendly not long ago, and I consider you a friend. You're more than welcome to come visit and oogle over the library. There's no one else I'd trust with all that knowledge than you."

The Ghost Writer stared at Danny as though Athena Herself had handed him a golden book on a platter, and smiled. "You're too kind, Prince-to-be." Danny saw tears come to the 'Writer's eyes. "...Just too kind."

Danny had been flustered, naturally, and left the Ghost Writer to revel in the idea of looking at books thought lost to the ages, and walked up to Skulker, and hunter and prey had a stare-off for a few moments.

"Glad you could make it, Skulker," Danny finally said, smiling. Skulker returned it, looking a little wistful.

"I suppose this means I cant hunt for your pelt anymore," he replied. Danny snorted.

"Like you even had a chance before," he barbed back playfully. "Dont worry, Skulker. If you're as good with a sword as you are with your hunting knives and guns, we can play hunter and prey." He scowled in Fright's direction. "My asshole teacher over there likes to play that. And he never lets me be the hunter."

Skulker laughed and fetched himself another drink. "I just may take you up on that, kid," he said, leaning casually up against the wall. "So...how have you been." Danny glanced at Skulker, surprised at the touch of concern the mech had in his voice.

"...Truthfully, it started out really rocky," he admitted. "...But we've started getting along." At Skulker's incredulous expression, Danny added, "I think it has something to do with me actually having the balls to argue with him." The sip of drink Skulker had in his mouth was spewed out, and the hunter slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent unmanly giggles from escaping.

Danny waited until Skulker had his humor under control before getting serious. "I sent out invitations to a few others," he said, "but they came back since the guards couldnt find them."

"Which ones are you talking about?" Skulker asked, crossing his arms. He pretty much had the scoop on most everyone in his quadrant.

"Wulf, the Far Frozen, Amorpho, Pandora...I even sent one to Clockwork, Nocturne, Vortex, and Undergrowth, just as a courtesy."

Skulker nodded. "Right. Well, you know that Wulf can create portals on his own, so he probably fled the Ghost Zone. Amorpho probably turned himself into a guard and escaped that way. As for the Far Frozen beasts and Pandora, they have 'outside' realms within this one that they have the power to lock away, and that's probably what they did. As for the other four..." He shrugged. "As ghosts of higher calibur, the probably had means to either escape, lock themselves away into other realms, or simply didnt feel the need to come."

"...Yeah, but Clockwork?" Danny mused to himself, "I thought at least he would come."

"He's a busy spirit," Skulker put in helpfully. "Besides, if what I think I know is true, he's already seen it." Danny snorted, knowing that was true, and turned back to Skulker.

"...You want to meet him?" he asked, nodding to his fiance, who was still keeping himself separated from the guests. Skulker visibly paled, an astounding feat for someone with a mechanical body.

"I...I dont really...I'm fine," Skulker stammered, fighting not to inch away for extra measure. Danny frowned.

"Skulker, he's making a real effort to be kind," he said softly. "He wont disintegrate you for introducing yourself, you know."

"...I'm not into suicide, kid, but thanks for offering," Skulker replied with an air of finality. Danny sighed, but conceded.

"Fine," he said. "But all you really had to do was bow, give your name and profession, and offer a compliment. Hell, even Ghost Writer did it." He pointed his thumb behind them, where the Ghost Writer indeed had just straightened up after bowing to the Ghost King and saying a few words, his love of books overriding his fear of Pariah Dark. The Ghost King nodded back, having heard about the Ghost Writer from Danny, and knew of the ghost's inevitable infatuation with his personal library.

"...Yeah, well...that's the Ghost Writer," Skulker replied stubbornly. "It's not like I have anything to offer the Ghost King." Danny snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Skulker," he said, turning to go talk to someone else. "I mean...it's not like there's an opening in the Royal Guard, or anything..." With that, he left, keeping his back turned so Skulker wouldnt see the smirk on his face, knowing he had caught the hunter's attention.

* * *

Skulker just KNEW the little brat told him about the Royal Guard job on purpose. He just KNEW it.

He was sitting at home, having just gotten back from the engagement party, and was contemplating over everything that had happened that day. First the public engagement, then the party, which was more interesting than he thought it would have been. It hadnt been just him and those few others who had come in; the servants and guards had attended too, and he had observed that those who worked in the castle seemed almost at ease around the Ghost King, especially the former princess Dorathea.

He had heard about some ghosts being brought to the castle to become servants to the Ghost King, but he didnt think he'd see them happy to work there. Dora and the other lady servants were laughing and having a good time with Ember and Kitty, talking and gossiping about girl stuff, and while Fright mostly kept close to Pariah Dark or Danny, he too was mingling and having a good time.

Close to the end of the party, it seemed that the ghosts that had been invited to the party had all caught the interest of the Ghost King for something or the other. The Ghost Writer had been given a book brought by a servant by Pariah Dark's orders, and was coddling it like his firstborn child and was close to tears, having been told he could explore the Ghost King's library on a later date.

As personal friends of Danny's Johnny 13 and Kitty were introduced, and Danny made mention that Johnny was a master mechanic, and could fix almost anything. Kitty was a loyal informer of events around the Ghost Zone, and Pariah Dark actually asked her on the other ghost's opinions on the matters that be.

From urgings of the other girls, Ember began singing Christmas songs in her melodic voice, and when she led the girls through 'O Come, All Ye Faithful', even Pariah Dark seemed enraptured. When she finished, she was shocked when the Ghost King actually smiled and nodded his approval at her.

Though Skulker didnt have a personal audience with Pariah Dark, he had still bowed respectfully when he and Ember left at the end of the party. When he straightened up, he noticed the Ghost King staring at him appraisingly, as though sizing him up for something. Danny was glancing between his fiance and Skulker, and the hunter had a feeling that Danny had mentioned Skulker about SOMETHING...

Ah, well.

Back to the present, Skulker had to admit that it wasnt as bad as it could have been. It had been an overall good Christmas; he got to witness the proposal of the Ghost King to Danny Phantom, attended an exclusive party that he couldnt wait to brag to Technus about, got a sweet mistletoe-related Christmas present from Ember, who was no curled up against him on the couch, sleeping off her excitement of the day while he sipped the good ectohol he kept in the cabinet just for special occasions.

A beeping from the communication device on his arm broke the peaceful quiet, and he sighed, put his drink down, and pressed a button. "Skulker here. Talk to me."

"Skulker," came the familiar voice of Vlad Plasmius, making Skulker visibly cringe. He hoped it was nothing that would cause him to break Truce.

"Plasmius," he replied. "What can I do you for? It's still Christmas."

"Forget that for now!" Plasmius snapped, making Skulker wince again and turn the volume down so he wouldnt wake his girlfriend. "I need you at my portal as soon as possible!"

"You know I dont work on Christmas, Plasmius, and I especially dont do anything to break the Truce..."

"Forget the bloody Truce! And it's not a job, I just need to show you something!"

Skulker frowned; yes, he was not exactly the Ghost King's biggest fan, but Pariah Dark had been very kind and decent today, and had made a vow to continue to be throughout his reign.

"It's not anything...destructive, is it? Because I am NOT risking my ass for you, Plasmius...!"

"It's nothing like that. Now get over here!" Before Skulker could reply, the connection was cut.

Skulker sighed and looked down at his girlfriend before gently slipping away and lying her down on the couch, covering her up with a fur blanket and silently exiting his lair. He noticed that there were no guards at the portal, but it didnt make much of a difference; Fright told him that Pariah Dark had branded Vlad with the Mark of Exile, which forced ghosts branded with it to say in the human world, making it nearly impossible to cross into the Ghost Zone.

He stepped into the portal and looked around, shocked, at the state Vlad's lab was in. It was totally demolished, and everything save for the portal was broken. Sitting in a chair was the disheveled form of Vlad in Plasmius form, the angry red X mark on his forehead glaring like a beacon screaming EXILE to the whole world. Skulker forced himself to avert his eyes from the mark, and instead addressed Plasmius. "What did you call me here for, Plasmius?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Plasmius gave Skulker an almost terrifying insane grin and stood up, walking over to a shelf and taking a box off of it. Skulker put himself on guard; if it was anything dangerous he was supposed to deliver to the Ghost King, he was out of there faster than a man in Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

Vlad turned to Skulker and leaned in close like he was sharing a government secret. "You are the closest thing I have to a friend, Skulker..." he said, his voice cracking slightly with insanity. "...I just needed to show this to someone..." He cackled and opened the box, and Skulker nearly felt like vomiting. Inside the box was the Crown of Fire.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" Skulker hissed, glancing behind him like Pariah Dark would pop out of the portal and destroy them both at any moment. "Do you have ANY idea what Pariah Dark will do to you if he finds out you have this?"

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it, my friend," Plasmius said, closing the box and holding it to him tightly. "I heard that Pariah made a vow to stay out of the human world...him, AND those who work for him!" He laughed insanely, and Skulker took a step back. "I wont give him his precious Crown, and he cant do a damn thing about it!" His laughter increased both in volume and insanity, and Skulker had had enough.

He turned and dove back into the portal, feeling his systems overheat with stress. That insane bastard! He was practically signing his own death warrent, keeping that Crown on him! Ye gods, if Pariah Dark ever found out...

Halfway back home, he suddenly froze midair. He couldnt keep this a secret, he realized. It would be considered high treason if he did, and he'd heard stories of what happened to those who betrayed the Ghost King. He slapped a hand to his face, damning hindsight for not snatching the Crown from Plasmius when he had a chance. That Crown was a dangerous weapon, and anyone besides the Ghost King who had it might as well kill themselves before Pariah Dark could get his hands on them.

But he couldnt NOT tell Pariah Dark about it, either!

After a few minutes of self-flagellation, debate, and reflection, he swore out loud and raced toward the Dark Castle.

* * *

Pariah Dark sat in his sitting room, in an unfamiliar-felt good mood. That party had actually been enjoyable, despite its small size. He met a few of his subjects-to-be, and found out just how talented and loyal they were; albeit they were loyal to his fiance, but he could live with that.

His fingers caressed a box in his lap; it was a 'Christmas gift', as they called it, he had intended to give to Danny, but between the party and his young fiance almost passing out from lingering ghost core-exhaustion and over-excitement from the party, he hadnt yet had a chance to give it to him. He was debating over whether or not to give it to Danny in person, or to leave it as a surprise next to his bed to open later...

A frantic knocking at his chamber doors brought him out of his pondering, and he called out a soft, "enter" before being surprised when Fright shoved the doors open and stumbled in, looking like the world was coming to an end.

"MY LIEGE!" he shouted, his face etched with terror, "I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS!"

Wondering what could be so terrible when the Christmas Truce was still in effect, Pariah Dark put the gift to Danny aside and stood up. "What is it, Fright?" he demanded. Fright took a moment to compose himself before bowing his head in submission, as though to plead mercy from his King.

"One of your subjects, the one known as Skulker, has just informed me of the whereabouts of your Crown of Fire!"

A coldness seized at Pariah Dark's insides, and he began to walk toward the front hall, where visitors were instructed by guards to remain. Fright hurried after his King, muttering frantically to himself. Pariah Dark opened the doors to the front hall, where Skulker was indeed waiting, looking emotionally worse for wear. When the Ghost King stepped forward, Skulker bowed as low as he could in the same submissive, mercy-seeking manner as Fright.

"My page tells me you know the location of my Crown of Fire," he said, keeping his voice as calm as he could muster. Skulker nodded.

"Y-yes," he replied, visibly shaking from fear. "My...my FORMER employer...Vlad Plasmius...he possesses the Crown...Your Majesty." Dead silence rang throughout the front hall from all parties present. After a few moments of the silence, Pariah Dark spoke in a deadly quiet tone.

"When did you discover this?" he asked, his voice making everyone shudder violently. Skulker resisted the urge to faint from terror.

"...Mere minutes ago," he replied truthfully. "I was called to him...he said he wished to show me something..." Skulker had to put a hand on the ground to brace himself up from his knelt position, he was shaking so bad. "...I had no idea it was the Crown of Fire until he showed me...he..." He paused, forcing himself to say what he had to say. "...He said that...he had you...beaten...because you vowed not to enter the human world, nor could any of your people...and that he would not return it..." Suddenly feeling a surge of terror and fear for his afterlife overwhelm him, he prostrated himself before Pariah Dark and cried, "I'm sorry I didnt take it from him when I had the chance! I wasnt thinking! Please, have mercy!"

There was more silence for several minutes before Pariah Dark stepped up to Skulker. "Rise," he commanded, and Skulker quickly obeyed, not daring to look at the Ghost King. After a few more moments, Pariah Dark sighed. "You are forgiven. Return home."

Skulker's head shot up in shock, and he was further surprised to see an expression of weariness on the Ghost King. There was no anger toward Skulker in his voice or visage. Skulker decided not to press his luck, and quickly bowed in gratitude. "Thank you," he said, before turning and leaving. Pariah Dark silently stood in the front hall for a few more minutes before turning to head back to his wing of the castle.

On sheer nerve and concern for his King, Fright followed. "My Liege," he said, taking quicker strides to keep up, "what are we to do?" Pariah Dark clenched his fists and stopped just short of his chamber doors.

"What CAN we do, Fright?" he demanded, his remaining eye burning with green fire. "The false-ghost bastard is right! We can do nothing!" At Fright's incredulous expression, he added, "I promised Phantom that I and my men will stay out of the human world. We are not to interfere with that world's affairs." His fists clenched tighter, and Fright could hear a cracking of bones from them. "I exiled Vlad Plasmius from our world, without thinking about whether or not he knew of my Crown's location. It is by my own foolish lack of foresight that my Crown if forfeit, and no one else's."

"...My King, there are ghosts who will gladly retrieve the Crown of Fire for you - !"

"That is the PROBLEM, Fright!" Pariah Dark shouted, turning to his page, who flinched back. "...There. That. THAT is the problem! They will NOT gladly retrieve it! The strong majority of my subjects would rather I not gain full power back by having my Crown back in my possession, and are content with the way things are!" He turned and leaned a weary hand against the wall, sighing. "...Even my own fiance draws back in fear of me from time to time. I will not feed that fear by betraying his trust in me. If Plasmius does not return the Crown...I will consider it gone forever, rather than go back on my vow to Phantom."

With that, he reentered his chambers and shut the doors behind him, leaving Fright to his own devices.

A few moments after the hall cleared, Danny stepped out from around the corner, his shaking hands barely holding onto a box wrapped in parchment paper he had colored over in colored ink he intended to give to Pariah Dark. He had heard every word of the situation, and could barely beleive any of it. Vlad having possession of the Crown of Fire...Pariah Dark unwilling to retrieve it at the risk of betraying Danny's trust...

Danny bit his lip and looked at the Ring of Rage that adorned his finger, feeling an almost overwhelming sense of emptiness inside.

In one of his stories, Pariah Dark told Danny that the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire were the only two things the Ghost King had with him when he died, and were infused with the most powerful of ghost-magic that responded only to the true master's will. Separate, they were simple adornments of great value. Together, their power was almost godlike to anyone with enough power to handle such magnitude. And Danny knew only Pariah Dark possessed enough raw power to control the artifacts.

But it wasnt the power, really, that Pariah Dark was attached to. Like he had mentioned, it was the sentimental value of the Crown and Ring that he longed for. The crown and ring he had worn in the final battle of his life had come with him to the afterlife, and they were priceless treasures he would gladly cut his remaining eye out for.

...And just after proposing to Danny with the Ring of Rage, he was willing to let the Crown - the very symbol of power to the Ghost King - go...to keep his vows to his fiance.

Danny deposited the gift to his fiance in front of the door, then turned and practically ran back to his room, tears streaming down his face; the pain and sadness he felt not only came from himself...but also the forlorn Ring on his finger, which called out for its partner, but was left unheard.


	21. Responsibility

**Responsibility**

Though no one outside the castle could ever tell, things inside the Dark Castle had grown uneasy since Pariah Dark discovered his Crown of Fire was in the filthy hands of Vlad Plasmius. Outside of those who were in the room at the time, no one knew precisely why Pariah Dark had a cloud of darkness hanging over his head all of a sudden; he told no one, and instructed anyone in the know to never speak of it.

Danny had almost been afraid to bring it up, but when he had decided to, and began with the ever-so-clever, "Is anything the matter?", he was actually surprised when Pariah Dark looked up from the dinner they were eating together, gave Danny a tight, brave smile, and replied,

"Nothing at all."

Danny really didnt know what to say; Pariah Dark, whose Crown was being held in merciless hostage, being BRAVE for Danny, not wanting to worry him? It was inconceivable, infuriating...

...And absolutely heartwrenching.

Pariah Dark didnt want Danny to know, mostly because Danny knew that if he thought he DID know (and he did), then he would be worried, distrustful of Pariah Dark keeping the Second Term, probably do something stupid, or all three. But right now, two out of three were plaguing Danny's mind day in and day out, and he really couldnt take it. One of Pariah Dark's priceless treasures, his symbol of power, was being kept away from him, and Danny knew that it had to physically and psychologically hurt the Ghost King. He couldnt just NOT do anything about it! He just couldnt!

The tension so palpable you could cut it with a knife continued for a month...a long, tense month of silent suffering...

And one day...Danny just couldnt take it anymore. It had been eating at him day after day, seeing his fiance in so much obvious pain, and feeling the pulse of sorrow from the Ring of Rage on his own hand, and he was tired of sitting by and doing nothing.

Danny knew Pariah Dark though he would do something stupid if he knew...and Pariah Dark was not going to be wrong. Danny knew he was being foolish, going after the Crown of Fire with no backup, without Pariah Dark's say-so or knowledge of the rescue attempt, or even a plan past 'go in, grab Crown, get outta town'. But he didnt care.

Pariah Dark had done so much for Danny so far, and wouldnt have willingly given up his Ring of Rage as the engagement ring if he didnt feel Danny deserved it...and damn it, Danny was going to do right by his fiance and get that damned Crown back!

He got his chance the very next day after he officially decided to rescue the Crown; Pariah Dark told Fright to tell Danny that he was going out for an errand, and would be back that evening. Danny waited until the Ghost King left, then pretended to be ill so Fright would have to train on his own. Then he had to wait for Dora to leave him to sleep, and then he was off.

The hard part was getting past the villa; there were guards posted all around, but Danny managed to weasel his way past them, and then he was out in open Ghost Zone territory.

He was, admittedly, lost for about an hour, wandering around, until he found the familiar landmark of the Ghost Zone Prison in the distance, and then realized where he was, and began flying toward Vlad's portal, hoping and praying that it was still up and functional, and silently cheering when he saw that it was, and unguarded, even. Pariah Dark had explained that with the Mark of Exile on Plasmius, the elder halfa would find it damn near impossible to reenter the ghost world, even with an instant portal; and if Plasmius DID happen to enter the ghost world, his powers would be rendered useless and he would be in a great deal of pain until he was expelled back into the human world.

So all Danny had to do was make sure Vlad didnt catch him in the human world, because his ghost core still hadnt replenished completely since they'd last fought.

He came to a stop in front of the portal, and clenched his hands tightly into fists; the Ring on his left hand seemed to pull slightly like a magnet, and Danny knew that the Crown was close; probably in Vlad's lab. He took a deep breath and let it out before stepping through the portal.

The first thing he did was blink a few times to 'click' on his night vision; the lab was unusually pitch black. When the night vision kicked in, Danny was shocked to see the state of disarray it was in. It looked completely demolished, no doubt from the bitch fit Vlad threw once he was well enough to move again. Not a thing was left unbroken or dented or harmed in some way or the other, and Danny prayed that the Crown was left intact...

Speaking of which, the Ring was gently 'pulling' him toward the back of the lab, where Danny knew Vlad kept research and valuables. Which kind of made sense, considering the Crown of Fire was the symbol of ghost monarchy, but anyway. He stepped lightly over the carelessly-thrown items, making sure he didnt step on any glass or something that would alert Vlad to what he was doing, until he came to the door of the back room. Proverbially crossing his fingers, Danny reached over and tried the door.

It actually swung open, like Vlad hadnt shut it all the way when he last used the room, and Danny stepped inside. The Ring gave an almost violent, insistant pull, and Danny followed it into the room, coming to a stop in front of a shelf, where a box was practically throbbing with power, now that the Ring was in its vicinity. Danny hesitantly reached out and touched the box, feeling a fluttering sensation from both the Ring and no doubt the Crown inside, and picked it up, holding it for a moment before opening the box.

It was...it WAS the Crown of Fire!

This was the first time he'd gotten a good look at it; the Crown itself looked to be extremely old-fashioned and made from wrought iron in a crude but functional form. Small wisps of delicate fire swirled around it; much weaker than what Danny remembered. But he could still feel the power it emitted. It was...intoxicating, thinking of the power the Ring and the Crown had together. His Ring hand slowly inched toward the Crown, almost against it's will...

No.

Danny firmly shut the box and kept his hand over the lid. No. This was Pariah Dark's Crown, not his. It was not meant for him.

He sighed and held the box in his hands for a moment before turning to leave.

"Going somewhere, Daniel?"

Danny's blood and ectoplasm froze in his veins, and he whipped around to see Vlad step out from behind the door, closing it as he glared at Danny with blazing blood red eyes. Accompanying the eyes was a livid glowing X embedded into his forehead for all the world to see. Danny didnt need his night vision to really see that Vlad had definitely seen better days. The multi-billionaire didnt look any better than his demolished lab; his white hair was unkempt and all over the place, he looked like he hadnt changed out of his clothes in a month, and he looked quite a bit thinner. Gone was the handsome face and in its place was a haggard face that looked years above Vlad's actual age.

Danny swallowed hard, but refused to show weakness in front of this sorry excuse of a man. In fact, instead of fear he normally would have shown...he felt anger. Justifiable anger. Vlad deserved what he got, but instead of taking it like a man and accepting his punishment, he had dared to use Pariah Dark's vows against him hold the Crown of Fire hostage! It was unacceptable.

"Yes," he replied, straightening his spine and lifting his chin. "I'm going back home. And I'm taking my fiance's Crown with me."

Vlad's eyes widened fractionally, then narrowed dangerously. "I think not, Daniel," he hissed, transforming into Plasmius; the ghost form didnt look any better than the human form. In fact, Plasmius looked...deader, if it was at all possible. "That Crown belongs to ME now, and I - "

"THE CROWN OF FIRE BELONGS TO PARIAH DARK, KING OF THE GHOST WORLD!" Danny interrupted, his own aura flaring ice blue with rage; his eyes flashed blue and his hair began to flicker as his temper began to rise dangerously. "How DARE you even TOUCH it! How DARE you keep it from your King?" Danny quickly dodged a sharp blast of ecto-energy from Vlad.

"HE IS **NOT** MY KING!" the elder halfa screamed with rage, powering up another blast in his hand and pointing sharply at his forehead with his other. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD? He's BRANDED me! I cant even face my HUMAN associates, because it WONT GO AWAY! That FOOL has RUINED ME!"

"DONT CALL PARIAH A FOOL!" Danny kept the box securely tucked in his arms as he concentrated ecto-energy out of his eyes at Vlad, and dodging the blast the older halfa hurled at him. "Dont you FUCKING dare!"

"Such language Daniel," Vlad taunted, snarling at the younger halfa. "Do you kiss Pariah with that mouth?" He raised a shield when Danny lobbed a short icicle spear at him, making the ice shatter.

"Fuck you, Vlad!" Danny shot back, fighting to stay in focus of the fight. Vlad retaliated with a dark pink ecto-energy whip, cracking it at the younger halfa.

"Oh, I dont think it's ME you've been 'fucking', Daniel!" Vlad retorted, his face contorting into a sick, insane grin. "Tell me, is one of the reasons why the Ghost King didnt accept ME as a consort be because he prefers young boys?"

"SHUT UP!" Danny screamed, blocking the whip with a shield of his own. His whole body was shaking from both rage and panic; Vlad had done this before. The older halfa had found out about Danny's near-phobia of physical contact (which included any form of sexual contact) about a year ago, and usually won the fights by picking fun at Danny with it. But NOW he was cutting Danny right down to the core, and KNEW it. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, come now, Daniel!" Vlad laughed, cracking the whip again and this time catching Danny in the shoulder with it. Danny yelped in pain, but refused to drop the precious Crown in the box. "Dont be so modest! After all, no MARRIAGE is valid without consummation!"

"SHUT UP!" Danny screamed again, his ice armor starting to spread up his arms, his hair in a full firey frenzy. His panic was starting to produce tears now that froze halfway down his face. "PARIAH ISNT LIKE THAT!" He fought to keep from hyperventilating. "...He's not like that..."

Vlad growled and dissipated the whip, vying instead to punch the younger halfa in the face. "You're pathetic, Daniel," he hissed, jerking the box out of Danny's shaking hands, standing pitilessly over the panicking boy. "What good is a consort that cant even give a King pleasure? NOTHING!" To add injury to insult, he kicked the younger halfa in the stomach and turned away with the Crown. "Now, what to do with you?" he pondered to himself, pacing around the room and shooting Danny with ecto-shots every time the younger halfa tried to get up. "I definitely have places to keep you..." He grinned evilly. "I have both Pariah Dark's Crown AND consort...this is just too sweet..."

As Vlad debated with himself, Danny remained on the floor, fighting like mad to keep from outright crying. Vlad was right...he had the Crown and Danny in his disgusting clutches, and he was too damned WEAK to even overcome Vlad's cheap shots at his fears.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Vlad grabbed his left wrist and jerked him right off of the floor, glaring at him. "Did you HEAR me, Daniel?" he snapped, jostling Danny's arm roughly. "I had ASKED you what you planned to do now." Danny only kept his head lowered, not wanting to give Vlad the satisfaction of seeing him in so much pain. Vlad growled and shook him hard again. "ANSWER M - !"

Vlad cut off when something on Danny's left ring finger caught his eye. He took a closer look at it and nearly dropped the box containing the Crown when he saw the Ring of Rage on Danny's finger. "...The Ring of Rage..." he stated, his voice not even above a whisper. Danny froze; shit, shit, shit, how could he have forgotten...! If Vlad managed to get the Ring, then all Hell would break loose!

"PARIAH DARK GAVE YOU THE RING OF RAGE?" Vlad shouted, tossing Danny against the wall. "**YOU**, Daniel?" Danny kept himself upright, his defiance coming back full bloom.

"Yes, **ME**, Vlad," he snarled, clenching his left fist tightly. "Pariah gave me this Ring when he proposed to me in front of everyone on Christmas Day. It's a symbol of how much he cares for me." He paused when Vlad let out a bark of laughter.

"CARES for you, Daniel?" Vlad quipped, shaking his head. "That's quite a good one, boy, pull the other o - " He was cut off when Danny lurched forward and punched him in the face and pinned him up against the wall.

"He CARES about me!" Danny shouted to get his point across, mainly to himself. "He's TOLD me he cares about me! He's SHOWN that he cares about me!" He jerked Vlad forward and slammed him back into the wall again. "And I care about HIM! And I wont let you hurt him anymore by leaving HIS Crown in your filthy hands!"

That said, he threw Vlad into an opposite wall, grabbed the box, and darted for the portal; if he could JUST get to the other side...!

A blast from Vlad beat him to the portal, and the whole thing blew up. Danny barely had time to raise a shield to keep from being pierced with flying debris, and swore in a language he'd heard Pariah Dark use. How the HELL was he supposed to get back to the Ghost Zone n...DUH, Phantom! HE COULD CREATE PORTALS!

Danny flew into the crater where the portal used to be, and focused what remained of his ghostly core before shooting his hand out, the accumulated energy swirling around his arm before forming the portal. Exhausted and feeling the pressure in his core ready to break and turn him back to human form, Danny jumped in the portal, and shrieked when he felt Vlad tackled right into him before it closed.

Danny was back in the Ghost Zone, but now Vlad was in there too. The older halfa cried out in pain as a ripping agony tore through his head from the Mark of Exile, but he fought through the pain and focused instead on his rage; more specifically, the rage toward that little bastard who had BOTH of the Ghost King's artifacts!

Vlad snarled and dove at Danny again, wrapping both hands around the younger halfa's neck. "...You...little...King's...whore...!" he managed to grit out between his teeth, his thoughts dulled by the pain and fury he felt. "...You think...you can just...take those from me...think...again...!"

Danny gasped for breath, scratching at Vlad's arms, his ghost core too exhausted to fight back more, and then it failed, and his transformation rings sprung forth, turning him human again. The pain Vlad was inflicting on him intensified three-fold, and he began wasting precious breath on cries of pain. He was close to passing out when Vlad was suddenly jerked off of him and tossed away.

He sat up, coughing and gasping for breath, and looked up to see Skulker hovering midair between Danny and Vlad. Quickly remembering the Crown which had fallen out of the box during the struggle, Danny quickly snatched it up and held it against his chest.

Vlad, dizzy and nauseous from pain, glared at Skulker, growling. "What do you think you're DOING, Skulker?" he demanded. "Get out of my way!"

"No!" Skulker shot back, glaring right back. "I WONT stand by and let you ruin the best thing that could happen to our world because you're STUPID and JEALOUS! NOT happening, Plasmius!" He glanced behind him. "Can you transform, kid?"

Danny swallowed hard and tried, but only managed to make a flicker of transformation ring. "...No," he replied, reaching up to massage his bruised throat. Skulker nodded and turned back to Vlad.

"I'll take you home after I get rid of him," he replied. "...Where'd the portal go?"

Dannys snorted. "The fruitloop destroyed it," he replied.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT HOW DARE - !" Vlad's angry retort was cut off when Skulker shot him with a binding ectoplasmic net that shocked him and made him turn human again. Skulker glared at the older halfa before turning to Danny.

"That'll hold him until those guards get back," he said, holding his hand out to Danny. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

Danny glanced at Skulker's hand for a moment before lifting his eyes to the mech's face. "...Why are you helping me?" he couldnt help but ask. "...I mean...I thought..."

"Who do you think told the Ghost King who had his Crown?" Skulker replied, helping Danny stay up. "Not gonna lie, kid...Plasmius used to be my friend...but if he's going to ruin this world's chance at peace now that Pariah Dark is free...I cut all ties with him, and turn my allegiance to you."

Danny blinked, shocked, really, before giving his one-time enemy a smile. "...Thanks, Skulker," he said, letting the mech help him toward the Dark Realm. "...And I meant it when I told Pariah you'd be great on the Royal Guard..."

Skulker snorted, but didnt deign to answer as he took Danny as far as the villa, and glanced down at the stats unit on his arm. "If you're okay to make it the rest of the way, I need to go get that net back," he said. "The guards've taken care of Plasmius."

"I am," Danny replied, nodding to Skulker. "...Thanks. I mean it...thanks." With that, he turned and began running through the villa and up to the courtyard, the Crown of Fire's wispy flames growing stronger and stronger the closer he got to the Dark Castle.

* * *

***whew* Sorry for the delay, but I hope this makes it worth it!**


	22. Commission

**Hokai, this is mostly a short filler chapter, but it ties up a few ends from the last chapter. 'Kay? Kay.**

* * *

**Commissions **

It had been a long and arduous month for Pariah Dark, pretending that everything was just fine when in reality he was silently agonizing over the loss of his beloved Crown of Fire. He had always internally yearned for its presence, to make him feel whole again, but that dull, ever-present ache had intensified into heart-gouging agony once he learned of who had it, and the fact that he could not retrieve it.

Its loss was painful; the thought of breaking his vow to Phantom was even more painful. So he took the lesser of two evils, and stuck with his vow while suffering in silence.

Though he kept the incident a secret from his young fiance, Phantom was constantly giving him 'looks', and even asked him what was wrong. At that moment, Pariah Dark honestly considered just telling him; just to share the burden. But it was not Phantom's burden to share. He didnt want his fiance to go off half-crazy and bull-headed into the human world to challenge Plasmius and risk him getting hurt.

So he put on a smile and told Phantom, "Nothing at all." And that was that.

That night, Pariah Dark sat alone in his sitting room, as usual lamenting over his crown as he tried to do just the opposite, deftly doodling on the page of his journal he was supposed to be writing in, and was brought out of his numb thoughts when the wood in the fire snapped sharply. He looked down at the paper and saw that he had been making a scratchy sketch of himself and Phantom, in a little fantasy of their upcoming wedding day. On the head of the sketch of himself was the Crown of Fire, but Phantom had no crown.

Pariah Dark paused and frowned. It was tradition that at the wedding ceremony, he would be recrowned as king, and his bride would also be crowned as Queen or Prince. But Phantom had no crown to be christened with.

Well, that wasnt right, Pariah Dark thought to himself. Phantom NEEDED a crown, and not just for decoration. Like himself with the Crown of Fire, Phantom needed a crown that would display his power and element. He needed a crown of ice...something enchanted to give his Prince-to-be power that equaled his.

And the only place to commission such a crown was the Land of the Far Frozen.

Luckily for him, he had never made a true enemy with the Far Frozen; he knew that when they combined their powers, they had strength unimaginable. But they only used that strength against enemies, so Pariah Dark kept a peace treaty with them, and left their land alone during his last great reign, even though he had been denied a commission for their armor.

But this was different, he thought. Phantom told him that they were not only allies, but friends of his. Surely they would not object to have a crown of enchanted ice commissioned for their Prince-to-be.

There was only one way to find out.

The next day, he asked Fright if he could borrow Night Mare to go to the Far Frozen. Fright agreed, and after Pariah Dark told Fright to keep an eye on Phantom, he made his way to the Far Frozen.

The Ghost World was in constant shift (with the exception being his own Dark Realm); he once knew the entire layout of his world by heart, but with all those centuries in confinement, the Far Frozen had shifted to much farther than he remembered. It took a good two hours to reach the border of the Ice Realm, and since Night Mare was a bit sensitive to the cold, he left her on the border and trekked the rest of the way up to the gates.

He was met with several heavily armed guards, and he raised both hands placidly. "I come in peace," he stated. "I wish to speak to your leader, Frostbite."

There were a few murmured objections, but then the gates opened and Frostbite himself stepped out and up to Pariah Dark. They stared at each other for the longest time before Frostbite held his left hand - the ice-encased one - out for the Ghost King to take.

"It has been many centuries, Pariah Dark," Frostbite said. "I have not seen you since I was young."

Pariah Dark took the offered hand and shook it. "I do recall you," he said, nodding. "I knew your father in my last reign. We kept a treaty of peace. I hope we are able to continue it."

Frostbite nodded back and lead the way into the main city and to a relatively new palace of unbreakable, unmeltable ice. He noticed Pariah Dark glancing around with interest. "We built this in reverence to our Great Hero," he said, opening the doors to a large sitting room. "We understand that you are to be marrying him."

Pariah Dark sat down and encased his body in a thin layer of heat; he rather disliked a cold atmosphere. "I am," he replied. "And that is the reason why I am here." He waited for Frostbite to sit down across from him before continuing. "I wish for your people to commission something for me..."

"This will not be like your previous commission for our armor, will it?" Frostbite asked carefully. Pariah Dark shook his head.

"No, not at all," he replied, tenting his fingertips. "It is for Phantom." At Frostbite's intrigued and eager expression, he elaborated. "I wish to commission for him a crown of ice that he will be christened with on our wedding day."

The bright gleam in Frostbite's eyes told Pariah Dark that this would be a very successful errand, indeed.

* * *

In all honesty, Pariah Dark left the Land of the Far Frozen in a terrific mood. In just a few short hours, he had successfully received the commission with promises of the finest-quality work and enchantments the Far Frozen could provide, and in return, Pariah Dark renewed the peace treaty with Frostbite.

Even Night Mare seemed to pick up on his improved mood, as she had a little more hitch to her giddyup as she carried her master's King back to the Dark Realm. Pariah Dark dismounted the Mare and handed the reins back to Fright, who asked him how the errand went. Pariah Dark replied with an actual small smile about its success, and was headed back into the castle to see his fiance when Dora came running out, a look of fret on her face.

"MY LIEGE!" she cried, coming to a pause in front of him. "Sir Daniel...he's...he's not in the castle!"

Pariah Dark immediately turned to Fright. "Is he in the courtyard?" he demanded. Fright paled slightly and shook his head.

"No, My Liege," he replied. "Perhaps he is in the villa...?"

"I just CAME from the villa, Fright, and I did not see nor sense him!" His aura began to flare from anger and, admittedly, panic. "I left him in YOUR care! WHERE IS MY FIANCE, FRIGHT!"

The poor page looked about ready to faint from fear, when he glanced behind his King and saw a figure in the distance running toward them. "My Liege...!"

He needn't had even spoken; at that moment, Pariah Dark felt a pull of power behind him; the familiar aura of his two most valuable possessions...together...! He spun around in time to see Phantom, in human form, running up to them, panting hard from all the running, and looking pale with exhaustion.

Danny didnt even cease running until he was close to slamming right into Pariah Dark, and held the Crown of Fire up with his shaking hands. "...I...I got it...!" he gasped between breaths. "...I got it back...!"

Pariah Dark stared at the Crown incredulously, as though it was just an illusion, before reaching out and touching it with both hands. Once his fingers came into contact with it, the Crown of Fire burst into full green flames and emitted a pulse of power strong enough to make the whole Dark Realm shake slightly.

The Ghost King managed to tear his attention away from the Crown long enough to come to the realization that Phantom, his fiance, had saved it. For HIM. Without thinking, he let the Crown hover midair, cupped Phantom's face in both hands and kissed the halfa hard, an overwhelming gratitude filling his heart. It took him a moment to realize just what he was doing, and quickly pulled away, hoping and praying to all the gods he knew the names of that this wouldnt just completely crash and burn the moment.

Danny had expected words of gratitude from Pariah Dark, but he hadnt expected that kiss at ALL. He had frozen when Pariah Dark kissed him, but to his amazement, he hadnt frozen out of fear.

...Just...BIG shock.

When Pariah Dark pulled back with a look of horror on his face, Danny just blinked.

...Then smiled.

"...Anytime," he said in his usual blasé 'it was nothing' tone.

Then he fainted.

* * *

***snerk* I crack myself up...**


	23. Preemptive Plans

**I apologize for the wait...writer's block and other projects had me totally backed up...but here's a long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preemptive Plans**

Pariah Dark barely caught his passed-out fiance before he hit the ground, it was then that he saw the deplorable shape Danny was in. He had heavy bruising on his neck, and a large cauterized cut on his cheek. Danny was also looking much paler than normal, and he looked like he had just been in a violent brawl, from the state of disarray of his clothes and hair. It took less than a second for Pariah Dark to put 2 and 2 together, and while he growled out unintellegable vows against Plasmius's life, he picked his fiance up and ran to the castle, barking orders for Dora to prepare medicines and Fright to bring him the head of Plasmius.

It didnt take a genius to discover that Danny, aside from the obvious wounds, was suffering from both physical and ghost-core exhaustion. His speed healing was trying to work overtime to close the cut on his cheek and aid in making the bruises and internal damage vanish; those obvious handprint-shaped bruises on his neck were what made Pariah Dark the most furious. The bruises told him that Plasmius had attempted to strangle Danny during the fray to retrieve the Crown.

And while on that subject, how had the boy found out?

While mulling over these problems and aiding Dora with healing Danny, Fright finally came back with news.

"My Liege," Fright said, kneeling down. "I was unable to find the portal to Plasmius's lair."

Pariah Dark growled, making both Fright and Dora tense with fear. "So he has escaped, then?" he asked, his voice tight. Fright paused for a moment.

"Not...exactly," the page replied. "While searching for the portal, I ran into the ghost called Skulker. He told me that he was keeping a vigilant eye on the portal, when it suddenly flickered out of existance. A few moments later, another portal was created briefly, and both Plasmius and our Prince-to-be dove through it, and Plasmius managed to get the upper hand when Phantom transformed into human again.

"Skulker intervened, protected our Prince, and incapacitated Plasmius before escorting Phantom back to the Dark Realm."

"And of Plasmius?" Pariah Dark asked.

"The guards found a natural portal not far away, and threw Plasmius into it. I doubt he will continue to be a problem."

"Why do you say that?"

Fright raised his head a little, a sly smirk on his face. "Skulker told me that every single one of the ghosts that were once Phantom's enemy have pledged their alegience to the Ghost World's new monarchy, and have shunned Plasmius forevermore. Should Plasmius even TRY, he's going to have a very nasty surprise waiting for him on the other side."

Pariah Dark nodded sharply and turned back to Phantom, phasing the clothing off to avoid jostling his fiance, and felt his rage rise with every bruise he saw. Plasmius had BETTER be grateful he was following the Second Term, or he'd be in that human world tearing the exile limb from limb. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he continued to care for his fiance until Danny was properly taken care of, and then merely sat back to watch over him.

A few hours of motionless watching later, Dora walked up to her King and bowed her head slightly before addressing him. "My King," she said softly, "he is alright now. You should get some rest as well."

"I am fine, Dorathea," Pariah Dark replied tiredly, not taking his eye off of his fiance. Dora sighed.

"Forgive me for contradicting, but you are not," she said sadly, but firmly, her 'mother hen' mode coming out. "You have barely had any rest the past month, worrying over the fate of your Crown." She gave him a weak smile. "Your Crown is back, and Sir Daniel has returned, worse for wear, but safe. He wont be going anywhere if I have anything to say about it."

Pariah Dark turned to glance at Dora, observing her solid stance on the issue, before sighing and standing up. "You will alert me the MOMENT he wakes," he commanded, but it came out as more of a question. Dora smiled and nodded.

"Of course, My King," she replied. Pariah Dark nodded back before turning and heading out of the room, glancing back once to his fiance before leaving. He was almost to his door when Fright came running up to him.

"My Liege," he said, making his King turn around. Fright held up the Crown of Fire in tentative hands. "...I had just remembered...you left this out in the courtyard."

Pariah Dark blinked before reaching out and taking the Crown from his page. Once more in his hands, the Crown flared to life, green flames wisping around the wrout-iron spikes. Pariah Dark stared at his beloved treasure for a moment before handing it back to his astonished page. "The construction of the chapel is complete," the Ghost King said. "Put my Crown in the casing up close to the alter to keep it safe." Upon seeing Fright's frozen expression of confused shock, he elaborated, "I have not worn it in years. I can wait five months when Phantom and I will BOTH be crowned at our wedding."

Fright blinked, then nodded, smiling at his King. "As you wish, My Liege," he replied. "Rest well." With that, he turned to leave Pariah Dark to his rest, his mind reeling over the changes his King had gone through, and finding that he liked every single one of them. A lot.

* * *

Pariah Dark wasnt aware of how long he'd slept, but he woke up feeling much better than he had in weeks. Seeing as how he'd woken up on his own, he surmised that Phantom was still asleep and healing and took his time washing up and heading down the hallways toward Phantom's wing.

Dora opened the door for him and gave him a sad smile and a respectful not. "He has yet to awaken, My King," she said softly. "But all of his wounds are healed, and his ghost core is showing signs of rapid replenishing." Pariah Dark nodded, happy for such news, and sat next to Danny's bed, indeed seeing the remarkable recovery results. There wasnt a mark or mar at all on Danny.

Dora quietly left Pariah Dark to watch Danny, and the Ghost King sat with his fiance for barely ten minutes before the halfa began to shift around. Pariah Dark watched with bated breath as Danny slowly came out of his sleep and opened his eyes. The halfa took a moment to register where he was before sitting up and looking around, his eyes settling on Pariah Dark. "...Did I pass out?" was the first thing he asked.

Pariah Dark nodded. "You did," he replied. "Out of physical and ghost core exhaustion." His hands twitched slightly, something Danny didnt fail to notice. "Now, excuse me for this uncouth display, but..." He suddenly reached out and pulled Danny into a strong hug, eliciting a humorous 'meep' from the boy. Danny froze for only a moment before leaning into the hug and even hugging back.

"You stupid boy," Pariah Dark bit out, though his voice was void of anger and instead thick with an air of relief. "You incredibly stupid, stupid...what were you THINKING, going after my Crown like that?"

Danny shifted a little ('Man, Pariah Dark hugs tight...' he thought) and replied, "I was THINKING that your Crown had no place in Vlad's filthy hands. I was THINKING about how...ANGRY it made me that he hurt you so badly. I was THINKING that as your consort-to-be, it was my responsibility to get it back, when you couldnt." He trailed off, shifting again. "...I'm not sorry for going after it...but I'm sorry for...worrying you?"

Pariah Dark sighed and pulled away, holding Danny's shoulders firmly but gently. "Yes," he said. "I was worried. For that split second after hearing that you were gone...I admit to panicking. When I saw the shape you were in, I was worried about your health. Yes, Phantom, you worried several cenuries off of my afterlife with that stunt you pulled."

Danny ducked his head, at least having the decency to be ashamed, but Pariah Dark slipped his fingers under Danny's chin and raised the halfa's head so they had eye contact again. "...Thank you." Pariah Dark leaned forward and kissed Danny's forehead, noting the dark pink hue his fiance's face went.

"...Like I said," Danny said after a moment, "...anytime." He glanced down absently. "...Where are my clothes?"

"I will have Dorathea prepare more for you," Pariah Dark replied. "You completely ruined the others beyond repair."

"Right." Awkward silence. Danny fumbled the sheets in his hands as he fought to find something to say. "...Where IS your Crown, anyway?" he suddenly asked, just noticing that Pariah Dark was not wearing the Crown of Fire. The Ghost King blinked and replied,

"I have my Crown in a safe location until the wedding. On that day, we will both be officially instated as the King and Prince of our world."

"Oh." Danny stretched a little and shifted his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "...I need a bath," he muttered, mostly to himself. He winced slightly when he walked toward the bathroom, and was surprised when he felt Pariah Dark gently help him stay upright and aid him in walking into the bathroom. "...Um...thanks..." he muttered, hoping like hell the Ghost King wouldnt insist on helping him bathe.

Sensing the boy's embarrassment, Pariah Dark only helped Danny into the large tub, then kindly left him alone to bathe and instead went to find Dora.

Danny didnt know how long he stayed in the tub; he just laid in the large basin and soaked, staring up at the stone ceiling in contemplation. He was honestly amazed that Pariah Dark hadnt yelled at him or even gotten angry at him for going after the Crown. Instead, Pariah Dark expressed releif that Danny, above all, was safe.

Danny blushed a little when he thought back to - yesterday, maybe? - when Pariah Dark had kissed him. It had been a surprise, yeah, but...he didnt find himself freaking out about it. He'd actually found it humorous that Pariah Dark had kissed him out of HAPPINESS of his Crown's return. And then, just a few minutes ago, the Ghost King had hugged him and told him how worried he was, kissed him again, and thanked him.

Sinking down a little further to submerge half of his red face in the water, Danny couldnt help but think back to his fight with Vlad. Those...incredibly aweful, insensitive, UNTRUE things the older halfa had said had really hurt Danny. They cut him to the core, really, and at the time he was trying to escape with his life, he didnt really know WHY. But now that he actually had time to think about it...he knew why, and for several reasons.

The smallest reason was, Vlad had always kept things between THEM. Their fights, which had gotten a little more brutal, were never THAT violent. They were never deadly, or meant to cause permanent harm. And Danny had seen it himself when he returned home; Vlad had been genuinely worried about him. But as soon as he figured out Danny was going to be the Prince of the Ghost Zone, everything went to shit, and Vlad destroyed any kind of positive relationship that could have been...out of petty JEALOUSY.

To make things worse, he'd gone completely insane from being marked as an exile, and mercilessly taunted Danny, using his weakness against him full force, instead of mild teasing.

The biggest reason why he was so cut to the core was what Vlad said about Pariah Dark. Things that were completely untrue. Things he had to fight with all his might to convince himself otherwise to.

And today, he learned that his rebuttals to those things were true.

Pariah Dark really did care for him. Danny could hear it in Pariah Dark's tone and feel it in his hug. He even dared to think Pariah Dark thought him more valuable than the Crown of Fire. It was...oddly comforting. It made his heart flutter slightly, and sent a gentle warmth through his body. A comforting warmth, that made him think that while he was with Pariah Dark...everything would be okay.

Danny blinked and submerged his head into the water, his face red. Great...now he was sounding like a girl... Still, it didnt deter his feelings in the least.

It wasnt until his water was literally ice-cold (his ice powers kept him from being affected by freezing temperatures, so it wasnt until he actually saw a light frost from his unconscious ice powers floating in the water) that he got out of the bathtub. He wrapped himself in a large towel and walked to his dressing room, where Dora was setting out his clothes.

"It's about time you got out," she said jokingly. "It does no good to stagnate until it's frozen over." Danny snickered and dried off before pulling his clothes on. "Our King wishes to dine with you for dinner, when you're dressed."

"Thanks," he said, smoothing his hair out. He made a move to transform, but Dora stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Let your core replenish more before tapping into any of your powers," she said seriously. "That includes transforming. We dont want you wearing yourself out."

Danny gave her a grateful smile and walked down to the dining hall, where Pariah Dark was already seated and waiting for him. Danny gave him a smile and sat down at his end of the table, letting the servants pile his plate with food before digging in.

It was a relatively quiet meal, much like the past mealtimes had been, but Danny saw that Pariah Dark had taken to his old habit of staring at him without saying anything. But instead of feeling anxious or embarrassed by it, Danny felt a tinge of bashfulness and even happiness. Pariah Dark's contemplative silence only meant he was thinking of how to do best by Danny, not that he was thinking about anything nefarious.

Still, Danny preferred it when Pariah Dark actually spoke, instead of stared.

"...You're staring again," he said, though his voice was more teasing than accusing. Pariah Dark blinked then averted his gaze to his own plate of food.

"You just look different when you're human," the Ghost King replied. "I just hadnt noticed before...the difference."

"What kind of difference?" Danny asked, poking at a red potato wedge with his fork. "I mean, besides EVERYTHING..."

"You look older in human form," Pariah Dark replied. "You're not...ageless anymore, I suppose." He paused, taking a deliberately long sip of wine from his goblet. "...It's an...uncomfortable reminder...that you are not yet one of us."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Danny asked. Pariah Dark paused before nodding.

"...It is. It only reminds me of what must be done before you become Prince."

Ah. Right. When he had to die... Danny suddenly didnt feel so hungry anymore. He put his fork down and leaned back in his chair, brushing his long hair out of his face. He hadnt really given the dying part much thought, to be honest. But now that he WAS thinking about it...it made him think of what he was giving up. He was giving up going to school, hanging out with his friends, and living with his family, the latter of whom he was not on the best terms with at the moment.

It brought back the hurtful memory of their reaction to his predicament, the way they looked at him when he transformed; like he was some kind of freak...

And he had never gotten the chance to really say goodbye to them before becoming the Prince. It had ended on a bitter note, and Danny was scared that he couldnt repair what had been broken. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to quell the unprecidented tears that threatened to burst from his dam of self-control.

He jumped when he felt an arm on his shoulder, and looked up to see that during his time of self-pity, Pariah Dark had obviously seen his distress and had gotten up to walk over to Danny. "I am sorry to have upset you," Pariah Dark said, and Danny could practically hear the Ghost King's angry shouts to himself for bringing it up. Danny sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that," he replied, slumping down in the chair. "...I was...thinking about my family. About...how badly it ended...the last time I saw them." At Pariah Dark's blank look, he elaborated further, and told his fiance - finally - the whole story of what had transpired during that short hour he'd been home for the holiday. Pariah Dark's expressed ranged from sympathy when Danny told of how he'd explained how he had become a halfa, to surprise at Danny blowing up the portal to prevent his father from barging into the Ghost Zone, to anger at them keeping Danny from leaving and causing another panic attack.

When Danny finished his story, Pariah Dark found himself completely empathizing with the horrors of never reconsiling with family after horrifying outbursts; hell, the last conversation he'd had with his own father ended in profanities, bloodshed, and wishes that the other would burn in Tartarus. Pariah Dark was still feeling regret for not taking it back, even at his coronation.

But he knew Danny had been close with his family, and loved them very much. It had to hurt even more for him, because of that fact. Pariah Dark came from a time when family ties meant everything, even if he personally had none (both family nor ties), and he really didnt want his fiance to feel the same regret he experienced.

"Would you like to reconcile with your family?" he asked. Danny looked up, his blue eyes widening with surprise before narrowing in confusion.

"Well, yeah," Danny replied. "But, you know...what can I do about it?"

"You can visit them," Pariah Dark said, then paused, appeared to consider something, then added, "...or rather, they can visit you."

Danny stared at his fiance increduously. "You mean...have THEM come HERE?" he asked. "Seriously?"

Pariah Dark nodded sharply. "I will not have you put in a situation like that again, Phantom," he said. "If you are to see them again, it will be in a controlled environment where I can make sure you will not be harmed, and if you become upset, I can escort them out."

"Dont hurt them, Pariah," Danny said, his voice laced with acidic warning. "No matter what."

Pariah Dark paused only for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I will not hurt them. But I will not hesitate to throw them out if they upset you."

"Fine." Danny stood up, his appitite completely gone. "...I'm not very hungry," he said. Pariah Dark nodded, understanding.

"Do you wish to return to bed?" he asked. Danny shook his head.

"No...I just need to take a walk..." He trailed off.

"...Alone?" Danny nodded. Pariah Dark sighed and pulled Danny's chair out for him. "Please dont exert yourself." Danny nodded again and stepped out of the dining hall to stroll about in thought. After gesturing for the servants to clear the table, Pariah Dark retired to his rooms to do some thinking of his own.

* * *

Late that night, long after Danny went to bed, Pariah Dark summoned Fright into his rooms.

"Fright, I need you to deliver something for me..."

* * *

**Like I said, so sorry for the wait. I hope the ambiance is enough to leave you shooting me in the head.**


	24. Last Chances

**ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK! *shakes fist angrily* Okay, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:**

**I HAVE BEEN WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE THE CONSUMMATION SCENE, SO I WILL PUT UP A VOTING BOX AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE TO LET YOU ALL DECIDE FOR ME. YOU ALL HAVE ONE MONTH TO DECIDE FOR ME TO EITHER WRITE THE SCENE, OR LEAVE IT OUT FOR YOU ALL TO USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS. I HAVE SPOKEN! GHOST-WRITER OUT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 - Last Chances**

Fright thought it was bad enough playing messenger boy to Phantom's friends, and that it really couldnt get much worse than that.

How wrong he turned out to be.

If giving messages to the young ghost hunters who had actual experience with ghosts was bad enough, it was absolute Hell giving a message to the older, more paranoid ghost hunters whose son was currently residing in a world they didnt understand at all.

Suffice to say, he was attacked at first sight, and would have probably ended up in that infernal Thermos, had his Prince-to-be's older sister not interviened, may her soul be blessed...

"MOM, DAD, WAIT!" Jazz managed to force the ectoplasmic weapon away from Fright's direction. "He knows Danny!" She turned to look at him, her gaze pleading, but critical. Smart girl. "...You do have word from him, right?"

Fright straightened up, gathering whatever dignity he had left from being blasted halfway across the house. "Actually," he said as evenly as he could, "I come with word from My King Pariah Dark."

While the Fenton parents looked somewhat confused, Jazz visibly shuddered, then blinked and looked up, a spark of realization coming to her eye. "...You mean, Danny...and HIM are...?"

Fright nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "I am here to tell you that our Prince-to-Be wishes to see you three again before the wedding, to mend fences. My Liege has agreed to this...on HIS terms."

"What in the world does THAT mean?" Jack demanded, his grip on his weapon tightening. Fright sighed.

"It MEANS, Sir, that Our King Pariah Dark is allowing you three - and ONLY you three - to visit his castle and spend the day with your son." His green glare darkened somewhat. "After the events of young Daniel's LAST visit...My Liege wishes to keep his fiance close to home."

"...Danny...is marrying PARIAH DARK?" Jazz managed to stammer out. Fright resisted the urge to groan uncouthly.

"Yes," he said. "I can assure you, Jasmine, that your brother - and your son- " he added to Jack and Maddie, "is being treated well and with kindess and respect. He had allies and friends in our world who are loyal to him, and who find this union benificial to everyone, both human and ghost. This is why Our King agreed to having you three at his castle. To prove to you that he WANTS a level of trust between his subjects...and his in-laws."

The three Fentons looked quite gobsmacked, something Fright found amusing, but he had a job to do. He took the scroll Pariah Dark had given him out of a pouch on his belt and held it out to Jazz, who had at least a modicum of trust in him. "In this scroll is the date and time of which you will be escorted to Dark Castle. It is enchanted to automatically transport you to the villa outside the castle grounds at the precise time, so simply hold onto the paper."

He reached up to touch the brooch that clasped his cloak to his shoulders. "...Please," he said as an afterthought, momentarily abandoning his professional tone. "For the love of your son, do not dissappoint him by not coming." With that, he pressed his fingertips to the brooch and said, "_Domus_," before vanishing.

* * *

It was three days later, the day the Fentons would be coming to visit, and Danny was practically bouncing off of the walls with anxiety. His family was due to arrive just before noon, and though Pariah Dark, Fright, and Dora told him not to be too dissappointed if they didnt show, he kept glancing out the front windows that faced the villa, counting down the minutes until it was time.

Finally, at five minutes to the arrival time, Fright, on the suggestion (or rather, demands to get the hyperactive teenager out of the bloody castle) of Pariah Dark, escorted Danny down to the villa. They walked mostly in silence, but when they came to the villa gate, Fright put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"...I dont want you to be dissappointed if they dont come," he said softly. Danny glanced up at Fright.

"I cant help but be dissappointed if they dont, Fright," he replied. "They're my family." He sighed. "I just want to show them that...it's going to be okay." He shrugged. "That I'm being treated well...that I still have friends...that Pariah isnt as bad as everyone thinks he is...I just want to assure them that it's all fine."

"IS it all fine?" Fright queried. Danny sighed.

"As good as it could be," was all he said before leaning against the villa gate's wall. He pulled out a pocketwatch Clockwork sent him as a congradulatory engagement gift and checked the time. "...Ten more seconds..."

Indeed, just seconds later, it looked as though a bright wormhole appeared, contorted a small area of space around, and with a flash, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz appeared, holding onto the scroll Fright had given them. All three looked a little pale, but Danny knew it wasnt from nerves. Time/space fractal-travel was quite nauseating, to be honest.

"MOM! DAD! JAZZ!" He ran forward toward them, and Jazz recovered first, turning to catch him in a big hug.

"DANNY!" all three of them cried, joining into the hug-fray. Many tears and incomprehensable words went around before Danny managed to disintangle himself from his family.

"You came," he said, smiling and wiping at his eyes. Jazz smiled and squeezed his shoulders.

"Of course we came, Danny," she said softly. She wisely chose not to mention that she had practically threatened her parents to come, and to behave while they were at it. Her gaze lowered, her expression shamed. "...I'm so sorry for how it turned out last time...I didnt know..."

"Water under the bridge, Jazz," Danny quickly brushed off. "I'm getting better, you know. Fright's been a big help." He turned and nodded to Fright, who drew himself upright, then turned to his parents. "...Mom...Dad..." he began, not really knowing what to really say.

Maddie reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Danny, we're sorry too," she said. "After all those years you tried to tell us...and after all you said about how not all ghosts are evil...we should have listened." She kissed his forehead, then teared up. "You've grown up so much!"

Danny blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck; it was true that he'd grown almost a full six inches since he'd been here, not to mention how long his hair had gotten, or how toned he'd gotten from training with Fright. "Yeah, well...I've been busy," he lamely replied. He turned to his father, who had remained quiet all this time. "...Dad..." he began.

"Danny, I wont lie," Jack cut in, sounding more serious than Danny had ever heard him be. "I'm not entirely comfortable with this. I'll even go so far as to say I dont like it. But I'm willing to be here for you, and listen to what you have to say."

"That's all I'm asking, Dad," Danny replied. He took a deep breath and let it out before putting on a cheery demeanor for them. "So." He spread his arms out. "Welcome to the Dark Realm. As bad as it sounds, it ISNT. 'Dark' is just Pariah's surname, not his attitude."

Behind him, Fright barely withheld a snort.

"So, follow me." He turned and led the way to the villa gate. "I know that normally, humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, but everything in this land can be touched by humans as well as ghosts. So you dont have to worry about falling through floors or anything..."

He kept talking to them as he led them through the villa and up to the courtyard. "...And this is the Dark Castle."

Truthfully, Jazz had expected the castle to look like something from a horror movie; instead, this castle resembled the ones she had seen from her book of famous still-standing castles of the world, only this one looked new. And over the castle and courtyard, the sky atmosphere looked almost sunny. In the courtyard were flowers and plants she had never seen before, and they were all beautiful.

Glancing at her parents, she saw that they were expressing similar reactions. They were looking around, as though trying to make an illusion drop. Ahead of them, Danny was strolling through it all like it was nothing really special, and Fright just stared on ahead, looking boredly oblivious to everything around him.

Danny lead them to the castle's side-entrance and ushered them inside. "...And I use this entrance most of the time. It leads right to the courtyard." While inside, he showed them the front foyer, the dining hall, the kitchens, and the meade hall before leading them up to the west wing.

"What's in the east wing?" Jazz spoke up. Danny glanced in it's direction, feeling a soft pull from the Ring of Rage.

"The east wing belongs to Pariah," he replied. "The west wing is all mine." Not emphasizing further, he lead them around his wing, showing off his expansive sitting room, bedroom, dressing room, bathroom, and other smaller rooms that had yet to have a purpose. As he was leaving the wing, Dora came walking in with an armload of black clothing, most likely for Danny's extensive wardrobe.

"And this is Dorathea," Danny introduced, smiling. "She's one of my best friends here." Dora set the clothing down on a nearby table and cursied.

"Sir Danny has spoken much about you," she said, smiling kindly at them, despite the suspicious looks from the parents. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Deciding to be polite, Jazz gave her a friendly smile back. "Same here," she said. "You look after Danny?" Dora rolled her eyes.

"Look after him, make sure he looks presentable, makes sure he stays out of trouble..." She gave the blushing Prince-to-be a smug glance. "It's a neverending job."

"No need to embarrass me in front of my parents, Dora..." he muttered. Dora laughed and picked the clothing back up.

"My apologies, Sir Danny," she replied, giggling. "Oh, and I heard word from Edna that dinner will be served for you and your family in the dining hall."

Danny nodded. "And Pariah?" he queried. At that point, Fright, who had remained a quiet fly on the wall this whole time, cleared his throat.

"Our King said he shall join you and your family for supper," he said. "Until then, he shall give you time to spend with your family."

"Oh," Danny said. "Alright, then." Danny made a mental note to thank his fiance for giving his family some space to get more comfortable around the castle. "So, I guess we'll eat, and I'll show you guys the training grounds..."

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, with mostl Jazz asking Danny questions, such as 'are you REALLY okay', or 'what's it like living here', and even 'what's Pariah Dark really like'. Danny answered as much as he could, told his family the story of how Pariah Dark had proposed, and how the other ghosts may have future careers with the new monarchy.

After lunch, Danny took his family to the training courtyard, where he demonstrated his swordfighting skills with some help from Fright. Even his parents looked impressed with how well he could handle a sword.

After the swordfighting demonstration, Danny took his parents and sister around the castle some more, showing off the library, which, to his surprise, was already being tended over by Ghost Writer. And Danny had to admit, the library looked much more inviting and hospitable after the 'Writer had straightened up a bit. He introduced the ghost novelist to his family as one of his friends, and after looking around with interest, they left after Danny had to pull his sister, who was engaged in scintilating academic conversation with the 'Writer, away to carry on.

After the library was the war room, where tapestries, weapons, and more books had his family staring in appraisal. While Jack and Maddie were looking over the weapons and whispering amongst themselves, Jazz pulled Danny off to the side to ask him for the millionth time, "So, how are you?"

It took everything Danny had not to repeatedly bash his head into the stone wall. "Jazz," he said with as much patience as he could muster up, "I'm FINE. Really." At her still-skeptical look, he sighed and turned to absently gaze at a tapestry of Pariah Dark's coat of arms. "...I dont know how I can convince you that I'm alright, Jazz. I mean...I KNOW what Pariah Dark has done in the past. He told me. I READ about it. I've asked him questions. And I can honestly say that...what I really think he needed was someone to be around."

"I dont understand," Jazz said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Danny looked at her sadly.

"I really shouldnt be telling you everything about him, but...he didnt have the best of lives." He sat down in the chair next to hers. "...Everyone he ever loved died. He buried three wives and five consorts, all who died before they should have. It's only natural that he would become bitter so he wouldnt have to feel sadness." He leaned his head on his hand and absently flipped through a book on the table. "I just think he's been alone for too long, and that's why he was so cruel. He's loosened up a LOT since the engagment."

"I cant say I'm happy for you, Danny," Jazz said, crossing her arms. "You were stolen away from us and forced to become engaged to the most terrifying ghost in the Ghost Zone." She shuddered. "...I remember when he came to our world, Danny...even a mile away, you could...FEEL the evil radiating off of him. Ghosts that had been terrifying enemies ran screaming from him...and now you're marrying him..."

"For the best," Danny said firmly. "And...you know, I dont think it'll be so bad, to be honest..."

Before Jazz could ask what he meant by that, Fright strolled into the war room and up to Danny. "Supper will be served in a half hour," he said. "Best you and your family be ready."

Danny nodded, then glanced back at his parents. "...How's Pariah?" he asked. Fright gave the barest hint of a shrug.

"He has been in his wing all day," he replied. "No one has seen or heard of him."

Danny nodded, then felt a slight tug on the Ring. "...He's on his way down," he said, thumbing the Ring with his right finger. Jazz looked down at the Ring, her eyes widening.

"...Danny," she said slowly, "...is that...?" Danny nodded.

"Yes," he said, showing it to her. "He proposed with his Ring of Rage." He looked her in the eye. "It's proof that he's serious about this." Without waiting for a response, he turned to his parents. "It's almost dinnertime," he annoucned to them. "And listen...Pariah's going to be there, alright? Dont make any assumptions, guys, please. And show him some respect; he IS a King."

Jack looked slightly mutinous, but Maddie nodded, looking more worried than anything. Fright led all of them to the dining hall, where the table was set and some servants were standing off to the side, waiting to serve them. Danny noticed that his setting (there were different setting arrangements, based on rank, Pariah Dark mentioned) was in the spot to Pariah Dark's right-hand side, and his family's places were at least two chair-widths away from either of them.

_'Possessive much?' _Danny thought to himself as he walked over to his placing and stood by his chair. It was proper decorum to remain standing until either Pariah Dark sat him down, or if the King sat down first.

Danny and his family remained standing at the chairs for all of fifteen seconds before the double-doors to the dining hall opened and Pariah Dark walked in.

He was in his normal 6'6 form, and to Danny's surprise, he was dress very simply, wearing something almost identical to what Danny was wearing, only with more layers and with heavier material. His helmet was absent, and he looked as though he had spent all day getting his hair to tame. He looked very presentable, and surprisingly approachable. He glanced over the Fenton family for a brief moment before walking forward and stopping in front of Danny, who nodded in greeting.

"Good evening," he said softly. "Welcome to my realm. I hope your visit has been pleasant." That said, he pulled Danny's chair out for him, and Danny sat down. At that cue, two servants stepped forward to pull out Maddie and Jazz's chairs, and when everyone was seated, the servants began to fix plates and pour drinks for everyone.

There was an incredibly awkward silence that resounded in the dining hall before Pariah Dark turned to Danny. "How was your afternoon?" he asked, dipping a piece of bread into his wine glass. Danny finished chewing before replying,

"It was great. I showed them around the castle, introduced them to a few friends, and showed them how good I am with a sword." He turned to his family, smiling to get them to feel at ease. "I think they were impressed with the place."

Pariah Dark made a barely-audible sound of amusement. "Considering it was built two thousand years ago, iti is impressive in and of itself that others find it impressive."

"Ghost Writer thinks it is."

"That is because the man is a bibliophile who only tolerates my presence for the opportunity to touch my books."

"Oh please! He likes you. And he finds it a great honor. Trust me. He's about ready to merge his library with yours, I can TELL..."

As they spoke, Jazz took in the conversation with a new paradigm; Pariah Dark was nothing how she'd imagined him to be. Instead of being some overbearing megalomaniac brute, he was soft-spoken, respectful, and dare she say it, KIND. The fact that Danny seemed completely at ease around the man spoke volumes. Not to mention Jazz saw a tender light in the Ghost King's eye as he looked over her little brother...perhaps Danny was right about him after all. Bearing that in mind, Jazz's stomach, which had been in knots, settled enough for her to try the food. It wasnt bad at all.

"...And do you think maybe Undergrowth can do something with the villa? I mean, it's so BARE, and - !"

Danny was sharply cut off when his father suddenly shot out of his seat, slamming both hands onto the tabletop. "I cant STAND this anymore!" Jack shouded, making everyone sans Pariah Dark jump with a start. He glared down the table at the Ghost King. "I cant STAND how everyone can just sit here like NOTHING is wrong with this situation!"

"And WHAT, Sir," Pariah Dark replied back, his voice making everyone feel burning hot and cold at the same time, "IS wrong with this situation?"

"Jack, please..." Maddie murmured desperatly, trying to stop her husband from doing anything stupid. Jack ignored her.

"What is WRONG, is the fact that my SON is marrying...YOU!" he cried, pointing at Pariah Dark. "I REFUSE to let my only son stay here and be tainted by filthy GHOSTS!"

"DAD!" Danny shouted, horrified at how quickly this was disintigrating. "STOP THAT!" He flicked his anxious stare at Pariah Dark, whose aura grew more intense.

"Ghosts, SIR, are NOT filthy!" Pariah Dark shot back, pleasantries gone and buried. "We are PEOPLE who used to be human just like YOU. The fact that we happen to be DEAD does not change the fact that we are still PEOPLE!"

"Ghosts are bastardized, hollow shells of human memory!" Jack 'reasoned' back. "And you are trying to drag our son down with you - !"

"YOU BE SILENT!" Pariah Dark shouted, shooting up out of his chair. "How DARE you insult me? How DARE you insult my people? How DARE you insult your own SON!" He gestured to Danny, who had gone paler than should be normal, even for a ghost. "Do you not know he is HALF ghost!"

"It's a flaw that we can fix - !"

"STOP!"

Danny slammed his fist into the table, jostling the dishes and candelabras, silencing everyone. He turned to glare at his father, his eyes glowing an icy blue. He quietly stood up, then transformed, his internal rage making his hair more flame-like.

"...I am not a flaw," he said, his voice wavering with emotion. "I am not something that can be FIXED. I'm half DEAD, Dad! And Pariah's RIGHT!" He clenched his fists tightly, frost covering his skin. "Ghosts are PEOPLE! They are NOT evil, soulless beings Hell-bent on torturing the living! They can cry and feel emotion just like you can! To insult them is to insult ME, and although I tolerated it when you didnt know who I was, I will NOT tolerate it now. Not HERE.

"I am your SON, and you just called me a bastardize hollow shell of human memory!" Tears poured from his eyes and froze halfway down his face. "You cant FIX death, not even half-death! The only cure for what I am IS death!" His glare hardened. "...And at this point, I WELCOME it."

Without another word, he flung his hand out, and a portal appeared in the space next to him. "...Leave."

"Danny, please...!" his mother tried to say, but Danny held up his free hand.

"No, Mom," he said, his voice going flat. "I know that in your deepest of thoughts, you agree with Dad. And I'm sorry, but I cant come back with you. I'm going to die soon, and then I'll FINALLY feel...at peace." He blinked back more tears. "...For three years...I've felt the tugging pain of never belonging. And now, I finally feel that I DO belong...and..." His voice hitched sharply. "...If you cant accept that, then you have no place in my world. Leave."

"Danny..." Jack tried to amend, but Danny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"LEAVE!" His hair flickered more flame-like and his ice armor began to crawl up his arm. "LEAVE! NOW!"

Without another word, but with many tears, Jack, followed by Maddie, and ended by Jazz, stepped into the portal. Before she left, Jazz turned to look at Pariah Dark, and saw that the Ghost King was looking pained...for her brother. He actually looked like he was concerned.

Right as she stepped through the portal, Jazz had the sudden, overwhelming realization that she may never see her brother again. And she didnt know if she could ever forgive her parents for this.

After Jazz had vanished through the portal, Danny disengaged it, then sat back down in his chair, staring off numbly for a few moments to calm down, then buried his face in his hands and began sobbing.

Immediately, Pariah Dark was at his side, kneeling down in front of his fiance. Danny leaned forward and buried his face into Pariah Dark's shoulder, letting the Ghost King put his arms around him.

After a few moments, Pariah Dark spoke up. "I should have known better," he said softly. "I shouldnt have allowed you to be hurt like that..."

"No." Danny lifted his head from Pariah Dark's shoulder to look his fiance in the eye. "...It had to happen, Pariah. I..." He lowered his eyes. "...To be honest...I kind of knew this would happen. But I had to hear it...I had to KNOW..."

"What are you talking about?" Pariah Dark asked, frowning. Danny wiped at his eyes.

"...I had to know that I cant be a part of that world anymore," he murmured. He blinked back more tears. "...That it was best...that I stay here. Because I BELONG here...that this is SUPPOSED to happen, and..." His breath hitched as more tears forced their way up.

"Calm down," Pariah Dark said softly, brushing Danny's tears away with his thumbs. "...It is alright, Phantom. And since you believe so strongly that this is supposed to happen, then we will make it work. Together, yes?" He reached down and took Danny's left hand in both his own. "I will swear it on the Ring of Rage, if you wish, that I will make your transition into death something not worth mourning, but worth celebrating. Phantom...Daniel..." Danny looked up at hearing Pariah Dark use his given name for once. "...I do vow to you that I will do my best...to make you happy."

Danny blinked and stared for a moment before leaning forward to cry into Pariah Dark's shoulder again. Pariah Dark held him tightly, wondering if his fiance even knew how strong that vow truly was.

* * *

**Whew. *pitches forward onto the desk* I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have carpal tunnel. I hope this was worth it. Dont forget to vote!**


	25. Falling in Love

**Falling in Love**

After the royal disaster of a visit, Danny seemed to have fallen into a deep depression no one seemed to be able to bring him out of. He slept hours longer than usual, ate very little, and sat around his quarters listlessly. No amount of encouragement or coaxing from Dora, Fright, or even Pariah Dark could get him to brighten up.

Pariah Dark had even gone so far as to invite some of Danny's friends in the Ghost Zone to visit, but the only one who made even a modicum of progress was Wulf, who had been found by Skulker and urged to visit. Wulf sat down like a loyal dog next to the Grecian chair Danny was lying on and waited patiently for hours before Danny finally began petting his head and talking aimlessly, until he finally fell asleep again.

With Wulf around, Danny did indeed seem to get better. With the urgings of the werewolf, Danny left the rooms a little more, and spent more time outside, whether it was to sit in the courtyard or to go walking through the villa. And Wulf would stay by Danny's side the whole time, keeping passersby at bay with a quick glare and a baring of teeth.

It was a definate improvement, but Pariah Dark was still incredibly concerned about his fiance's depression. Although he felt grateful to Wulf for urging Danny to get up and do something other than sleep all day, he still wanted Danny to cheer up and smile again.

* * *

One day, he got a flash of inspiration, and before most of the servents were even up, he dressed casually and walked to Danny's room, opening the door quietly. Danny was still sleeping, with Wulf curled up protectively at the end of the bed. When Pariah Dark walked in, Wulf raised his head and looked inquisitively at the King.

"I'm taking Daniel out for the day," Pariah Dark said softly. Wulf glanced at Danny.

_(1)"Fari mi veki li?" _he inquired. Pariah Dark blinked and replied,

_(2)"Ne. Mi poto veki li."_ He stepped forward quietly and gently shook Danny. "Daniel."

Danny shifted around a little before opening his eyes tiredly. "...Hmm...Pariah?" He sat up a little, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on...?"

"I need you to get dressed," Pariah Dark said. "We're going on a short trip." Danny sat up, looking a little more awake.

"A trip? To where?" He stepped out of bed, stretching. Pariah Dark ushered his young fiance to the bathroom.

"It's a surprise," he replied shortly. "Now wash and dress. We leave in thirty minutes." He left Danny to his privacy and turned to Wulf._ (3)"Mi koni vi deziri al veni, sed me devi iri sola, Wulf."_

Wulf made an unhappy whining sound, but nodded. _(4)"Mi kompreni."_ He gave Pariah Dark a stern stare. _"Preni zorgo de li."_

Pariah Dark nodded, and sat in a chair to wait for Danny.

Twenty minutes later, Danny came out, dressed in casual all-black attire and running a towel through his damp hair. "Um...I'm ready?" he said, understandably confused that he'd been woken up so early, and personally by Pariah Dark. The Ghost King nodded and stood, opening the door for Danny.

"Then let us be going," he said. Danny looked back at Wulf, who hadnt gotten up from his spot on the bed.

"...Wulf isnt coming?" he asked. Wulf shook his head, and Pariah Dark did the same.

"We will be making this trip alone, Daniel," he said, putting a hand on Danny's back to lead him along. "I have made all the arrangements." They walked in silence out of the castle and down to the villa. Outside, Danny could see that it was twilight before dawn, and there were still 'stars' in the sky atmosphere. That point reminded him of his tiredness, but he continued walking until he and Pariah Dark came to the edge of the villa, where Night Mare was waiting with a few larger packs harnessed to her.

"...Is this a day trip or an odessey we're going on?" Danny asked. Pariah Dark made a short sound of amusement and helped Danny up on the saddle before hoisting himself up behind him.

"Just a day trip, Daniel," he replied, reaching around Danny to grab the reigns. "The actual trip there will take awhile. You may go back to sleep, if you wish."

Danny blushed hard. "That's okay," he replied quickly. Pariah Dark gave his fiance a smile and snapped the reigns, leading Night Mare on her way. They barely rode off for ten minutes before Danny had drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Danny had sense of was a gentle breeze, accompanied by the sweet scent of...sea air? He shifted around, noticing that he was sitting up and leaning against something.

"You're awake," came the baritone voice of his fiance above him. Danny blinked his eyes open and saw that he had been sleeping up against Pariah Dark. Brilliant. "It is good timing, too. We're here."

"Where IS here, exact..." Danny trailed off, his eyes widening, when he saw exactly where 'here' was.

It wasnt the Ghost Zone he was used to, not by a long shot. The sky atmosphere was the clearest of blue, and even had a few milky white clouds. Night Mare was standing on a grassy cliff, nibbling on the grass happily. At the bottom of the cliff was white sand, and just beyond the sand was an ocean. A real ocean. Danny would have thought they had left the Ghost Zone altogether, had the water not been a crystalline blue the Earth had never seen.

"What...what IS this place?" he stammered, gazing in awe at the spectacular scene. Pariah Dark swung off of Night Mare and helped Danny down, picking the packs up from the Mare's flanks.

"An ancient part of the Ghost Realm," Pariah Dark replied. "Older even than I am." He put one hand on Danny's back and lead him to a pathway toward the beach. "An area most of our kind seem to have forgotten existed."

"Who could forget THIS?" Danny demanded. "It's...amazing!" Pariah Dark remained quiet the walk down. When they were on the sand, Pariah Dark set the pack down and opened it, taking out a large, thick rug-like cloth and spreading it down while Danny still stared off into the ocean's skyline.

Pariah Dark let his fiance enjoy the view for a few minutes before speaking up. "It was forgotten because I was forgotten."

Danny turned around, confusion etched to his face. "...What?" Pariah Dark sighed and gestured to the vacant area of the cloth next to him. As soon as Danny sat down, he explained,

"This is an area of our world that has been forgotten, because it existed because of me." Pariah Dark leaned back a little, staring off at the ocean. "Eons ago, even before my first reign, this world was similar to the living world. There were forests and lakes and oceans and skies. The dead willed a world of their own into existance; a place to enjoy before they crossed over to wherever they were meant to go.

"But as time passed, feuds began over land as the dead brought their habits of the living with them to this world. Wars were fought, ghosts were destroyed, and the land fell apart piece by piece until it became the shattered abyss you are familiar with, with ghosts finding a broken plot of land to call home, rather than piecing them together to make a new world.

"This is technically part of my Realm; one of the Old Lands that still remains today, its beauty untainted by outside influence. It remains as it was created by the ancient ghosts of long ago."

Danny felt both amazement and great sadness as Pariah Dark spoke; it broke his heart to hear that this world was once a united world full of beauty and peace for the dead, and became a broken abyss. "...But what has that got to do with you?" he asked.

Pariah Dark sighed. "The Ghost World cannot be without a King to guide them," he said gravely. "Every eon or so, a ghost is brought here, significantly more powerful than the others, to replace the King that had crossed over. The King's job is to bring order to the anarchy, and try to piece the world back together. In my last reign, I tried to use fear to get the ghosts to cooperate...to no avail." He gestured to the ocean. "This ocean was nearly gone before I brought it back. My castle was nearly in ruins before I created it anew. I recreated my courtyards and my villa. I wish to recreate it all, little by little, until the Ghost World is as it should be - a WORLD."

Danny found himself nodding, feeling too much emotion to speak properly. As Pariah Dark spoke, he could also hear a subtext within the Ghost King's words; Pariah Dark needed help. He couldnt do it alone, and Danny was being given the high honor of making the Ghost Zone into a Ghost World again.

Without really realizing it, Danny leaned his head against Pariah Dark's shoulder as he looked over the ocean, marveling at its natural beauty and creating new ideas in his head about how he could make his World better, too.

* * *

Very few words were spoken that day; both Pariah Dark and Danny were content with watching the rare vision of the ghostly ocean's waves move in and out with the tide. It wasnt until stars began to become visible that Danny realized how long they had been out so long. He turned to Pariah Dark to inquire about when they were returning home, but saw the Ghost King pull out oblong-shaped pillows from the packs.

"...We're camping out?" he asked. Pariah Dark nodded.

"The night sky is breathtaking here," he replied. "Clearer than even I remember it being, when I was alive." He handed Danny one of the pillows, then leaned back on his own and stared up at the sky. Danny found it confusing and astounded that the Ghost King would do something so plebian as stargaze, but followed suit and made himself comfortable with the pillow and shifting around to conform the sand to his body shape.

It was like watching something angelically spectacular be created in slow-motion. Slowly, but steadily, more and more stars appeared, and even visible constellations and galaxies; things that he had only seen in pictures (or Nocturne's body form), and it seemed endless. And by lying back and staring up with nothing to block his vision, it was like he was floating in the endless eternity of deep space.

He could have looked for an afterlife and would never be able to comprehend everything he saw. It looked so close he felt he could reach up and touch it; it almost felt like his dream of being in space was being realized right now.

"It must really fascinate you," he heard Pariah Dark murmur, and he turned his head to see the Ghost King staring at him. Danny blushed slightly.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

"Your eyes," Pariah Dark replied. "They were glowing with starlight."

Danny blushed harder. "...I just...really like space," he said, turning his gaze back to the stars above. "The endless universe, the countless numbers of stars...the idea of somewhere out there, there's another planet with life...feeling that someone on that planet is looking up at the stars and thinking the same thing...it's...it's mind-blowing..." He trailed off, clearing his throat embarrassedly. "...Sorry, I just...REALLY like space..."

"I know," Pariah Dark replied, making Danny look at him again. "You told me you loved the night sky. That is why I brought you here. To show you."

"I..." Danny began, speechless, then lamely followed with, "...then why the beach, and so early?"

Pariah Dark shrugged. "An added bonus. And time to spend with you."

Danny felt a swelling in his chest; a feeling similar to what he felt when he was about to cry. But deeper. It strung harder chords within him, knowing that Pariah Dark had given him this gift, just out of the kindness of his heart and wanting to see him happy.

Determinedly telling himself that he wouldnt cry, he turned back to the stars and let himself be pulled up into their vastness until he drifted off to sleep, only to dream about more stars.

* * *

This time, when Danny awoke, it was to the ocean wind's gentle caresses. He blinked awake and sat up, looking over to see Pariah Dark packing up what Danny wasnt currently using to sleep on. The Ghost King heard Danny rustling and turned around. "It's time we returned home," he said, offering his hand to Danny. Danny took it and let Pariah Dark hoist him up, and together they packed the rug and pillow, and walked back to Night Mare, who was standing patiently and waiting for them.

Danny remained awake as they rode home, and saw that while he had been asleep last time, they had passed into a forest of sorts. It was the kind of forest Danny could only compare to seeing in movies, or reading in fantasy novels. The foliage was thick and the trees were tall. Ghostly sunlight filtered in through the thick canopies, creating an almost archadic air about the place.

Night Mare walked briskly along an existing path, looking quite at home in this forested fairytale, making Danny wonder if this really had been her home at some point. Past the forest was scarce plantation, and then it tapered off into the broken abyss that was the Ghost Zone Danny remembered.

The rest of the way back to the Dark Castle was short, and Danny felt himself missing the Old Land terribly. But when they reached the border of Pariah Dark's designated land, the feeling was numbed slightly with familiarity.

Just past the villa, Pariah Dark pulled Night Mare into a halt and slipped off, helping Danny off as well, and stepped back as a servant took the Mare to unload her burden and give her back to Fright. Danny and Pariah Dark walked the rest of the way to the Dark Castle. In the courtyard, Danny suddenly stopped and turned to Pariah Dark.

"Thank you," he said, his voice brimming with emotion. "Thank you SO much for that...I mean...it was...too awesome for words...!" He was silenced when Pariah Dark raised a hand.

"No need to thank me," the Ghost King replied firmly. "It was a gift; one I will be happy to give again as many times as you wish of me. That is all." Danny felt his eyes water slightly, and reached up to wipe at them, only to have Pariah Dark reach out and wipe them instead. His hands stilled on Danny's face. "...Daniel..." Pariah Dark began slowly, as though almost -afraid?- of what to say next. "...May I kiss you?"

Danny froze slightly; his immediate reaction was fear, naturally. But then his secondary reaction was that Pariah Dark had asked for permission, for his sake.

Part of him wanted to refuse Pariah Dark of his request. The other part reminded Danny that to make this relationship work, there had to be trust and physical comfort around each other. And afterall...Pariah Dark had given Danny a priceless experience in the Old Land, and all he wanted in return was a kiss.

His mind made up, Danny swallowed a little and said, "Yes."

Looking a little surprised that Danny had agreed, Pariah Dark leaned forward and tipped Danny's face up slightly before kissing him.

Unlike the first and second time Pariah Dark had kissed him, which had been a nasty shock and a surprise, respectively, this kiss was...warm. That was pretty much the only way Danny could describe it. It was warm. The kind of warm that made you think of curling up with a good book and hot chocolate on a winter day. The GOOD kind of warm.

The kind of warm that was missed when Pariah Dark pulled away and looked over Danny's expression, ready to apologize for any panic or discomfort he'd inadvertantly caused. To asuge his fears, Danny gave him a small smile.

"That was...nice," he said, blushing hard. Pariah Dark gave him a hint of a smile back and pulled his hands from Danny's face.

"Then I am glad," he said, leading Danny into the castle and up to the boy's rooms, keeping his hand on Danny's back a few seconds longer than neccessary before leaving and heading to his own rooms. He met with Fright just around the corner of his door.

"I take it the trip was successful, My Liege?" Fright inquired. Pariah Dark nodded and opened his doors, beckoning Fright in with him.

"It was, Fright," he said. "Daniel was absolutely delighted with the Old Land. I believe he would live there, if given the chance." Fright smiled, happy for his King.

"Do you think you healed his depression?" he asked, reaching for the meade bottle and tumbler to pour his King a drink.

"...I think so," Pariah Dark said slowly. Fright noted a tone in his King's voice that he'd never heard before. A tenderness softer than a feather. Accompanying the tone was the ever-so-slightest tinge of color around the King's face. "...My Liege?" he asked, frowning. "...Are you alright?"

Pariah Dark looked into his fire with a pensieve but tender expression on his face. "...Fright," he said softly, "...I think I'm falling in love."

Fright dropped both the bottle and tumbler to the floor.

* * *

Back in Danny's rooms, Dora was tidying up around the room and trying to ignore the 250-pound werewolf lying curled-up on Danny's bed, and turned when she heard the door open, seeing Danny being ushered in by the King. She smiled when she saw a smile on Danny's face, and walked over to him. "How was your trip, Sir Danny?" she asked.

Danny leaned against the closed doors, a far-off expression on his face. "It was...amazing," he said. "...The Old Land...it's...it's breathtaking, Dora! And the stars in the night sky...!"

"You seem to have stars in your own eyes, Sir Danny," Dora giggled, seeing a deep blush come over Danny's face. "Am I to understand you are...feeling better than before?"

Danny nodded, closing his eyes as though remembering a dream he didnt want to forget. "...Yeah," he said. "...I'm feeling...feeling..." He broke off, his eyes clenching slightly. Dora stepped forward, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Sir Danny...?"

Danny opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, his face fading of color and his eyes looking both fearful and star-like. "...Dora...I think I'm falling in love with him...!"

* * *

**This was by far my favorite chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed it, because the wedding is NEXT!**

**This is Pariah Dark and Wulf's conversations in Esperanto:**

**1. Shall I wake him?**

**2. No, I will wake him.**

**3. I know you want to come, but we must go alone, Wulf.**

**4. I understand. Take care of him.**

**(Pariah Dark speaks Esperanto. Who knew?)**


	26. Wedding

**Well, here it is, readers! The wedding, plus some. I hope you enjoy it, because I finally got my muse back and wrote it in three hours!**

* * *

**Wedding**

It seemed perfectly reasonable that Danny kept a distance from Pariah Dark in order to sort out his emotions regarding the Ghost King. To him, anyway. After having the revelation that he was actually falling in love, he was so freaked out he refused to come out of his rooms for days.

Naturally, this completely confused Pariah Dark, who was under the impression that Danny had a marvelous time in the Old Lands, and was that much more comfortable with his presence. Danny had even let him kiss him, something Pariah Dark regarded as a miracle; and now, the boy was avoiding him.

Danny's 18th birthday, the day they would marry, was quickly approaching, and Pariah Dark didnt know what to do to make Danny come out of isolation. Once more, the only intermediary he had was Dora and Wulf, and occasionally Fright, when the page managed to drag Danny out of his rooms for sword training.

Once more, Pariah Dark's first instinct was to demand socialization from his young fiance, but he was doing so well by practicing patience and understanding, and didnt want to ruin that. He contemplated taking Danny back to the Old Lands for another visit, but had a feeling it was HIM that Danny was so edgy about.

No, no, this wouldnt do, not at all. It was mere days before the wedding, and Pariah Dark wanted Danny to be happy about it, not dreading it. But what to do?

He didnt know.

...But Dora and Fright did.

* * *

The day before the wedding was chaos. Not the 'uprising from the ghosts and being put back in the Sarcophagus' type of chaos, but the type of chaos that reminded Pariah Dark of why he preferred the company of men.

Every female in the castle was bustling about, shouting orders to the able-bodied men about where things went, how things should look, and how many of what should go where. It was extra-chaotic because since Danny was so anti-social lately, the invitations had gone out late and the delivery staff was working double-time to get them out.

Dora absolutely refused to have her young charge bombarded by seamstresses, and insisted that she make Danny's wedding outfit herself, practically threatening the seamstresses and tailors to stay away from the west wing. Wulf provided some help, keeping the stress-inducing busybodies from bothering Danny.

Meanwhile, Fright was working overtime, running back and forth between his King and the decorators and planners to get details right, and the poor ghost was about ready to collapse from exaustion by mid-afternoon when he met up with Dora, who was on her way back from the haberdashery with detailings for the wedding clothes. The lady ghost was mumbling to herself and fumbling with the packages, and Fright managed to catch one before she dropped it.

"Oh, thank you Fright," she sighed with relief; that particular package had been real tiny crystal accenting, and would have been a right mess had they dropped. Fright nodded, then took half of Dora's burden.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," the page muttered, rearranging the packages in his arms. "All of this nonsense for the wedding. I say, My Liege is about ready to throw someone out of the castle through the wall if he is asked one more question about the 'details'! He did not want Phantom to have anymore stress than necessary!"

"I agree," Dora replied, scowling. "Sir Danny is so close to having a nervous breakdown! Thank goodness for Wulf, keeping everyone away from him!" She sighed. "Poor Danny...he's so confused right now..."

"What do you mean?" Fright asked, nodding to Wulf as they passed into the west wing and into an unused room that Dora had refashioned into a tailoring room for Danny's wedding outfit, which Fright had to admit looked absolutely stunning.

Dora put her things on a free spot on the table and sighed sadly. "Sir Danny is still coming to terms with becoming a ghost and marrying the King, Fright. And to top everything off, he..." She paused, wringing her hands nervously. "...He said he is falling in love with Our King."

Fright nearly dropped the packages. "He IS?" he exclaimed. Dora nodded, and Fright ran a hand through his hair. "...And does Our King know?"

"Of course not," Dora replied tiredly. "They have not spoken since their time in the Old Lands, which I KNOW Sir Danny had a marvelous time in with the King. I have tried to coax him into TELLING him, but..." She trailed off as though to convey how pointless her attempt was.

Fright leaned against the table, crossing his arms. "It's both ironic and ridiculous," he said, sounding both amused and ticked, "how they both feel the same way, but do not tell each other." Dora looked over at Fright, surprised.

"You mean...Our King feels the same way about Sir Danny?" she asked. Fright nodded, and Dora clapped her hands, smiling happily, making Fright give her a bemused look. "Oh, but dont you see, Fright?" she exclaimed. "This is absolutely perfect!"

"How is it perfect, if they dont tell each other how they feel?" he asked. Dora began to pace, gesturnig slightly with her hands, as though figuratively drawing plans on an imaginary board.

"Is is perfect because it's not too late to have them actually enjoy their wedding!" she said, smiling brightly. "All that is needed for them is peace and quiet together! We just need to get everyone out of the castle so they can actually TALK!"

"But HOW?" Fright demanded. "Nothing short of The King's Command will get this lot out of the bloody castle!"

Dora smirked and fondled the amulet around her neck almost evilly. "Leave that to me."

* * *

An hour later, Fright led his King out of the east wing and toward the courtyard, taking great risk in telling Pariah Dark that there was a detail that needed the King's personal opinion, and carefully side-stepping Pariah Dark's questions about a great ruckus he'd heard just a half-hour earlier.

"It was just a small diversion from the planning, Sire," Fright said airily. "No harm done. Now, it's just out here..." He opened the doors to the courtyard, smirking to himself when he saw his King looking around with great interest at the beautifully-illuminated courtyard that had a single small table in the center, that was seated for two.

Before Pariah Dark could question Fright on what was going on, the door to his left opened, and Dora appeared with Danny, who was questioning her as to what was going on. Danny paused when he saw the courtyard, and then paled when he saw Pariah Dark.

"Oh, we just thought you and Our King could use a break from all the stress of planning for the wedding, and felt a quiet dinner alone would calm your nerves," Dora said sweetly, leading the statue-like Danny to a chair. Fright led the way for his King to the other chair, and Pariah Dark followed, almost too astounded at his page and Dora's audacity to really do otherwise.

When both were seated, Dora and Fright stood off to the side to address them. "We'll be right back with your meals," Dora said with a small bow. "Enjoy the evening." With that, she and Fright left, leaving Danny and Pariah Dark alone in the courtyard.

Danny looked like he was about to bolt at any moment, so Pariah Dark decided to quickly say something to asuge the boy's nerves. "Before you decide to make a hasty retreat," he said, making Danny freeze with a guilty look on his face, "I would like to speak with you."

Danny swallowed hard and nodded, settling into his seat. "...Okay," he said softly, picking up his crystal goblet of water to sip. Pariah Dark took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"...We have not spoken since our trip to the Old Lands," he said quietly. He paused, then took a needless breath. "...I just wish to know if I did anything to upset you."

Danny glanced up sharply, slight bewilderment in his eyes. "What...no...no, Pariah, you didnt," he quickly replied. He looked frantically to find words for a moment before sighing and burying his face in his hands. "...Pariah, it's me...it's not you."

Pariah Dark patiently laced his fingers together in front of him. "Why would you think that?" he asked. Danny bit his lip and let out a shuddery sigh, fidgeting uncomfortably. "...Daniel...I cannot help you if you do not talk to me..." Danny lowered his eyes and closed them.

"I'm just...I'm so overwhelmed by all this," Danny admitted. "My birthday and our wedding is tomorrow, and...and I dont know if I'm ready for all this to happen!" He lifted his head and rubbed his damp eyes. "All day, my heart has been pounding nonstop, and I feel like throwing up. I want to just lie in bed and cry and just...just make it all go away!" He buried his face in his hands. "...And then I feel guilty because you and everyone else has been so good to me, and I'll be able to help so many people and rebuild the Ghost Zone into a World, and...and...!"

"Daniel."

Danny felt Pariah Dark take his hands from his face gently, then gently lift his chin slightly so they were looking at each other eye-to-eye. Danny's eyes widened slightly when he saw Pariah Dark's face; the Ghost King looked about ready to cry, his expression was so sad.

"Daniel...what I have done is unfair to you," Pariah Dark said softly. "I took you from your family and forced this marriage upon you for mostly selfish reasons...but make no mistake; my feelings for you are nothing but positive, and I wish to see you happy, dispite the circumstances." He gently thumbed Danny's tears away. "Tomorrow, we will be wed, and from that day on, I will strive to make your happiness my first priority...like I should have done the day I brought you here.

"I know you are feeling conflicted about our wedding. I too feel conflicted; about your personal happiness compared to tradition. But I stand by my promise to make you comfortable and happy. Which is why after our wedding...I will not push you into consommating the marriage."

Danny gaped at the Ghost King in disbelief. "...R...really...?" he managed to stammer out. Pariah Dark nodded.

"I will expect nothing from you tomorrow except for you to say 'I do'," the Ghost King said. "That is all. I promise."

Danny couldnt help it; he burst into tears, feeling the weight of the last few months' worrisome burdens fall to pieces and leave him with a feeling of such relief, it was almost unreal.

Within moments, Pariah Dark was out of his seat and kneeling next to Danny's, pulling his fiance to him comfortingly and letting him cry, knowing that Danny was crying from relief and not sadness. It wasnt exactly the way he wanted to spend the day before his wedding, but as long as Danny wasnt dreading it as much...

Even after a few hours of comforting Danny and sitting in pleasant silence with him before heading off to put his fiance to bed, it never occurred to him that Fright and Dora never came back with their food.

* * *

By order of the King, the castle was to be calm and quiet leading up to the wedding as so not to disturb or stress out Danny; therefor, everyone on decoration, food, and wedding party committee went about their duties as quietly as possible, and everything was done and ready by noon, leaving them to get ready themselves.

Danny had slept in without really meaning to, but he woke up feeling...good. There was really no other way to describe how he felt. He just felt...good. He glanced out the window and saw that it was very bright outside, letting him know he'd slept in longer than necessary. Before he could get out of bed, Dora came into the room with a tray of all of Danny's favorite breakfast foods and set it down in his lap.

"Happy Birthday, Sir Danny," she said, smiling. Danny smiled back.

"Thanks, Dora," he said. "Um...sorry I slept in late..."

"No need to be sorry," she cut in briskly. "It is your birthday, and the wedding is not until this evening. Now, you are to eat, take as long a bath as you wish, then join me in the fourth room down the hall, okay?"

"...Okay..." Danny replied, picking up his fork. Dora smiled a little mischievously and glided out of the room, leaving Danny to eat at his leisure before going into the bathroom to run some water for a bath. While he was in there, he found an assortment of bath oils he'd never had before. He opened one of the bottles and sniffed it, and a feeling of euphoria and peace overcame his senses.

After the bath, he put on the only available article of clothing - a long white bathrobe - and walked down to the room Dora specified. He opened the door and the first thing he saw nearly blinded him with it's stunningness.

The most beautiful outfit in the world in a white whiter than white was what greeted him. The top was cut in a long-sleeved tunic style, with silver stitchings that one would have to look closely to see that they looked like tiny vines that twisted into lemniscate patterns. Around the cuffs of the sleeves were the same vines in diamond shapes. The neck was high with the same diamond shapes, with a slight V in the middle for comfort.

This was accompanied with white leggings with no silver stitchings, and a loincloth belt that came down to his shins, with more lemniscate-patterned vines. To complete this wedding outfit was a trained cape about ten feet long with more intricate silver lemniscate patterns, some silver jewelry in ancient Celtic-like crafting, including a forehead diadem.

Now, Danny wasnt really the girlish 'omg over clothing' type, but he couldnt help but let his eyes water at the sight of the outfit; it mustve taken Dora so long to work on it, and the fact that it was so perfect and detailed just touched him.

"Do you like it?" Dora asked, nibbling her lip slightly. "I do hope it is good enough for the wedding..." She let out a meep of surprise when Danny hugged her tightly.

"...It's perfect, Dora," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "It's...almost too perfect for words!" He pulled back, giving her a huge smile. "I mean it."

Dora smiled back and kissed Danny's cheek. "Only for you, my Prince," she said. She walked over to the display stand and took the tunic off of it. "Now, into it you go!"

Danny snorted and took off the bathrobe, by now used to having Dora seeing him without clothes on, and let her dress him, staying still to let her adjust and make sure it fit perfectly, and when she stepped back to get the add-ons, Danny flexed his arms a little. Dispite how it looked, the outfit was incredibly soft and comfortable.

Dora first took a large silver piece and put it on Danny's chest, hooking the sides of it around his neck, then attached the silver bracelets to his wrists, the diadem around his forehead, and the silver lapel pins to his shoulders to attach the cape to. She then helped him into his white boots and stepped back, clasping her hands to her chest and giving him a watery smile.

"You look like an angel, Danny," she said softly, wiping at her tears. She turned him to a mirror, and Danny nearly fell back in shock; The outfit WAS too perfect for words, and when it was actually put together with his white hair, he really did look ethereal.

He also couldnt help but think - with no small amount of humor and sadness - that Tucker was right; he really DID look like a Moon Elf from Midevel Magecraft...

Dora stepped up behind him and rearranged his long white hair, making most of it tuck back over the cape and the rest over his temples. "There," she said softly. "Now you look like royalty."

Danny nodded, not knowing what to say, really, and let out a shivering sigh. "...What now?" he asked, stroking his hands over the tunic. Dora smiled and turned to a vase to pick up a bouquet of glowing white roses, and handed them to him.

"Now," she said, "I will take you down to the chapel. You will wait in the room I will bring you to, and you will sit down and relax." She took his elbow and led him out of the room, still talking as they walked. "You will let go of all doubts and worries, and think only of happiness for what this day will bring to you. When the time comes, someone will fetch you, and you will walk down the aisle to greet your husband-to-be." She gave him a smile. "Questions?"

Danny blinked. "...No," he said. "That was...oddly specific." Dora giggled and walked out of the castle and down the back courtyard to a large chapel with stained glass windows, and led him to a room off to the side of the huge double-doors that looked like an indoor garden, fishpond fountain pool and everything. There was a gentle sunlight filtering in through the stained glass window, creating a soft rainbow of color.

Dora let Danny go and stepped back. "Sit down for now, and relax," she said. "Someone will be in to bring you to the chapel room soon." With that, she gave him a brave smile and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Now alone in the room, Danny sighed and sat down on a white marble bench, shifting the bouquet in his hands as he stared into the pond, which had several glowing fish that resembled koi drifting carelessly around. He did have to admit, with the soft sunlight, the fish, and the gentle trickle of water in the fountain, it WAS very relaxing and peacful, and he couldnt help but let any tension that was in his body go, just watching the fish and listening to the water and smelling the sweet scent of the flowers in his hand...

He'd often heard that watching koi in a pond was mesmerizing to the point of having an out-of-body experience, but Danny usually thought people were exaggerating. But now, he actually found himself at the beginning of how all of this happened, looking on in the third person as he was brought before Pariah Dark.

He saw how the Ghost King's expression changed slightly when he transformed from human to ghost, from anger to interest. He saw how impressed Pariah Dark was when he was forced to fight. He watched on through months of interaction, from lining out terms of marriage to the visit with his parents and friends before Christmas.

He watched as he ran from his family and into the arms of someone he thought he could never have gotten comfort from. He saw how Pariah Dark became...different after that day. As though he was trying to give Danny the love and care he was denied by his own family. He was given Pariah Dark's own Ring of Rage, and in return, Danny felt compelled by care and concern to get the Crown of Fire, risking life and limb to fight Vlad for it.

He recalled how comfortable he'd gotten around Pariah Dark, allowing the Ghost King to have physical contact, and not feeling anxious about it at all. He saw how Pariah Dark had actually made himself look less threatening for his family, and defended Danny against his own father's hurtful words, and then held him tightly as he cried.

He was able to relive the magical day and night they had together in the Old Lands, feeling his heart swell with...love. Love for Pariah Dark, for all he had done to make Danny happy.

Danny blinked and was brought back to the present, aware once more of where he was, what he was wearing, and what he was about to do. And he found...he wanted it all to happen. He smiled softly, a tear running down his face and falling to the flowers in his hands. For the first time since months ago, he WANTED to marry Pariah Dark and become the Prince. So much could be done, so many people could be happy...HE could be happy!

A soft knock at the door made him turn, and he stood up as the door opened...and Clockwork walked in.

"Clockwork!" Danny rushed forward and hugged the Master of Time tightly, making Clockwork chuckle and pat Danny's back.

"Wonderful to see how happy you are to see me, Daniel," he said. He smiled knowingly as Danny pulled back. "You are ready to walk down the aisle, then." It wasnt a question, and Danny knew it.

Danny took a deep breath and let it out, nodding. "...I am," he said. Clockwork nodded back, and led Danny out of the room with a hand to Danny's back, gliding over to the double doors. Before he opened them, he turned to Danny.

"Do not fear death, Daniel," he said, giving Danny a brave smile. "Death is the most natural part of life, and lasts an eternity longer. There is no need to fear it."

Danny swallowed a little, nodding again. Of course Clockwork would know what still made Danny hesitant about the marriage, and would comfort him about it. "Thank you," he whispered. Clockwork smiled and opened the doors to the chapel room.

Standing up on either side of a long white strip of cloth were all of Danny's ghost friends and allies, and even the more powerful of ghosts, including Nocturne, Undergrowth, and Vortex. The room was made of white stone with green fires lit in torches. The roof of the chapel seemed to be missing, and was instead replaced with a view of space (courtesy, Danny knew, from Nocturne).

Everyone stood at attention when Danny stepped into the room, and Clockwork walked beside Danny down the white cloth. As they walked, Danny noticed Undergrowth sprinkle the pathway with white flower petals, and Vortex created a tiny snowcloud that sprinkled Danny and his bouquet with snowflakes.

It was so surreal and fairytale-like that Danny felt the completely effeminate urge to cry. However, he kept his tears to himself, and felt Clockwork's hand warm on his back comfortingly. In his hands, the white flowers began to frost from the nervous frost coming from his hands.

As he came closer to the alter, he saw Dora and Fright standing on opposite sides; Dora on the left, and Fright on the right, standing next to Pariah Dark, who had his back turned to everyone. When Danny and Clockwork came about six feet away, Pariah Dark turned around to greet Danny, and Danny saw the Ghost King was dressed in all black with about five layers of clothes, with some of the same silver jewelry and accents Danny had on his own white clothes. Around Pariah Dark's shoulders was a green fur-lined cloak that trailed even longer than Danny's. All of Pariah Dark's long hair was pulled back into a long plait that fell down his back.

The Ghost King smiled when he saw Danny, and Danny could see his fiance's green eyes glow significantly brighter. Around the room, the green-lit torches flared brighter as well. Clockwork came to a stop in front of them and took Danny's right hand.

"Who claims this man as theirs to give to the Ghost King?" he asked. Danny was confused at the question until Frostbite stepped forward and crossed his ice-incased arm over his chest.

"We of the Far Frozen, claim the Great Hero Daniel Phantom as our own to give to the Ghost King," he stated, giving Danny a quick nod and smile. Danny smiled back, and Clockwork put Danny's right hand into Pariah Dark's left one before stepping up to the alter in front of them, his purple cloak changing into a long red one. As the last of the Ancient Ghosts, it was his duty to wed them, as he had told Pariah Dark months ago, during their first meeting.

"We are all gathered here today to bear witness to the union between Pariah Dark and Daniel Phantom," he said, folding his hands in front of him. "This marriage will consitute an official monarchy within our World. If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forevermore hold your peace."

Danny tensed slightly, but behind him, nobody made so much as a sound.

"Then let the wedding commence." Clockwork held out his hands, and a small, but ancient-looking book appeared into them. "The couple has opted for both modern and traditional vows. They shall speak a few vows to each other, and then I will commence with the vows of ancient tradition." He nodded to Pariah Dark, who turned to Danny, clasping his young fiance's right hand in both his own.

"Daniel," he began softly, "I admit to all those present that I took you as my consort for selfish reasons, in the beginning. I lusted for your power and beauty, but quickly began to respect you for your kindness and assertiveness. I quickly found that your kindness was changing me...and for the better. I began to remember kindess myself, and began practicing it to my subjects, and to you.

"In the past, I did not have the luxury of marrying for love. I am happy...honored...gifted...to have that luxury today. With you."

Danny felt an involuntary shudder run over his body at Pariah Dark's proclaimation of love, feeling that wall he fought so hard to keep the tears back begin to crumble. He saw Clockwork nod to him, knowing it was his turn to speak. But what to say? How to say it?

Without even really thinking about it, the words he KNEW he wanted to say, but couldnt really think of, came out. "I feared you once," he said, his voice quiet, but shaking. "I feared you, and dreaded this day for the longest time. I didnt know what it would mean for me. I felt like a prisoner, who had no way out of my sentence." He clenched his fingers around Pariah Dark's hands.

"And then you showed me kindness...you made me feel protected...like I didnt have to be the hero anymore...that you would do it for me...and I felt so...relieved...and confused. I didnt know what to think anymore when I was around you. It took until recently to realize that...I belong here. With you." He chanced a glance up at Pariah Dark and was amazed to see the unshakable Ghost King letting silent tears fall down his face. He took a shuddery breath and nodded to Clockwork to let him know he was done speaking.

Clockwork nodded back and opened the book. Next to Danny, Dora stepped forward and took the flowers from him, tears of her own running down her face. Pariah Dark then took both of Danny's hands into his own, and Clockwork began to speak.

"Pariah Dark," he addressed, "hast thou, in a good, free, and unconstrained will and a firm intention, to take unto thyself to husband this young man, Daniel, whom thou seest here before thee, in the most sacred of unions of afterlife?"

Pariah Dark nodded. "I have, Most Revered Ancient One," he said, squeezing Danny's hands.

"Daniel Phantom," Clockwork said, "hast thou, in a good, free, and unconstrained will and a firm intention, to take unto thyself to husband this man, Pariah, whom thou seest before thee, in the most sacred of unions of afterlife?"

Danny clenched his fingers around Pariah Dark's hands, unable to stop the tears now. "I...I have, Most Revered Ancient One," he said, not knowing how long he could last before bursing into sobs.

Clockwork turned a few pages to another section. "Before the marriage can be completed and the monarchy established," he addressed the room, "Daniel Phantom must partake in the Drink of the Dead to fully join the afterlife." He turned to Fright, who stepped forward with something wrapped in a black cloth. Clockwork took it and unwrapped it, revealing a black crystal bottle.

The whole room seemed to hold their proverbial breath as Clockwork uncorked the bottle and poured it into a black crystal goblet, and Danny caught a most peculiar scent from it. It wasnt good or bad, it was just...so. Just so. Like the most natural thing in the world.

...It was the scent of death.

Clockwork took the goblet in both hands and held it out to Danny. "Drink of the Dead, Daniel Phantom, to be fully inducted into the afterlife." His voice was professional, but gentle. Danny took the goblet with shaking hands that trembled so hard the Drink almost spilled over the rim of the goblet, but Pariah Dark clasped his hands over Danny's to still them.

Danny felt his heart pound a million miles a second and stared into the liquid in the goblet, at literal Death, before glancing up at Pariah Dark, who looked back and almost unnoticably mouthed 'I love you'.

For a brief moment, everything clicked: Danny's true destiny; Clockwork's assurance of death; Pariah Dark's love. And Danny welcome Death, unafraid.

It only took one sip, and Danny felt a sharp twinge in his heart before a blanket of nothingness overcome him. Time, space, and existance froze for a split second. It was just like the saying went, and his short life flashed before his eyes. Everything suddenly made sense, and he was fully aware of every particle of his own being. His senses expanded, and it was as though he became one with the afterlife.

And it was just like life, only more...natural. Eternal. And he felt at peace, finally done with being split between life and death. He was at home.

Time seemed to kickstart again, and Danny opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them (or blacked out for a full minute, even), to find Pariah Dark holding him and looking down at him with concern etched into his features. Danny absently raised a hand to see that instead of his halfa-ghost form's tanned complexion, he was pale as snow. Although he couldnt see it, in his mind's eye, he could 'see' himself now; his eyes were as pure blue as Pariah Dark's was pure green. His hair had turned into a gently-flickering fire that was as cold as ice. He was a pure ghost now.

He slowly leaned up, and Pariah Dark helped stand him up, keeping one arm around him for security, and Clockwork held up both hands. In each hand appeared a crown. In his left hand was Pariah Dark's Crown of Fire. In his right was the magnificent Crown of Ice commissioned from the Far Frozen. It seemed to be made of crystaline ice that appeared to have the same ice-cold flame that Danny's hair was made of, and when the light hit it, tiny sparkles of rainbow winked in and out of view.

At the sight of the Crowns, the crowd behind them murmured in awe. Pariah Dark gently led Danny down into a kneeling position before taking the position himself. Clockwork stepped up to them with the Crowns and addressed Pariah Dark first.

"I, Clockwork, Spirit of Time, and last of the Ancients, crown Pariah Dark, King of the Ghost World." He left the Crown of Ice floating midair and set Pariah Dark's Crown of Fire on the Ghost King's head. As soon as the Crown made contact, it burst into the full fury of green fire, and the whole of the Ghost World could feel the pulse of power it emitted.

Clockwork then turned to Danny with the Crown of Ice. "I, Clockwork, Spirit of Time, and last of the Ancients, crown Daniel Phantom, Prince of the Ghost World." When he put the Crown on Danny's head, a pulse of cold swept over everyone, making them shiver slightly. The Crown's flickering flames melded with Danny's hair, and Danny's eyes and the Crown itself shone with a white and blue arctic light similar to Aurora Borealis.

Pariah Dark and Danny both stood, and Clockwork smiled at them. "Now, a kiss to seal your vows and begin to glorious monarchy."

Danny looked at Pariah Dark and nodded. Pariah Dark smiled and leaned down to kiss Danny, feeling a surge of power erupt between them as Fire and Ice combined.

"I, Clockwork, hereby present to you all, the King and Prince of the Ghost World!"

* * *

**And there you have it - The Wedding! **


	27. Unafraid

**By popular vote, I will include the scene. It's not very explicit, but I'll be changing the rating to M, just to be safe. **

**On another note, I see that I'm about to hit 500 reviews, which was my goal by the END of the fic. I still have two more chapters to go. I thank ALL of you who reviewed and stayed with me through this whole fic.**

* * *

**Unafriad**

The celebration at the reception stretched beyond the Dark Realm; everywhere in the Ghost Zone there were ghosts that were rejoycing at the union of Danny Phantom and Pariah Dark, feeling the most hopeful in years (and for some, decades and even centuries) of having a better afterlife.

In the Dark Realm, the meade hall had been cleared once more for an afterparty, and unlike the Christmas party, this one was quite busy. All of the ghosts that had been in attendance last time was there, and it now included the Far Frozen, Undergrowth, Vortex, Nocturne, Clockwork, Pandora, Wulf, Amorpho, and even the Box Ghost, who was making lovey-eyes at the Lunch Lady most of the night. The Dark Castle staff was also in attendence, and everyone was having a great time.

Unlike last time, though, none of the ghosts (other than Clockwork, Fright, or Dora) seemed gather up the nerve to go talk to Danny; the young half-turned-ghost seemed too ethereal to approach. Prince Danny was shining with ghostly energy bright as a star, and all the white and ice wasnt really making him any dimmer.

But even with the unapproachability, everyone still raised their glasses to the new monarchy and toasted to their King and Prince, and the promises of a new world.

Surprisingly enough, after an hour or so of festivities, many of the ghosts presented Danny and Pariah Dark with gifts. Most of them were for Danny, naturally, but a few were for both. Among the gifts were the powers of the ghosts themselves, in pledges to use them to repair the Old Lands, something Danny found he would treasure more than anything material in days to come.

Kitty and Johnny gave Danny a scrapbook they started a few years back that included photographs of the human world, to remind Danny of happier times of his past life.

Skulker presented two rare pelts of ghostly animals that had gone extinct from the human world, one for Danny, and one for Pariah Dark.

Ember sang a beautiful bard-like song reminescent of Shalott, only giving it a happy ending, alluding to Danny and Pariah Dark's story.

The Box Ghost presented beautiful chest-like boxes for keepsakes for the both of them.

Clockwork surprised Pariah Dark with the Ghost King's own sword from life, new and polished, that had come from the past. While examining the sword, Pariah Dark commented on how he had wondered where he had lost it. To Danny, Clockwork gave a beautiful silver pocketwatch with mother-of-pearl Roman numerals and hands. The inside of the cover would give Danny personal advice 'in times of need'.

After the gifts were given, more ectohol and food was embibed all around, and the guests either trailed home one by one (or passed out from inebriation), Danny and Pariah Dark decided to turn in. Before leaving the hall, on a whim, Danny picked up the bouquet of frosted white roses and tossed it over his shoulder, where it landed into an unsuspecting Dora's arms. He left the meade hall, laughing a little at the ghost's heavily bashful expression.

Danny and Pariah Dark walked together in blissful silence to the main staircase and paused before parting to their respective wings. Pariah Dark smiled at Danny, stroking one hand over his Prince Consort's back. "You did wonderfully today," he said softly. "I truly hope you are as happy as I am."

Danny smiled, his icy aura brightening slightly. "I am," he said honestly. "I feel...at peace now. It's a really good feeling." He leaned forward and gave Pariah Dark a hug. "...Thank you."

Pariah Dark hugged back. "What for?" he asked. Danny pulled back a little, his irindescent blue eyes shining.

"For...everything," he said, shrugging a little. "For being patient with me, for taking care of me...for loving me. That's all."

Pariah Dark scoffed slightly. "'That's all', he says," he murmured to himself, shaking his head. "Daniel, if I could give back half of what you've given me, I myself would be amazed." He leaned down and kissed Danny's forehead before drawing back and turning to the east wing, giving Danny one last look of love and longing before going.

Danny stood on the stair landing between the east and west wings for a moment before walking to his room and quietly taking off his wedding clothes and putting them up neatly. When he was down to his underclothes and Crown, he flopped back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling.

It was as though the last few hours had been just a dream; waking up, viewing life through a ghostly koi pond, marrying Pariah Dark, dying...it was just too surreal to be true. He lifted his hand and stared at its snowy whiteness that had the barest trace of a bluish tinge, and knew that it really WAS true. He WAS now pure ghost, and he WAS married.

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to a full-length mirror to take a look at himself. He knew that he should be more shocked at how drastic a change his appearance was, but he wasnt. From the paleness of his skin to the ice-cold white fire that made up his hair, it all felt so natural to him. He felt comfortable in his own skin for the first time in four years; what was there to be shocked about?

Danny glanced over his new form for a few more minutes before finally noticing his Crown of Ice, which was glinting softly with the aura of aurora. The Far Frozen had outdone themselves with this spectacular gift, that much was for sure. He reached up and brushed his fingertips over it, feeling the gentle icy coldness swirl around his fingers like a winter breeze that sang to his ghostly core. It felt like a part of him, like Pariah Dark's Crown of Fire was a part of HIM. It was marvelous...

...And ironic, that Fire and Ice go together so well.

A small smile crept up to Danny's lips. They DID go together quite well, did they? And more than that...they loved each other. Danny felt a bluish blush tinge his cheeks; he DID love Pariah Dark. He wasnt afraid of him anymore, and he WANTED to be with him.

...Which made a part of his mind wonder why he was here, instead of with his husband tonight.

_The consummation_, another part retorted. Was he even ready for that? Yes, he loved Pariah Dark, but was he ready to consummate the relationship? To completely give himself over to his King? Danny heaved a heavy sigh and flopped back down onto the bed, biting his lip nervously. The initial fear of being close to anyone had all but faded away completely, but there was still that anxiety that came with taking that relationship to the next level. He loved Pariah Dark, but he didnt know if he was ready to express it. What to do, what to do...?

Danny's eyes flickered over to his bedside table, where the pocket watch Clockwork gave him rested, glinting slightly as though to tell Danny to pick it up. After a brief moment, he reached over and opened it, glancing into the inside of the cover.

At first, there was nothing there. But as Danny stared at it, focusing on his conundrum, words began to appear, letter by letter, as though being written by Clockwork himself.

_Do not fear love. _

_Take the plunge;_

_He will catch you._

After the full bit of advice was written and stared at for a long while, the words faded, leaving Danny with his answer.

The question was...what was he going to do with that answer?

Danny sat alone in his room for the longest time, holding his pocket watch, before clicking it shut. It was then that he realized just how cold it was - figuratively - alone in his room without Pariah Dark, and he wondered if Pariah Dark was feeling the same way.

It only took a few more minutes of inner debate before Danny put his pocket watch back on the bedside table and stood up, grabbing the silky white robe he'd worn earlier that day and throwing it on before walking out of his room.

* * *

In the east wing, Pariah Dark was sitting alone in his bed chamber, his Crown in his hands as he contemplated it. Without Danny there with him, the green fire's glow seemed to have died down slightly, as though sensing the loneliness without its icy mate.

Pariah Dark would have loved nothing more than to have brought Danny in here with him; to have carried him into this bedroom, undress him, kiss him, touch him, and love him, bringing him pleasure beyond anything the young man could have ever dreamed of. He just wanted to hold Danny in his arms all night and tell him everything he'd kept to himself to avoid things getting awkward during the engagement.

Even if they didnt actually make love, he just wanted to have Danny with him tonight, the night of their wedding.

Pariah Dark heaved a depressed sigh and put his Crown in a special casing on the fire mantle, where it hovered in the middle without touching any of the sides, but allowed Pariah Dark to admire it when it was unneccessary to wear. He was about to go to bed and sleep off his depression when his bed chamber door was knocked upon.

This greatly confused him; who would have gone straight through his rooms to reach his bed chamber? He greatly wished it would be Danny, but why set himself up for dissappointment? Either way, he walked over to his door and opened it...

...And saw Danny standing on the other side in his icy paleness, his blue eys glowing softly.

They stood there, staring at each other for the longest time, before Pariah Dark spoke up. "...What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice not accusing, but rather, bewildered. Danny's face blushed a faint tinge of blue before answering.

"...I wanted to be here tonight," he said. "...With you." Holding his proverbial breath, he reached up and untied his robe before slipping it off of his shoulders. Pariah Dark's expression went almost comically shocked before collecting itself. The Ghost King reached forward and gently held Danny's shoulders.

"You do not have to," he said softly. "I understand if you are not ready, Daniel, really I do. I wont force you to - " He was cut off when Danny leaned forward and kissed him. Pariah Dark was shocked into silence for a brief moment before he kissed back, his hold on Danny's shoulders tightening possessively. Danny reached up and hesitantly touched Pariah Dark's face with his hands, feeling the slight unevenness of the scarring under his fingertips, but other than that, he felt...warmth. And it - everything about Pariah Dark - felt good.

After a few moments of kissing, Pariah Dark pulled back, his remaining eye glowing brightly with barely-contained desire. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice slightly breathy. Danny didnt even hesitate before nodding.

"I am," he said. "...I wont lie, Pariah. I'm...anxious. Both in a good and bad way...but I WANT to be with you. I really do." He leaned forward and kissed him again quickly. "I love you."

Pariah Dark's eye glowed even brighter before he let go of Danny's shoulders to let the robe drop, and then surprised Danny by picking him up. Danny let out a short yelp of surprise, his arms instinctively curling around the Ghost King's shoulders. He gave Pariah Dark a questioning look.

"It IS customary to carry the bride into bed," he replied, his voice carrying the barest hint of humor. Danny fought to quell a blush - and failed - and let Pariah Dark carry him to the bed, which was big enough to hold two people of Pariah Dark's 12-foot size. Pariah Dark set Danny down on the bed and paused. "May I take your Crown and put it with mine?"

Danny reached up and took his Crown of Ice off, then handed it to Pariah Dark, who turned and put it next to his own on the mantle. The green fire and bluish-white aurora flickered against each other before curling around, melding slightly.

Pariah Dark turned back to Danny. "If...at any point you wish to stop..."

"I know," Danny said, leaning back on the surprisingly comfortable pillows. Pariah Dark nodded and began taking off what remained of his own wedding outfit, which pretty much consisted of leggings, a tunic, and a belt. When Pariah Dark pulled off his tunic, Danny saw that the Ghost King's body had battle scars all over, the most noticable one being a large diagonal slash across the chest, and a stab wound on the left side of his neck; the wound that had killed him.

Pariah Dark certainly did not look like he had been fifty-two when he died; decades of battle had left him with an incredibly healthy and toned physique similar to Danny's own. On his right shoulder was what looked like an ancient tattoo of a crude horned skull that looks like the outline had been done with deep knife cuts, and had ink dumped onto it before it healed.

It wasnt until Pariah Dark was nearly nude that Danny realized he was staring, and quickly blushed and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Pariah Dark noticed and smiled a little, finding Danny's embarrassed curiosity endearing. "You can look if you like," he said. "It is not something you will be seeing just once."

That only made Danny blush harder. Pariah Dark shook his head, amused, and stepped out of his leggings and walked up to the bed, reaching out to touch Danny's face and gently turn it to face his. "You do not need to be embarrassed or shy," he said softly. "Do not be afraid to look or touch what is rightfully yours."

Danny quelled down any further blushing that would probably turn his face dark blue, and turned to Pariah Dark, lifting a shaking hand to put it on the Ghost King's bare shoulder. Despite being dead, Pariah Dark's body was very warm; the same kind of warm his kisses were. It made Danny want to pull himself closer, and so he did. He leaned closer and slowly curled his arms around Pariah Dark's neck, feeling the Ghost King put a warm hand on his side, encouraging him on.

Pariah Dark moved slowly, as to avoid tensing Danny up, and gently kissed his Prince Consort's forehead, slipping his hand around to Danny's back and using it to pull Danny closer, so they were chest-to-chest. In contrast to his own warm flesh, Danny's had a chill to it. Not the usual dead sort of cold, but the sort of cold that came from an early winter. It wasnt at all unpleasant, but rather added an invigorating element to the situation.

Danny shuddered when Pariah Dark pulled him closer, but found the warmth so inviting and comforting, he didnt mind at all. He leaned his head up and kissed Pariah Dark again, for the first time really paying attention to what he was doing and adding his input. His fingers brushed along Pariah Dark's hair and down the long plait before resting on the Ghost King's back, which was also covered in scars.

While Danny was distracted with the kiss, Pariah Dark quietly crawled up onto the bed with Danny, reclining next to him and brushing his hands down Danny's back. He didnt want to move too quickly, lest he cause Danny to tense up again, so he contented with gentle touches for now. He reached up with one hand and touched at Danny's flame-like hair, which was both phantasmic and solid enough to hold.

He gently wound his fingers through the flamelike locks and gave a slight tug. Danny made a soft purring sound and leaned his head back. Pariah Dark leaned down to kiss Danny's neck, nuzzling at Danny's bare throat, feeling his consort shudder slightly, and one of Danny's hands clench into his hair and pull him closer.

Danny was trying to resist vocalizing his pleasure, but it seemed that Pariah Dark was actively trying to make him anyway; every little touch and kiss was pulling him closer into physical bliss, and making him want _more_.

A sudden nip if the skin on his neck made him let out a soft yelp of surprise. It didnt hurt; just the opposite, in fact. His neck was already an incredibly sensitive area, and now, Pariah Dark knew it. The Ghost King gave Danny's neck a few more nips and kisses before moving a little lower, focusing his attention on Danny's chest.

It was then that Danny couldnt keep his sounds of pleasure to himself. He buried his hands into Pariah Dark's hair and groaned when the King nipped, nuzzled and kissed at his flesh. He squirmed around in the Ghost King's hold, torn between asking Pariah Dark for more, and asking him to stop before Danny made a fool out of himself with his obvious virginity-driven embarrassment.

Pariah Dark's hand trailing lower to his left thigh made his mind up for him, and he pulled the Ghost King up for another kiss, this time putting all of his pent-up passion into it. Pariah Dark returned the kiss with enthusiasm, stroking his hand up and down from Danny's hip to just above the knee, making Danny moan into his mouth and arch into him slightly, yet still insistantly.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing and fondling, Pariah Dark pulled back to look at Danny. "Are you ready?" he asked, fully prepared to spend all night if necessary helping Danny to relax.

Danny paused for a few moments, then nodded. "Yeah," he said, the slightest of hitches in his voice. Pariah Dark nodded, and Danny tightened his arms around Pariah Dark's neck as the Ghost King gently turned them so Danny was lying underneath him. A dozen thoughts flittered through his mind, most of which consisting of questions of whether or not it would hurt, but he closed his eyes and remained calm. Pariah Dark wouldnt hurt him if he could help it, and Clockwork's watch had told him to take the plunge.

With his eyes closed, he couldnt see what Pariah Dark was doing, but he could feel; the Ghost King sat up slightly and lowered one of his hands to brush along Danny's thigh, then nudged his leg over to stroke his fingers across Danny's backside. Danny blushed, but allowed Pariah Dark to kiss him and gently slip a finger into him.

Danny's nails embedded into Pariah Dark's back, but the Ghost King didnt seem to mind in the least as he continued to kiss Danny and push his finger in deeper. Danny was actually more surprised than hurt; he would have thought it would be more painful than this. He pegged it off as being one of the perks of being a ghost, and tried to relax. It wasnt painful, but it still felt strange to him.

After a few moments, Pariah Dark added a second finger, and Danny let out a soft keen, burying his face into Pariah Dark's shoulder. This time there was a measure of discomfort, and Danny's first initial instinct was to panic. But Pariah Dark slowed his ministrations and murmured comforting words into Danny's ear, reaching up with his free hand to gently pet the back of Danny's head. Danny calmed down and relaxed, and the discomfort deminished somewhat.

Danny didnt know how long Pariah Dark spent preparing him, but he was aware that he was completely relaxed and at ease when Pariah Dark gently withdrew his fingers. It was then that Danny became aware of his desire to have something put back, and frustration throbbed slightly in his groin, making him squirm slightly with impatience.

Pariah Dark sensed Danny's need, and decided to work quickly to avoid Danny getting tensed up again. He gently parted Danny's legs and reached down to hold Danny's hips and pull them up, positioning himself at Danny's entrance. He looked down at Danny, who had reached down to hold his forearms tightly, and was looking up at him, a slight haze fogging his blue eyes.

"...Please..." was all Danny said. That was more than enough for Pariah Dark; he pushed into Danny gently, feeling his consort's nails dig into his forearms, and watching Danny lean his head back, hissing softly through his teeth. Pariah Dark leaned forward to kiss at Danny's bared throat, pushing in further and resisting the urge to pin his consort down and take him like an animal. He let out a soft growling sound from deep in his throat and pushed in all the way.

Danny's nails had drawn ectoplasm in his arms by this point; Danny was needlessly panting from habitual urge to breathe, and was groaning with both pain and pleasure. Pariah Dark moved his hands to either side of Danny's body and kissed Danny again, catching one of his sharp teeth on the young Prince's lips.

Danny didnt seem to care, and kissed back, letting go of Pariah Dark's arms to put his own arms around the King's neck. The pain was lessening as the baser instinct to mate overtook him. He shifted his hips upward, trying to create some friction between them, and Pariah Dark responded with a sharp thrust of his hips, making Danny yelp sharply into the King's mouth.

Pariah Dark took Danny's insistance as a sign he was ready, and gently - but enthusiastically - began moving in slow but hard motions. Each thrust wraught a hard-won cry from Danny's throat; a cry of pleasure and need and want and love and more, please, more.

And Pariah Dark gave him more. Anything Danny wanted, Danny got; if Danny needed Pariah Dark to slow down or be more gentle, Pariah Dark would force himself to comply. If Danny wanted him to move faster, or touch him or kiss him, he would gladly do so. His admirable self-restraint and willingness to comply was rewarded when Danny began to pant his name over and over again; the same name that had once been his curse and his bane sounding like a prayer of love desire coming from his Prince.

Danny was finding it difficult to process everything he was feeling; his emotional and physical feelings were clashing so quickly he descern one from the other. All of it melded into love and pleasure, two things he could feel figuratively and physically, and it was almost too much for him to handle all at once.

"Pariah...!" he breathed, his voice hitching sharply. "...Pariah, _please_...!" He didnt even really know what he was begging for, only that he HAD to have it. Pariah Dark looked down at Danny, his eye glowing darkly with barely-contained lust, and nodded with understanding. He sat up on his knees, pulling Danny's lower half with him, and trailed a hand down Danny's body from chest to abdomen, and gently grabbed Danny's member, making the Prince arch hard with a loud yelp.

Pariah Dark thrusted into Danny faster, stroking him in time with his movements and watching his Prince's reactions. Danny was arched up, his hands clenching into his flamelike hair, and he was groaning Pariah Dark's name in a way that made the Ghost King's aura flare with excitement. He began moving more erratically, abandoning any finesse, growling out rough words in his native language to Danny.

Danny writhed around on the bed, his fingers clenching into his head and pricks of tears freezing in the corners of his eyes from frustration. He wanted to cum so badly it hurt; his aura strengthened and flared and his needless breath came out in ice vapor. A tense coil in his core was tightening and building, waiting for the moment when Danny would lose his mind before it would release; but Danny wanted it to release right NOW...

A sudden, sharp tug in his core made him shriek with pain, pleasure, shock, and relief all at the same time, as his aura flared and whisped with Pariah Dark's own aura, which had simultaniously flared. Danny went blind for a brief moment from the sudden surge of sensation, and then his aura began to slowly die down, and he came back to reality to find Pariah Dark leaning over him, his Kingly aura still strong and pulsating powerfully.

Danny lifted a trembling hand to touch Pariah Dark's face before leaning up to kiss him. The King clutched at him possessively as he kissed back dominantly, his forcefulness slowly ebbing as he came down from his high, until he was placing gentle pecks on Danny's lips. Danny stroked Pariah Dark's shoulders, his shaking having stopped and now leaving him with a immense sense of satisfaction and pleasure.

After a long while of gentle caresses and kisses to cool down, Pariah Dark gently withdrew from Danny's body and laid down next to him, pulling him close. "Are you alright?" he asked. Danny glanced up, arching a brow in a 'are you even kidding me' kind of way.

"...Definately alright," he replied. He leaned his head on Pariah Dark's shoulder. "...It was...I cant even describe it, Pariah...that was..."

"...Sacred," the Ghost King managed to finish, stroking Danny's flickering flame hair.

"...Yeah," Danny said after a moment of thinking for a better adjective and finding none. "...It was." He sighed, his aura dimming from exhaustion, and felt Pariah Dark pull a thick fur blanket over him.

"Sleep," Pariah Dark said. "I will be here."

Though it was a bit of a sappy thing to say, Danny couldnt help but feel that much more comforted to hear it. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Pariah Dark, being lulled off to sleep with the sound of the crackling fire, and the feeling of warmth and love from his husband lying with him through the whole night.

* * *

**Um...I hope that was up to snuff for all of you! *nervous cough* Yeah.**


	28. Monarchy

**I apologize in advance for both the long wait, and the long descriptiveness of this chapter. But I had to do it. Accursed writer's block and vacations with no computer...**

* * *

**Monarchy **

Change was slow; not that Danny thought everything would come together immediately. He knew that it would take time for affairs to be put into order, and after all - he WAS going to be around for a long while.

But while change was slow, it still happened.

The more powerful of ghosts held true to their promises, and worked together to fix the large gap between the Old Lands and the Dark Realm. Undergrowth had outdone himself by creating forests and valleys, keeping to the vision of how he remembered how the Earth used to be. Vortex helped Undergrowth by creating the perfect weather conditions for the plantlife to flourish.

Aside from the Old Land reconstruction, more of Danny's friends began to procure jobs within the Dark Realm, and even begin to make homes in Phantom's Villa, as it came to be called. The Ghost Writer, though having a home in the Villa, practically lived in the Ghost King's library, which he merged with his own to create a massive dimension of unlimited knowledge. Days and even weeks would go by before Danny would catch a glimpse of the librarian.

Johnny and Kitty also moved into the Villa, and Johnny opened a small mechanical shop for anyone and everyone to visit if they needed anything to fix. Kitty, ever the Ghost World gossip, went back and forth between the Dark Realm and the rest of the Ghost World to share news and bring feedback to the monarchs, which was extremely considerable help in expanding awareness to the Kingdom's furthermost regions.

Skulker mostly remained on his island, but occasionally helped with some guard duty to quell any uprisings from less-than-understanding ghosts, and acted as an intermediary between said ghosts and the new monarchs. He was done with war and violence, and strove to keep the peace between the pro-monarchs and anarchies.

Helping him in this crusade was Walker, who, as Clockwork had aformentioned, could only do so much himself to keep order in his sector. Pariah Dark had personally requested an audience with the warden, and listed off the new laws and rules to Walker, gave Walker more help in the form of skeleton soldiers who were under orders to assist Walker in anything he needed, and then presented Walker with the official title of the Ghost Kingdom's High Sherrif, with the added honor of one of the members of the Ghost Kingdom's Judicial Court.

The warden was speechless for minutes before humbly accepting the honors and titles.

Over the next few months, Danny and Pariah took trips into the Ghost World to personally talk to the ghosts, answer questions, assauge fears, and explain exactly what it was the new monarchy was trying to accomplish. Although the general masses were terrified at the mere sight of Pariah Dark, Danny's presence seemed to give everyone a sense of peace, as well as help them keep an open mind as to what they had to say. And while not everyone was completely convinced that the Monarchy was the best thing for the Ghost World, most of the ghosts accepted the fact that Pariah Dark was not a tyrant anymore, and that the Ghost King and Prince truly were trying to rebuild their world.

* * *

It wasnt long until October 31st was upon them, and that morning, Danny was outside on his and Pariah Dark's bedroom balcony, just watching the 'sunrise', when he spotted Fright in the courtyard below, practicing his morning swordplay. It then hit Danny that Fright's patron holiday was today; that, and Danny thought he'd heard Fright mention that Halloween was also his deathday.

Danny found himself thinking that Fright deserved something special today. Even though Fright had initially betrayed Pariah Dark in the past (albeit with the best of intentions), he had faithfully repented to the best of his ability, and had repledged loyalty and fidelity for afterlife to both his King and Prince.

Danny knew that Fright's innermost desire was to have his Knighthood back, and honestly thought Fright had earned it. And what better day to give it back, than on this day?

After making up his mind, Danny quickly threw on his day cloak, put his Crown on, and hurried out of the bedroom to find his husband.

* * *

The Prince waited with proverbial bated breath as Pariah Dark quietly and solemnly debated his request. Danny knew that what he asked wasnt something to be taken lightly; Fright HAD betrayed Pariah Dark in the past, and although the page had been faithful this past year, there could be no room for doubt if he was Knighted again.

Silence insued in the room for nearly ten minutes before Pariah Dark glanced over at his husband. Danny was staring at him expectantly, nibbling nervously on his lip and wringing his hands. He knew that Danny and Fright had become good friends - hells, even HE had become good friends with Fright these past months - and that he felt Fright deserved his Knighthood back.

Finally, Pariah Dark let out a soft sigh and gave Danny a small smile. "Very well," he said, seeing Danny's eyes brighten considerably. "I shall give Fright his Knighthood back."

Danny resisted the urge to whoop and instead grinned at Pariah Dark brightly. "Thank you," he said, walking up and settling down in the unmeltable ice throne next to Pariah Dark's own. He glanced up at the ceiling, obviously having more to say.

"What else did you have in mind?" the Ghost King asked. Danny gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"...Not to take the spotlight off of Fright or anything," he replied, "but I'd also like to award a few others myself."

Pariah Dark snorted softly, recalling how Danny had pestered him about awarding the ghost Skulker with the Royal Guard position. "So you wish for tonight to be something of an award ceremony, is that it?" he inquired. Danny glanced over at him, a slightly mischeivous smirk on his face.

"Something like that, yeah."

The Ghost King halfway rolled his eyes before catching himself doing something so plebeian, and sighed, shaking his head and smiling softly. "Very well," he said again. "We will have the ceremony tonight. You had best write up the invitations to whomever you wish to attend so they may be sent out before noontime."

"On it!" Danny jumped up and practically sprinted for the study, leaving his amused husband behind in the throne room, almost laughing aloud at the Prince's antics.

* * *

Halloween parties werent very common in the Ghost World; ghosts rather preferred to go into the human world to either good-naturedly scare the living, or visit living relatives. Since the closing of the artificial portals, ghosts had to wait for a portal to open up to their desired destinations nowadays. But Halloween and Day of the Dead had portals open to exact locations of the ghosts' choosings so they could celebrate in the human world.

So naturally, a few select ghosts were surprised to recieve invitiations to the Dark Castle for a ceremony/celebration, signed personally by both the King and Prince. Out of those chosen were Skulker and Ember, Johnny and Kitty, Technus, Walker, Ghost Writer, and Amorpho. In a post script written by Prince Daniel, they were instructed to 'dress in their best'.

'Night' fell over the Dark Realm, and the invited arrived and were escorted into the Castle. Skulker was dressed in the best clothes Ember could find for him (which consisted of anything non-leather or combat-related), and Ember was wearing a tasteful black dress. Johnny and Kitty wore semi-casual clothes; Johnny in a plain button-down shirt untucked over black denim jeans and Kitty in a short-cut but long-sleeved red dress. Technus and Amorpho wore their usual attire, the Ghost Writer wore a black turtleneck under a purple coat and grey slacks, and Walker dressed up in a classy black and white three-piece suit with his prized High Sheriff badge pinned to his lapel.

Inside the Dark Castle, Danny greeted them all happily and led them through the foyer and into the large throne room, where the guests murmured to themselves in awe.

In the hours leading up to this ceremony, the servants had hung up the tapestries depicting the symbol of the Dark Monarchy, lit the torches, polished the thrones until they shone, rolled out the black and red carpets, and called upon the swordsmith to make a rush-order of ceremonial blades. Said swordsmith was standing up near the thrones, looking weary but pleased with himself for his work.

Pariah Dark was sitting on his throne, wearing his ceremonial clothes and armor, including a new helmet (with both horns intact) under his Crown and bone beads braided into his hair. When he stood, the guests immediately bowed and curtsied until he gestured for them to stand. Danny walked over to stand next to his husband, his ice armor materializing smoothly over his clothing.

"Honored guests," the Ghost King began, his voice soft but strong, "you have been summoned here, on this All Hallow's Eve, to be given special honors and rewards for your loyalty to your Monarchy." He glanced at Danny in the subtle underlying meaning that most of them were being given rewards for their loyalty to Danny in particular. "Your Prince has deemed you worthy of these honors, and ergo, as have I."

He reached down to his side and unsheathed his ceremonial sword before presenting it to Danny with both hands. Danny bowed his head and took it before stepping up to the red carpet, smiling at his guests. "Johnny and Kitty."

The couple spoken of exchanged quick, nervous glances before stepping forward, holding eachother's hands tightly. Danny nodded to them, and they both knelt down, Johnny on one knee and Kitty on both, her choice of dress somewhat restricting her movements.

"Johnathan and Katherine," Danny began in a ceremonial tone, "I have decided to reward you with the titles of Liasons to the Worlds of the Living and Dead. What this entails is you have free, unrestricted access between the two Worlds; you will assist new subjects of the Ghost Kingdom with integration to our World; you will act as messengers, ambassadors, and peace-bringers to those not yet in our Kingdom."

He gently touched their shoulders with the flat of the sword, almost smiling at the incredulous looks they were shooting each other.

"In addition to this," he added, "I induct you both into my personal service as a Lord and Lady of the Prince's Royal Guard." He turned and nodded to the swordsmith, who walked up to Johnny and Kitty and presented them with small, gladius-like ceremonial swords. The couple took them with shaking hands before daring to look up at their Prince, who was smiling at them.

"Rise, Lord and Lady of the Royal Guard," he said, and Johnny and Kitty stood up, still looking shocked to the core with their new titles. Danny nodded to them, and they bowed to him before stepping back into their crowd of friends, staring at their swords with almost comical numbness.

"Nicolai Techus."

The tech-ghost stepped up, looking a bit paler than normal. Danny had a sneaking feeling that Technus was feeling a little guilty for initially wanting him to feel miserable about the wedding, and repressed a 'ha-ha-in-your-face' smirk. Instead he waited until Technus was kneeling in front of him before speaking.

"Nicolai, I am no stranger to your genius. You are a brilliant scientist, and one of the brightest minds in our Kingdom. To not have your intelligence in our services would be foolish." Technus stared over his lenses at Danny, looking shocked at the compliments his Prince was giving him. "Therefore," Danny continued, "I reward you with unlimited resources, study materials, and access to the human world for research purposes, as long as your research and powers are to be used for the good of the Ghost World, and not just for yourself."

Technus's mouth moved silently as he tried to find words to speak, and finally, he blurted out, "I, Nicolai Technus, agree to those terms!"

Ignoring the snorts of amusement and the temptation to do so himself, Danny smiled and touched Technus's shoulders with the blade.

"In addition to this, I also induct you as a Lord into the Prince's Royal Guard." Technus's eye began to twitch slightly as the swordsmith presented him with a gladius ceremonial blade. He took the blade and stood before bowing and turning to stand with his Lordmates, muttering nonsense under his breath increduously.

Danny made a mental note laugh about this later, and called out, "Amorpho."

The faceless ghost glided forward and knelt down in front of Danny, taking off his hat in reverence and holding against his chest.

"Amorpho, your power of taking the form of anyone of your choosing is of great value to the Monarchy," Danny said. "There are those in our World that would wish harm upon the Monarchy and those who support it. Therefore, I give you the title of Spymaster, with the mission of keeping our Monarchy strong and informed." He touched the blade to Amorpho's shoulders, and added, "In addition to this, I also induct you as a Lord into the Prince's Royal Guard."

Amorpho took the offered ceremonial gladius blade from the swordsmith and stood before bowing to Danny in graditude and gliding back to the others.

"Andrew Riter."

Blinking at the sound of his real name being heard for the first time in decades, the Ghost Writer walked forward and knelt in front of Danny, who smiled at him. "Andrew, in addition to unlimited access to the Dark Monarchy's collection, I give you the title of Royal Scribe and Keeper of Knowledge." He touched the Ghost Writer's shoulders with the blade. "I charge you with the task of keeping accurate and detailed documentation of this Monarchy, and," he said, on a wild whim, "the request that you never make my rhyme again."

The Ghost Writer blushed hard, ducking his head down lower. "I solemnly swear I will never make you rhyme again, my Prince," he said, barely managing not to stutter. Danny fought down the urge to laugh and gestured for the 'Writer to stand. The Ghost Writer stood, bowed, and stepped back into the group.

"Dorathea."

Dora, who had been standing off to the side with the other servents, looked up with a start, caught completely off-guard at her summoning. But she dutifully stepped forward and knelt down in front of her Prince.

"Dorathea, though you were stripped of your title of princess, you have never lost the gentility and pride of one. It is beyond my power to restore your former title, but I offer to you instead the title of Dame Dorathea, of the Knight's Court."

Dora gaped at him as he touched her shoulders with the sword, and slowly stood up as she was presented by the swordsmith with a blade of her own. She curstied to Danny, her eyes shining with utmost thanks. "Thank you, my Prince," she said as she walked over to stand with the rest of the honored group, her head held higher than it had been in months.

"Richard Skulker and Emily McLaine."

Wondering how in the world Danny learned of their real names, Skulker and Ember stepped forward and knelt in front of Danny. "Richard," Danny said, mentally reeling at the fact he was actually calling Skulker that, "you have proven your worth and prowess in the hunt and battle. You have shown unrivaled war strategy, ambassador skills, and upholding of the laws of our World. You show great chivalry and loyalty to the Monarchy, and I therefore Knight you Sir Richard Skulker, Captain of the Prince's Royal Guard."

Skulker remained speechless as Danny touched his shoulders with the blade, and the swordsmith present him with a larger, more elaborate claymore-styled sword. Skulker took the sword and stared at it, not really beleiving that Danny really did make him part of the Royal Guard, let alone its Captain.

As Skulker was enamoring over his sword, Danny turned to Ember. "Emily, these past few years, you have shown great loyalty to your fellow ghosts. You share your chosen mate's ability to form alliences and think for the betterment of everyone else, instead of just yourself." He touched her shoulders with the blade. "I induct you as a Lady into the Prince's Royal Guard."

The swordsmith presented her with the gladius blade, and she and Skulker both stood before bowing and turning back to the group.

Danny turned to Pariah Dark, his eyes catching Fright's form and noticing that the page was looking incredibly jealous and put out by this point, and Danny nodded to Pariah Dark, who took the sword back into his hands.

"There is one last title to give," the Ghost King spoke up, "and I have decided to personally give this one to its intended." He turned and nodded to Fright, whose eyes widened. "Saigremor, step forward."

At the sound of his own name, Fright shakily did as he was told, and fell on both knees in front of his King, his head lowered, hardly daring to think what he'd hoped what would happen WAS happening. Pariah Dark stared at Fright's submissive form for a few moments before speaking again.

"My former Knight, little more than a year ago, you were stripped of your rank of Knight for high treason and consipriacy. I allowed you to live and let you work as a page in my service. Since then, you have dutifully performed even the most minial of tasks with the thoroughness of a Knightly duty; you trained your Prince well in armed combat; you defended your Monarchy-to-be, and provided advice and company to myself and your Prince.

"As you have served in life, Saigremor, you shall once more serve in death as my Knight." Pariah Dark touched his blade to each of Fright's shaking shoulders. "As well as my Master and Commander of the King's Knight's Court." Pariah Dark sheathed his sword before turning and picking up the last of the swords, only this one was not new, but rather very familiar to Fright: The Soul Shredder.

"Arise, Sir Saigremor, my Fright Knight."

As Fright rose and took his sword from his King, Danny gave him a smile and led everyone in the room in applause in celebration of both Fright's deathday and the day of his reKnighting.

* * *

The celebratory banquet in honor of the newly-titled was loud and merry, lasting well into the night. At the stroke of midnight, everyone felt a small pulse of ghostly energy from Fright, and saw that with his title back, his power had fully returned on his patron day. The Knight's black armor reappeared, and his purple aura flared back into full power before he suddenly vanished in a swirl of purple flames.

Danny blinked and stared at the spot where Fright had been before turning to Pariah Dark. "...Um...what just happened?" Pariah Dark smirked to himself and took a sip of wine.

"As a Knight, Fright is the patron ghost of All Hallow's Eve," he said. "His spirit was invoked, what with the humans seeking fear and the desire to scare one another..."

Danny shuddered a little. "Creepy." The Ghost King just snorted and didnt deign to reply to that.

As the banquet came to a close and everyone was leaving, Danny kept receiving thank-you after thank-you from his friends (mostly from Technus, who was still incredulous at the fact that Danny had chosen to gift him, of all people), until he finally told them to stop bowing before they sprained something. As everyone was filing out, Skulker was last to leave, and spoke to his Prince.

"...This is...almost too much of an honor to accept, my Liege," he began, but Danny held up a hand to silence him.

"Skulker, it's no less than what you deserve," he said firmly. "I knew that I could depend on you the day you saved me from Vlad, and I WANTED to reward you for it. There isnt anyone else in the Ghost World I'd want as my Captain of the Royal Guard than you. And I mean that."

Skulker looked about ready to start groveling, but Danny fixed him with a stern glare. "And enough of this 'my Liege' crap," he said, making sure Pariah Dark was out of earshot. "I get enough of it from the servents." He gave Skulker a smile. "You're my friend, Skulker. I'd much rather be called 'whelp' than 'my Liege' by you." At Skulker's dubious look, he added, "You either stick to friendly banter, or I start calling you 'Richard'. Your call."

At the horrific prospect of being called THAT, Skulker quickly replied, "Alright, alright." He glanced back at Ember, who was waving at him to hurry up, and tightened his hands around his claymore. "...I guess I'll see you in the Royal Guard meetings, or wherever the hell these things take place..."

Danny snorted. "No doubt. We'll meet Monday and go over your duties as Captain, alright?"

Skulker nodded and gave Danny a quick bow before turning to leave. "See you then, whelp."

"Much better," Danny said to himself as he turned to find Pariah Dark. He found the Ghost King in their sitting room, in the process of taking off his cumbersome armor. "Why dont you just phase it off?" he asked at random as he receeded his own ice armor. Pariah Dark paused, as though the thought has JUST occured to him, then sighed and continued taking it off manually.

"Force of habit," he replied, unstrapping his shoulder plates. Danny snorted and sat down on a chair, then heaved a heavy sigh of contentment.

"...What a day," he said, mostly to himself. "I'm exhausted, I tell ya..." Pariah Dark took off his helmet and set it down carefully on a table nearby.

"It was a productive day," he commented. "We officially created our special forces, and took a major step forward in rebuilding the Monarchy to its former glory." He went silent for a few moments to pull off the rest of his armor and stretch his restricted muscles. "...But I concur." He snapped his fingers, the armor falling into formation onto a stand for later wear. "Are you coming to bed?"

"...In a minute," Danny said in a contemplative tone. Pariah Dark nodded and walked into the bed room, shutting the door behind him to give Danny some private thinking time.

Danny sighed and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes tiredly. Pariah Dark was right; today HAD been productive, and a major step HAD been taken. But it only served to remind him of just how much work there was left to be done. Not only did he and Pariah Dark have to rebuild the Ghost World, but they had to take special measures and work even harder to preserve it. It was times like this that he thought it was just too much work to be done all at once...

Almost unconsciously, Danny's hand found the pocket watch Clockwork gave him and opened it. He glanced at the cover and watched as words began to form.

_Rome wasnt built in a day._

_Go to sleep, Daniel._

Danny stared at it for a moment before snorting. "Wiseass," he muttered, but smiled and closed the watch before getting up and going into the bedroom, strangely enough indeed feeling better at Clockwork's words of 'wisdom'.

* * *

***collapses* Oh, the pain...**

**Anyhoozles, the EPILOGUE is next! And then it's THE END. Rejoice, then sob.**

* * *

**Also, name references:**

**Johnathan and Katherine****: Perfectly reasonable full names for them, ja?**

**Andrew Riter****: Any of you who've read my other fanfics knows that I coined 'Andrew' as my personal-canon name for the Ghost Writer. Yep, that was me. **

**Richard Skulker****: From me and a friend's RP sessions, Skulker is his last name, with his first name being Richard, or 'Rick' for short. Dont ask. Or do. **

**Emily McLaine****: Last name the same, but I figured 'Ember' would be a stage name, so awhile ago, I made 'Emily' her personal-canon name.**

**Saigremor****: 'Saigremor' was one of King Arthur's Twelve Knights, and was known as 'Saigremor the Foolhardy'. Since Fright was kinda foolhardy for betraying Pariah Dark, I figured it'd be a neat real name for him.**

**And there we are. Enjoy that, and see you in the epilogue.**


	29. Epilogue

**Two things I have to say before I officially finish:**

**First, SO sorry for the wait. The computers in the house went a bit wonky for the longest time, and I was having trouble with the actual wording of this chapter.**

**Also, I'd like to thank ALL of you, readers and reviewers alike, from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to get to know this story. It got more reviews and publicity than I'd ever dreamed, and it's because of you all that I was able to continue as I have. And now, as a reward, here's the end of it all! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was another one of those days when Jack Fenton would simply sit at the kitchen table and stare off into nothingness, oblivious to everything else around him. It was not so strange that someone in their late sixties would do, let alone someone with early symptoms of dementia, but Jack had been having these staring spells for close to thirty years.

To those outside the know, everyone simply thought Jack had finally lost what few marbles he had left. But his wife, daughter, and the Foley and Manson kids knew that it began after he returned from the mess of a visit to the Ghost Zone.

As soon as the portal behind him and what was left of his family closed, Jazz had rounded on him and completely lost it. She began screaming at him about how he had ruined everything, and how could he say such things about Danny and the rest of the ghosts? She finished off by shouting that she would probably never see her baby brother again, and left the house in a fury of tears.

Maddie just burst into tears and ran into the bedroom, refusing to come out for the longest time, leaving Jack alone downstairs to contemplate over his foolish mistake.

But that was just the beginning of his tragedies.

Jazz left back for her university to finish her degree in psychology, and she never spoke to her father again. But from begging from her mother, she finally agreed to come down for Christmas before they all went back up in January for her graduation. On the way back home to Amity Park, not a ten minute's drive from the town, Jazz was struck by a car who slid on ice and was killed instantly.

If Maddie was upset by her son's disappearance, she was now inconsolable by the loss of her only remaining child.

It that wasnt bad enough, Sam and Tucker both died soon after. Tucker was visiting Sam over summer break from college at her parents' house when it caught fire. Mr. and Mrs. Manson managed to get out in time, but Tucker ran back in for Sam and was knocked unconscious by a falling beam en route, and Sam was trapped in the hallway, where she died of smoke inhalation before the fire even reached her.

It was a loss too hefty to bear for their families, and the Mansons and Foleys both left Amity Park, unable to continue living in a town that had caused so much trouble for them.

Just a year later, Jack heard news that the remains of Vlad Masters, who had been missing for several years, had been found in Wisconsin, near the site of his former castle. It looked as though Vlad had died of exhaustion just a quarter mile from the demolished area, and no one could figure out why it looked as though he had been crawling toward it, nor why he had a large **X** branded onto his skull.

All of these losses seemed too much for Maddie, and one day, while hospitalized for being in an unresponsive, catatonic state, she too died. The doctor said that while she was physically perfectly healthy, she just lost the will to live.

So Jack was left alone, to live in the same house in Amity Park by himself.

There were days where he too just wanted to end it all, just so he wouldnt have to be alone anymore. Just so he wouldnt be plagued with nothing but bad memories of hurting his son and seeing the deaths of his family, Vlad, and Danny's friends. But he always thought, on the off-chance he ended up in the Ghost Zone, what would he do when he saw Danny again? What would he say? Would Danny forgive him, or shun him away, like he deserved?

It was thoughts like that that prevented him from taking his own life, and instead he lived in his personal little Hell, forever plagued by nightmares and doubts.

The clock struck one in the morning, and Jack weakly leaned his head on his arms, which were folded on the kitchen table. He had began feeling so weak these days and didnt know why, unaware that his dementia was debilitating him, and making him think minutes had passed, when in reality hours and even a whole day came and went. And right now, he was tired and weak. He felt cold inside, like everything from his blood to time itself was slowly freezing. What was left of his rational mind was shouting for him not to close his eyes, to stay awake and maybe call for help.

...But something else, softer, yet stronger, was telling him to just relax. To let the cold come, because warmth would be close behind. The voice told him that everything would be alright, and he wouldnt have to suffer anymore.

The voice sounded so familiar...and familiarity was a comfort for Jack.

So he listened to it.

And as the clock's hands turned to precisely 1:15, Jack's heart stopped beating.

* * *

...It was just as the voice had said; Jack felt warm. Not the usual 'snuggled under the blankets' warm, but rather a more natural, dozing-in-the-afternoon-sun warm. He also felt stronger, like he did in his youth. Well-rested, too, that was new. Jack yawned and sat up, stretching slightly, before opening his eyes.

And he stared. He stared hard, with incredulous awe.

It was hard to comprehend falling asleep in a dark, cold kitchen and waking up to see a magnificent castle surrounded by grassy meadow and bluer-than-blue sky. He had to blink several times to make sure he wasnt dreaming.

Could this be Heaven, he wondered to himself as he slowly got to his feet. A slight tinge in his heart made him think that he had done nothing to deserve Heaven, but here he was. The million-dollar question was...what now?

As though answering his internal question, he saw someone walking toward him in the distance, and when they came closer, they beckoned him forward, enthusiastically. Confused, Jack tentatively walked forward, still looking around and wondering what was going on.

When he got closer he saw that the person was a young woman with long blonde hair and a kind face. She smiled at him and beckoned to him again. "We've been waiting for you," she said excitedly, taking his arm gently and leading him toward the castle.

"...Who's been waiting for me?" Jack finally said as he found his voice. "What is this place? What's going on?" The woman smiled at him warmly.

"You'll see," was all she said as she walked him through a villa full of people who all gave Jack a smile before going about their businesses. After the villa was a beautiful courtyard full of flowers, especially peculiar red ones that Jack swore smelled like fudge and Maddie's favorite perfume. The smell alone nearly drove him to tears, but the young woman pulled him onward up to the large doors of the beautiful castle, and gently pushed them open.

The outside of the castle couldnt even compare to the inside; the interior looked to be of black obsidian and white marble, with green and blue fires illuminating the fine details of craftsmanship. Jack barely had time to look around properly before the woman pulled him gently forward until they came to another set of double doors, even more elaborate than the front doors.

Before opening them, the young woman turned to smile up at Jack. "Jack Fenton, sir," she said softly, getting his attention. He looked down at her, and was startled to see sad tears in her eyes. "...You've suffered for so long...you've wallowed in your guilt for far too long...and it's hurt us all to see it."

"...Us?" Jack asked. The young woman nodded and let go of his arm, and Jack felt a set of gentle hands on his other arm. He turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw... "...Maddie...?"

It WAS Maddie; only, unlike the last time he saw her when she was so ill and weakened with grief, she looked so young and healthy. The only difference was the soft ghost-like glow around her, accompanied by softly-glowing blue eyes. Before he could process what he was seeing properly, Maddie let out a happy squeal and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Oh, Jack!" she sobbed, hugging him tighter. "I've missed you so much...!" Jack recovered slightly and hugged her back just as tightly, afraid that if his hold on her ebbed an iota, she'd vanish again.

"I...I dont understand..." Jack stammered. "How...how are you...?"

"Dad?"

Jack turned his head a little to the side to see who else but Jazz standing a small distance away, desperately holding the hand of a young man in a long purple coat. Jazz's eyes were filled with tears, her hand pressing over her mouth in an effort to contain her emotions. The young man next to her gave her a smile and gently nudged her forward, and Jazz ran ahead, hugging him around the middle. "DADDY!"

"Jazz...!" Jack let go of Maddie with one arm to put it around his daughter, his legs growing a little weak from all the surprises all at once. "Oh my god...Maddie...Jazz...how is this happening? You're...you're both dead...!"

Jazz sniffled and hugged her father tighter. "Way to kill the mood, Dad..." she said, her voice wavering from joy. "...Of course we're dead."

"But then how - ?"

"Jack, you're dead too," Maddie spoke up, stroking her hand over his face lovingly. "...Didnt you notice?"

Jack blinked and looked around a little before looking over himself and his family, noticing how all three of them - plus the other two people in the room - had soft glows around them, and how their skin color was slightly off; the man who had come in with Jazz had an ashy hue, the young woman was a greenish color, and his wife and daughter were both in hues of blue. He looked at his own hands and saw that they too were slightly blue.

"I...I died...?" he managed to say. "But...how...?"

"Just because, Dad," Jazz cut in, hugging him again. "The important thing is...we're together again..." She burst into tears again, burying her face into his shoulder.

"...Then...where is this?" he asked. "Heaven?"

Maddie let out a small laugh. "No, but close," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Jack, this is the Ghost Zone."

"Ah, Ghost _Kingdom_, Maddie," the young man cut in helpfully. Maddie rolled her eyes slightly.

"Thank you, Andrew," she said apologetically, hugging Jack again. "We're all in the Ghost _Kingdom_, Jack. We just couldnt go ANYWHERE without you. Any of us."

"What do you mean...?"

"Oh hey!" another familiar voice called from across the room, making all of them turn to see Tucker walking into the room, calling to someone behind him. "Hey! Sam, hurry! He's here!"

"Already!" Sam came running in, wearing a short Gothic Victorian black and purple dress that blended in nicely with her incredibly paled skin. She immediately brightened up when she saw everyone. "Oh wow, that was kinda quick...where's Danny?"

Jack was the only one who froze when he heard his son's name; all of the guilt and sorrow came rushing back full force, and he absently thought of leaving this magnificent castle so he wouldnt have to face Danny. Maddie noticed and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Jack, Danny's been waiting for you too," she said. "He's been hurt the worst, watching you beat yourself up all these years...having to watch you be left alone while all of us were here together...he'll be excited that you're here!"

"How could he even want me here, after everything I said to him?" Jack asked, mostly to himself, as he lowered his head in shame, barely aware of the doors in front of him opening.

"...Because I was the one who called you here, Dad."

Jack's head snapped up, and he was nearly blinded by the nearly-pure-white form in front of him. If angels were real, this would have to be one; snow-white skin, iridescent pure-blue eyes, white flame-like hair that glowed like Northern Lights, flickering around a beautiful crown that shone like a diamond. The only thing Jack could even recognize from this angelic figure was the voice.

The voice that had lulled him from the pain and loneliness and right into the arms of his family again.

The voice of his son.

Danny.

It took several moments to process that, and Jack lowered his eyes, still ashamed of himself, feeling unworthy of standing in the presence of his own son, whose power Jack could FEEL. He didnt look up until he felt softly-chilled hands touch his shoulders, and glanced up to see Danny standing in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"...Dad," Danny said, crystal-clear tears running from the corners of his eyes, "...it's okay. I forgive you." He leaned forward and hugged his father tightly. "I forgive you, Dad. I've been watching all this time...I wanted so badly to bring you here, but it wasnt your time...!" Danny's voice hitched with tears. "...I had to wait until it WAS your time...and then I could talk to you...help you come here..."

Jack let out a sob and hugged Danny back tightly, feeling every bit of what was left of his guilt and emotional baggage be lifted from his shoulders, the burden gone forever.

They were both joined by Maddie and Jazz, who hugged them both, all four happy they were a family again.

Off to the side, Dora dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as a black-armored man put an arm around her waist. "No one told me this deathday-slash-reunion would be a sob-fest," he muttered. Dora snorted into her kerchief and elbowed him in his armored side.

"Oh shush, Fright!" she admonished quietly. "You're just as happy for Prince Danny and his family as I, and you know it!"

Fright rolled his eyes, but gave Dora a small relenting smile. "You are correct as always, Dora," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, then turn back to watch his Prince-and-family reunite in tears and forgiveness.

It took the better half of a half-hour for everyone to calm down enough to compose themselves, and Danny to properly announce, "This calls for celebration you know." He gave his father a boyish grin and turned back to the double doors. "Your deathday means our family is all together again!"

Jack hugged Maddie to him and glanced around to see Jazz walk back over to the young man she had come in with and cuddle up to him; Sam and Tucker were hand-in-hand and looking overjoyed at the happy reunion. Jack couldnt help but agree - the family WAS all together again.

Danny pushed the doors open to reveal an enormous dining hall decked out in higher-class party decorations, the whole room filled with recognizable ghosts who all applauded when they saw the Fenton gang all together.

As Danny stepped further into the room, Jack saw the ghosts either bow or curtsy as he passed on his way up to a figure dressed all in black, with a crown encased in green fire atop his head, who Jack recognized as Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. Danny took Pariah Dark's hand in his own and leaned up to kiss his husband before gesturing to the crowd for attention.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate both the deathday of my father, Jack Fenton, and the reunion of my family!" he said, his voice carrying easily over the room. "For over two decades, my family and I have been divided by life and death, and now, we are all together, all hurts to be healed, and trespasses to be forgiven. This is a new beginning for us." He picked up a filled crystal goblet from the table and raised it in his father's direction. "A new beginning for ALL of us, Dad. Here's to you!"

As he took a sip from the goblet, Tucker called out, "Nice speech, Danny, did you write it yourself?"

That made Danny sputter on the liquid, which dribbled slightly down his chin and pure white clothing, making the other ghosts snicker, Dora fret and rush over to blot at his clothes, and Pariah Dark sigh heavily, as though he had been subjected to this adolescent torture for years now.

"TUCKER!"

And Jack couldnt help but laugh.

True, this was a new, happy beginning for him, to un-live his afterlife with his family.

...But he was happy some things would never change.

* * *

**And that was the end. *sniffles and dabs my eyes with a tissue* Thank you all, and I hope you loved this story even half as much as I have!**


End file.
